Forever Family
by My Whole Life Is Thunder
Summary: AU, Jethro has a teenage son from his third marriage. His wife Amy Franks has a daughter from her ex. They have been married for five years now. After two miscarriages, a failed adoption, and a series of not so great foster care experiences. They think their family is complete. What happens when their daughter meets an abused boy and insists on adding him to their family?
1. Prologue

**A/N: I got sick of Broken Hearts and Battle Scars. That story has been deleted and is done. This is a new story I have wanted to write for a while. It was supposed to be a Tony kidfic but I am a little tired of those. So this is my own OC.**

* * *

Jethro Gibbs rubbed his eyes and stepped into the kitchen. It was one of those extremely rare occasions where his entire family was up before he was. Lately his teenage son Liam Jackson was up before him a lot. Rushing off to early morning swim team practices and his wife Amy was was up before him from time to time if she wanted to surprise him with breakfast. His daughter Emma used to wake up with him a lot but not so much anymore. Today however he was up so late that LJ was already gone to his job at the Dairy Queen.

"Daddy's up!" Emma cried.

"Good morning baby girl." Jethro greeted.

"Well, well look whose finally up." Amy laughed.

"Rough case" Jethro reminded in a whisper.

"I know but it's not like you to sleep this late." Amy replied.

"It was strange but it was also really nice. Not that I will be doing it again." Jethro replied.

"Can you take me to Bible School today?" Emma asked.

"I would love too." Jethro replied.

"Thank so much Jethro and would you mind picking her up too? I am supposed to meet Bonnie, Delilah, and Breena for lunch." Amy asked.

"Of course" Jethro replied.

"Thank you so much. I will make it up to you." Amy replied.

* * *

After a grueling week long case that had ended after a seventy-two hour long stay at the office with no break. Jethro and his team had been granted two day break. McGee, Bishop, and Dallas were all planning on just sitting around a playing video games but Jethro was already itching to get out of the house. He was also thrilled to be able to spend some time with Emma. Even though she was not his daughter by blood. He loved her the same way he loved Liam and the same way he had loved Kelly.

"Are you excited for your first day of Bible school?" Jethro asked.

"Yes I just wish that mommy could help this year." Emma sighed.

"She does too but with grandma and grandpa Franks coming she needs to get ready." Jethro reminded.

"I can't wait to see them." Emma remarked.

"They are excited to see you. Just remember that grandpa isn't so active and has trouble remembering things since his stroke. So don't feel bad if he can't play with you." Jethro reminded.

"I know" Emma sighed.

"It will be OK he still loves you and grandma will need lots of extra love." Jethro assured.

"OK" Emma replied.

* * *

Jethro pulled into the parking lot of St. Joseph's Catholic Church. He was not the most religious person but Amy insisted on bringing the children to services every Sunday and the kids were very much involved in the youth programs.

"Do you need me to come in with you?" Jethro asked.

"Yes you have to sign me in." Emma replied.

"Alright what all do I have to do?" Jethro asked.

"Just my name and age, you and mom's names and phone numbers and somebody who can get me if you guys aren't around. Oh and my allergies." Emma explained.

"Alright so your full name is Emma Banana, you are fifty-seven years old. Your parents are John and Sally Doe our phone numbers are 555-5555 and 555-5556, your emergency contact is the hospital, and you are allergic to everything but radishes." Jethro guessed.

"No! I am Emma Ann, I am seven and a half years old, my parents are Jethro and Amelia Gibbs. Your phone numbers are (703)-875-2491 and (703)-875-7645. Either Liam or Ducky are my emergency contacts. I am allergic to tree-nuts and raspberries." Emma laughed.

"Just testing you. Making sure you know your story." Jethro laughed.

* * *

One of the aides ushered Emma into the fellowship hall while Jethro was filling out the form. She went to her assigned age group and was excited to see her friends Marley and Claire were in her group. She sat down beside Marley. Who excitedly began telling her about seeing Finding Dory the night before. Emma felt something tugging at her back and whipped around to see a small boy about three taking her water bottle.

"What are you doing?!" Emma cried.

"Thirsty" The boy replied.

"Didn't your mommy bring you a drink? Stealing is bad." Emma commented.

"I don't have a mommy." The boy replied.

"OK well your daddy?' Emma asked.

"Daddy's mean" The boy replied.

"Alright well you belong in the nursery. I think they have something for you. Come on I will take you. I have to use the bathroom anyway. Just don't steal anymore." Emma explained.

"OK" The boy replied.

"My name is Emma Anne Gibbs by the way. What's yours?" Emma introduced.

"Shane DiNardo, I'm three." Shane replied.

"I am seven and a half." Emma replied proudly.

* * *

That night the Gibbs family sat around the kitchen table. Jethro, Amy, and Liam could not help but notice how quiet Emma had been since she got home from Bible school. After dinner Liam excused himself to go play basketball with a some of his friends, Amy collected the dirty dishes from the table and Jethro went to grab some Tupperware for the leftovers. When nobody was looking Emma stood and grabbed an extra plate and began scooping food onto it.

"I thought you said that you were full." Amy remarked.

"It's for my little brother." Emma replied.

"Little brother?" Amy questioned.

"Yes his name is Shane. I met him at Bible School. His daddy is mean to him. So he came home with me and Marley." Emma explained.

"Oh well maybe your little brother would prefer to eat your play food." Amy suggested thinking that Shane was just a new imaginary friend.

"No he needs real food." Emma replied, grabbing the plate and heading for the backdoor.

"Emma! Where are you going?!" Amy cried.

"Outside, Shane is living in the shed." Emma replied.

Confused Amy followed Emma out back. She watched as Emma knocked on the shed door. A few minutes later the door opened and a small boy who couldn't be older than three poked his head out.

"Emma Anne Gibbs! Who is this?!" Amy cried.

"My little brother, Shane. His daddy is mean to him. So I brought him home." Emma replied.

"Oh Emma sweetie this is not OK. You cannot just bring people home without permission. Didn't Marley's mommy tell you that?" Amy replied.

"I told her it was OK. Because it is OK. You said I can bring a friend home any time and that I am supposed to help people in trouble." Emma reminded.

"That is true Emma but this is very serious. Emma what you did is kidnapping and it's really, really bad. Your dad and I could get in trouble. I know you don't understand but it's really not OK." Amy rambled.

* * *

 **A/N: What will happen when the Gibbs family meets Shane's "father"? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	2. Accusations Confirmed

Jethro and Amy exchanged nervous glances as they waited in the small lobby of the police station. They had no idea what was going to happen when Shane's father showed up. If he decided to press charges. Well they couldn't exactly try a seven year old for kidnapping. That left Jethro and Amy, Marley's mom could be charged, and so could Mrs. Tyler the leader of Vacation Bible School. All these people had unwittingly been involved in this incident. Amy was hoping that Shane's father would be understanding but she couldn't guarantee that she would be understanding if it were Emma in this situation. Especially if Emma was claiming that she was mistreated.

"I really hope that he doesn't decide to press charges." Amy sighed.

"I don't think he will. Once Emma explains what happened." Jethro assured.

"I just wonder why she was so convinced that Shane's dad was abusive towards him." Amy commented.

"You know how kids that age are. They are fairly new to really getting punished and they don't like it. Liam pulled a similar stunt when he was Shane's age." Jethro explained.

"But what if they weren't lying? What if Shane really is being abused?" Amy asked.

"Then the cops will handle it." Jethro assured.

"I just hope this works out." Amy sighed.

"It will" Jethro assured.

* * *

Liam and Emma sat across from their parents in the police station. Liam was irritated because he had been chewed out for not coming downstairs when Emma got home especially since Marley was over too. Meanwhile Emma was just upset that they were giving Shane back to his father.

"I can't believe we are giving him back!" Emma cried.

"We have to give him back. He is a person! Now a toy." Liam explained angrily.

"But his dad is mean!" Emma cried.

"Even if that is true you can't just kidnap somebody. You should have told one of the leaders and they could work it out." Liam explained.

"How will they know what to do?" Emma asked.

"There is protocol for suspected abuse." Liam explained.

"Well I didn't know that!" Emma cried.

"That is why you go to a grown-up. Now mom and dad, Mrs. Jones, and Mrs. Tyler could all get in trouble." Liam reminded.

"I didn't want anyone to get in trouble!" Emma cried.

"They probably won't. It was just a misunderstanding." Liam assured.

* * *

The front door of the police station swung open and a disheveled looking man stormed inside dragging a girl who looked near identical to Shane behind him. The girl was clutching a teddy bear, and her dress was torn and little more than a sack.

"May I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"Anton DiNardo, my son Shane is here." Anton replied in an angry slur.

"Of course he is with Officer Midland. We will bring him right out." The receptionist replied.

"See that you do!" Anton snapped.

"Uh the family that had Shane in their custody would like to speak with you." The receptionist replied.

"Bring them out. I want to speak with them as well." Anton replied.

"They are right over there." The receptionist replied.

* * *

The Gibbs and DiNardo families were led to a smaller room down the hall. A police officer remained in the back of the room. Shane ran over to his family but instead of embracing his father, he raced to his sister's side and wrapped his arms protectively around her shoulders. The others just stood around and stared at each other. Jethro was taken aback by the appearances of Anton, Shane, and his sister. They all bore a shocking resemblance to Tony and DiNozzo Senior. The kids looking near identical to the pictures of Tony as a toddler. While Anton's who either fell between Tony and Senior in age or had, had a rather hard life.

"What the hell happened?!" Anton demanded.

"It was a silly misunderstanding. See our daughter Emma she's seven. Well I guess that Shane told her that he was mistreated and she decided to help him run away. I am so sorry. I can imagine how terrifying this must have been for you." Amy apologized.

"You really don't watch your kids, do ya?" Anton questioned.

"They met at Bible School and I guess that Emma told her friend's mom that he could come home with them." Amy explained.

"Where were you?" Anton demanded.

"I was at a support group for the significant others of NCIS employees. Our big rule is no phones. We always leave the name of the restaurant in case of an emergency." Amy explained.

"And you?" Anton asked, Jethro.

"A friend of mine was having car trouble and I had to help him out." Jethro explained.

"So your seven year old was home alone but I am the bad parent!?" Anton laughed.

"Actually I was home but I had fallen asleep. I had an early swim practice at four in the morning and then I had to be at work at seven." Liam explained.

"So I guess that makes you Emma?" Anton asked.

"Yes sir and I am sorry. I just got scared." Emma apologized.

"You dumb bitch! I hope they throw your worthless ass in prison!" Anton snapped, smacking Emma in the face.

"Hey! You do not strike the child!" The officer cried running over and grabbing Anton's arm.

"Let go of me pig!" Anton barked.

* * *

Anton fought his way out of the officer's grasp. The officer removed his tares and aimed it at Anton. Who responded by tackling the officer. He grabbed the officer's taser and aimed it at the officer. While the officer was stunned, he grabbed the officer's gun. He fired a warning shot at the wall and then began spraying bullets. Jethro pushed Amy to the ground and covered her with his body. His heart swelled with pride seeing that Liam had done the same to Emma, Shane, and Shane's sister. The family remained in position while the officer regained composure and finally apprehended Anton.

* * *

Back at home it was a restless night for the Gibbs family. Liam had gone for a long run around the block and even though he was exhausted, he just lay on the couch, his eyes wide open, and his heart racing. Emma was closed up in her room crying her little eyes out. Meanwhile Jethro and Amy were sitting up in bed, struggling to make sense of the evenings events.

"Assaulting an officer, slapping a minor, stealing, an officer's gun, firing it inside the police station, and suspected of child abuse. Needless to say Anton is going away for a long time." Jethro commented.

"Unless he has money." Amy sighed.

"Didn't look like he had much money though." Jethro replied.

"What's going to happen to the kids?" Amy asked.

"Well if there isn't any family they will go to foster care." Jethro explained.

"Oh those poor kids." Amy replied.

"I know, hopefully they are still young enough to be desirable." Jethro replied.

"You remember what they told us. Most people want babies." Amy reminded.

"So they are going to be stuck in the system." Jethro sighed.

"You know we are still in the system and Emma is older now..." Amy started.

"I don't know..." Jethro started.

"Well we can't just leave them in the cold!" Amy snapped.

"I know but are you sure you are up for this? Remember our past experiences, fostering is not for the faint of heart." Jethro reminded.

"I know it won't be easy but I always wanted a big family but between the miscarriages, the failed adoption, and the demand for babies. I think an older kid is best." Amy replied.

"I am going to check on the kids. You try to get some sleep and we will discuss this again in the morning. If you are still serious I will call our case-worker and see what we can do." Jethro replied, kissing his wife on the forehead and exiting the room.

* * *

 **A/N: Could the DiNardo's be related to the DiNozzo's? I will explain more about the Gibbs family in the next chapter. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	3. Hoping For Happiness

Amy and Jethro opted not to say anything about fostering the DiNardo siblings until they were officially approved. Five years ago they had been selected to adopt a baby girl. Only to lose custody when the baby was two days old. Apparently the mother had not told the birth father. When he found out he came back and insisted on taking custody. Jethro, Amy, and Liam were heartbroken. At barely two Emma was too little to understand but even she was effected. They had been trying to expand their family since Emma was a year old but they were disappointed at every turn. They had given up about a year and a half ago. Deciding that they were happy with the family they had. Then they met Shane and his sister. Their father was arrested for assaulting a police officer and it wasn't long before the suspicions of child abuse were confirmed. The twins were currently at the county shelter waiting to be transferred to a foster home. Jethro and Amy had spoken with their caseworker on Tuesday. It was now Thursday and they had not yet heard anything. It had only been two days but the couple was already starting to lose hope. The twins probably had other family willing to adopt them and maybe they would be better off like that.

* * *

Jethro and Amy had been married for seven years now. They had married when Emma was six months old. After dating for a year. Jethro had a sixteen year old son Liam with his ex-wife Stephanie. The couple had already split up when Stephanie discovered she was pregnant. Initially Stephanie had been awarded custody but surrendered Liam to Jethro when she learned that he was a boy. She had wanted a girl and was worried that Liam would be too much like his father. She saw Liam from time to time but for the most part he had been raised by Jethro and then later on Jethro and Amy. Amelia Lenore Franks was the niece of Jethro's mentor Mike Franks. The daughter of Mike's eldest brother Maynard and his wife Emma. Emma's father was a bar-tender back in Kentucky. Like with Jethro and Stephanie, Amy and Darren had broken up before Amy knew she was pregnant. Darren was killed in a robbery just before Emma's first birthday. So Emma would never know him. Jethro had met Amelia when they both went down to Mexico to tend to Mike following his hip surgery. At that point Amy was three months along. In the month they were caring for Mike, they bonded. A two months later, Amy a special needs teacher, accepted a job in DC. When Emma was born, Amy put Jethro's name on the birth certificate and they named her for their mothers. They had wanted more kids and when Emma was a year old they started trying. They got pregnant after only one month but Amy had a miscarriage in the seventh week. They started trying again about two months later. This time it took nearly six months for a pregnancy. The doctor wanted to see Amy more often due to her previous miscarriage. At eleven weeks she had a second appointment and it was discovered that the baby had stopped growing in the eighth week. Tests were run on both Amy and Jethro and no cause was found but Jethro could not stand the idea of losing a fourth child and Amy was pretty shaken as well. So they decided to turn to adoption. They were matched quickly but again endured heartbreak. That is when they sought to be foster parents. Unfortunately fostering can be very disheartening. You get attached to a kid and then they are gone. Either the parents take them back or another family is found. They had fourteen foster children over the three years they were in the program. They did love it and they were happy to take in older children but there was a draw back. They got mostly teens with severe emotional problems. It was one thing with Liam because he was tall and strong but once they got aggressive with Emma they had to go. After a while they had to say no more kids with emotional problems. Their last fostering experience was by far the worst. They actually really loved Johnny. He was a seven year old with severe Cerebral Palsy, Fetal Alcohol, lung disease, HIV, epilepsy, and probably ten other major health problems. All the results of his mother's drug and alcohol abuse. It was a ton of extra work especially the HIV precautions but they loved him. They desperately wanted to adopt him and they were in the process. When Emma came home from kindergarten with a cold. Jethro and Amy sent her to a friend's house as soon as she began showing symptoms but it was still too late. Johnny spent two months in the hospital with one being in the ICU. When Jethro and Amy went to get him. They were met by a social worker. Not their social worker either. Their social worker was on maternity leave at the time. The other social worker insisted that it was unsafe for Johnny to be in the care of such careless people and he certainly had no business being around other children. He was removed from their home and placed with a new foster family. The Gibbs' fought to get custody back but before they could go to court. Johnny died at the hands of his new foster parents. They were part of a bizarre religion that called themselves Christians but were far from any Christian the Gibbs' ha ever met. They insisted that Johnny's illnesses were the result of his sins and his family's sins. Their priest held him underwater for a full minute. When they pulled him up he had aspirated but the parents refused to get him medical treatment. Saying that he would be cured by prayer. It was just the last of the devil fighting out of him. He died alone and cold that very night. Jethro and Amy found out via a call from the interim social worker. The foster parents were jailed and the social worker was fired but it made no difference to them. The Gibbs' could not handle another heartbreak and their family was perfect the way it was.

* * *

Gibbs stepped into the bullpen, grateful to be back at work. He loved the extra time he got with his family but right now he desperately needed a distraction. He was still shaken by the events of Monday night and waiting for the social worker to call was driving him crazy. He wanted only to know if he would be expanding his family after all. He really hoped that he could adopt Shane and his sister (he still hadn't heard her name and doubted that she had one.) They were such great kids and he knew that Amy would love it and so would the kids. The family wanted the adoption but he needed it. He needed the adoption to heal his broken heart. He looked up and studied the empty desk that had been shoved into the corner. It had only been two months but the untouched desk had already gathered a thin layer of dust. The Mighty Mouse stapler being the exception. For some reason Gibbs took comfort in holding the small office supply. Maybe because it had been Tony's most prized possession. At least among the things kept in the office. The other things had been moved into storage until Gibbs could decide what to do with them. Except for the goldfish which were now the beloved pets of Emma.

"Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped you." Gibbs whispered.

* * *

 **A/N: Any guesses on what happened to Tony? Gibbs and Amy get word from the social worker in the next chapter. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	4. News At Last

Friday arrived and Jethro and Amy had all but given up on hearing from the social worker. They had talked the night before and reaffirmed that their family was perfect the way it was and that Shane and his sister would get the family they deserved. They had other things on their mind it was Emma's last day of Vacation Bible School and their were three whole weeks until summer camp started for her. Meanwhile Liam would leave in one week for a month long stint in a summer camp for children with diabetes and Amy's parents were due to arrive on Monday. Amy had the bathroom set up to where her father could be wheeled inside and her mother could easily clean and bathe him. They were now in the process of setting up the living room to be his room. The kids weren't thrilled about having to make due with the old small TV in the living room that only worked thanks to the converter box from the cable department but as Amy reminded. It was only for one week and this could be grandpa's last visit. They really didn't have time to deal with an emergency fostering situation right now. Though the kids room was already set up.

"Did you talk to Ducky about his friend's hospital bed?" Amy asked.

"Yes the wife ran into some finical troubles and had to sell it but he gave the number of a medical supply store that rents them out." Jethro replied.

"Great because we need one for my dad. Apparently he is having convulsions during the night now and really needs the bars." Amy explained.

"Amy" Jethro whispered.

"It's hard but he's had eighty-four years and all but the last two have been great." Amy replied.

"I know but I remember how hard it was too lose my dad. Of course I didn't have the luxury of always being close to my father and I had lost my mom too." Jethro explained.

"I am worried for my mom. She's lucky she married him when she was older and had time to be independent but he was still the love of her life." Amy explained.

"She'll be OK and she can move in with us if need be." Jethro replied.

"Thank you Jethro." Amy replied.

"Well I need to get going." Jethro replied.

"Thanks don't forget Emma's VBS closing ceremony is at eleven and if you can make it. She would absolutely love for you to be there." Amy reminded.

"I will be there." Jethro assured.

"Don't stress too much on it but if you can sneak away for a couple hours it would be great." Amy replied.

* * *

Jethro arranged for his team to have their lunch break starting at ten-thirty and told them to be back no later than noon. He figured that would offer him plenty of time to get to the church, see Emma's program, and then get back to the office. He had grabbed a sandwich from Subway on the way into the office and figured he could he could eat it on the drive over. Amy wouldn't be there to scream at him for eating while driving.

"Take lunch! Meet back here at noon no later!" Gibbs called.

"Really you never give us a two hour lunch." Dallas commented.

"Are you OK?" McGee asked.

"Yeah Emma has a short program at Bible School and I promised that I would be here." Gibbs explained.

"Oh well in that case have fun." Bishop replied.

"I will and I am keep my phone on vibrate if you need anything." Gibbs called.

* * *

Gibbs made it to the church just as Emma's program was starting. He knew it wasn't practical to leave work in the middle of the day for a twenty minute program, but it certainly felt necessary. Between losing his first family and almost dying last summer he was really trying to appreciate the small stuff more. Especially with the children. Liam would be off to college in two years and Emma was probably going to be his last baby.

"Daddy you came!" Emma cried.

"Of course I did. I wouldn't miss this for the world." Jethro replied.

"Mommy said that you might have to work." Emma commented.

"Well we didn't have a case and it was at lunch time." Jethro explained.

"I am so happy!" Emma cried.

"Me too you were great and your mom recorded it for Liam to watch later." Jethro replied.

"Cool but where is mommy?" Emma asked.

"She had to take a call but she waited until you were all done." Jethro explained.

"OK" Emma replied.

"Come on I need to get back to work but I can help you find mommy." Jethro replied.

"Alright" Emma replied.

* * *

Jethro and Emma quickly found Amy standing in the lobby outside the fellowship hall. She was still on the phone and quieted her voice when she saw Emma and Jethro enter. She quickly rushed out of the building and headed towards her car. Jethro left Emma who was talking to her friends and went off in search of his wife. It didn't take long for him to find her sitting in her minivan and she opened the passenger door when she saw him.

"Is everything OK?" Jethro asked, fearing that something had happened to Maynard.

"That was the social worker." Amy croaked.

"And?" Jethro asked anticipating bad news.

"We have been approved! We can adopt the twins!" Amy cried.

"We can?" Jethro asked.

"Yes we can pick them up tomorrow." Amy replied.

"That's awful sudden." Jethro remarked.

"I know and especially with my parents coming but these kids need immediate placement." Amy explained.

"Well we Gibbs' do never do anything the easy way." Jethro laughed.

"So you want to do it?" Amy asked.

"Yes" Jethro replied.

"I will call the social worker back right away." Amy replied, happily.

"Mommy! Daddy! Did you guys forget me?!" Emma cried climbing into the car.

"No mommy just had to make a grown-up call." Amy replied.

"Why is grandpa sick again?" Emma asked.

"No but we did get some big news." Jethro replied.

"What?" Emma asked.

"You have to promise to act surprised when we tell Liam later but the social worker called and we are going to adopt Shane and his sister." Amy explained.

"We are?! I am getting a little sister and a little brother?!" Emma cried.

"Yes" Jethro replied.

"Awesome!" Emma cried.

* * *

 **A/N: The Gibbs family picks up the twins in the next chapter and I will reveal Tony's cause of death soon. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	5. New Family

It had been a long time since Gibbs had felt true and honest joy. He had been felt moments of happiness, but for the most part he had just felt lost and he had a lasting heaviness in his heart. He had carried that feeling of grief for past month, three weeks, six days, thirteen hours, thirty-five minutes and forty-nine seconds. He had it down to the second of when he lost his beloved Senior Field Agent. In truth Tony had been gone for four hours when Jethro got the call but that time was a blur that Jethro had tried his damnedest to block out. Losing Tony would have been easier if he had died in a blaze of glory, a accident, or even an illness. The way he had lost his son only added to the unimaginable pain he had been feeling ever since Amy handed him that phone. Ever since he heard those officers words and prayed that they were not about his son. He still remembered the following morning sitting on a stool in autopsy. Just watching as a distraught Ducky and an equally distraught Jimmy dissected Tony like a ninth grade biology frog. Just praying that there was some mistake. Even though the man on the table was clearly Tony. Ducky ruled Tony's death an accident. He was speeding, lost control of the wheel and wrapped his car around a tree. He had ruptured a few vital organs but what killed him was the head injury. Tragically his accident was no accident. Tony had taken his own life. No note was left behind but a mere thirty minutes before the accident he had called Jethro and told him that he was going away. Saying he had left his belongings in the apartment. Some things were marked for charity but everything else was divided among the team. He said that he loved him and then he took his own life. Jethro put on his happy face for his family and his brave face for his remaining team but it was getting harder to hide the hurt. He was on the verge of breaking down when he learned they would be adopting the twins. Knowing that his family was growing and that he could help those sweet babies helped to heal his broken heart.

* * *

According to the social worker the twins were in need of immediate placement in an experienced and capable foster family. Shane was special needs with asthma and some other medical problems. While his sister. Who it turned out was named Laura Jo, had not spoken in two months. Both kids experienced night terrors and exhibited classic signs of physical, mental, and sexual abuse. It would be a tough road but they were sweet kids and it sure beat finding out they had fallen victim to the system. Coming out even more abused and broken than they had been before. Ending up adults lost and helpless in the world. For that reason Amy and Jethro had stayed up all night on Friday explaining to the children about the twins and going over protocol for the twins care. From now on the family would have to be quiet and calm. They would have to try to keep their voices down and check their body language. It wouldn't be easy but it was necessary to keep the twins feeling as secure as possible. The rest of the night was devoted to preparing the room. Two sets of bunk-beds. The bottom bunks were made for the twins. The right bed was made up with blue sheets with tiny red fire-trucks. While the bed on the left was made up with purple sheets with white unicorns. The drawers were filled with clothes that should fit the twins and each twin had a shelf of books and a box of toys. Saturday morning Jethro and Amy made the drive to the county shelter. Where they would meet their newest additions and where Jethro and Amy would begin the adoption process. Meanwhile Liam and Emma stayed home and put the finishing touches on the house.

* * *

Jethro and Amy arrived to the County Shelter just after noon. They rang the doorbell and were buzzed in by a heavyset black woman in her mid sixties. They waited in the sunny lobby for a security guard who led them through a set of double doors and up a hall past offices, a cafeteria, library, laundry room, and bathrooms. The building had served as a high school for years and some of the murals were still vaguely visible underneath the bright white paint. At the end of the hall was a stair case and an elevator. The Gibbs' were led up the staircase and down another hallway. This hallway contained bedrooms. At the end of the hall was a playroom. The guard whispered something and a thirty something blonde woman called for Shane and his sister. Shane knelt down and moved his fingers. He then took his sister's hand and they nervously made their way to the door.

"Shane, Laura meet your foster parents, Jethro and Amy Gibbs." The woman introduced.

"Hello Shane and Laura I am Jethro." Jethro introduced.

"And I am Amelia but you may call me Amy." Amy introduced.

* * *

Shane got in front of Laura and quietly began moving his fingers again. Carefully spelling out the name Laura. He then signed that Jethro and Amy were their new foster parents and carefully spelled out their names. His hands moving perfectly as if he had been signing his entire life. Laura nodded her head skeptically and asked Shane in sign if they were safe. Shane signed that they were Emma's parents and Emma said that they were good. Jethro knelt down and signed to Laura that he was a friend and that he knew sign language.

"You know sign?" Shane asked.

"Yeah learned in high school. They offered it my last couple years and it was easy because the teacher was really pretty." Jethro explained.

"I am glad you can sign. I am shy but I can talk but Laura is deaf." Shane replied.

"Who taught you to sign so well?" Jethro asked.

"Our uncle Tony." Shane replied.

" was our friend, our protector." Laura signed.

"He kept us safe when daddy got mean." Shane explained.

"What happened to him?" Jethro asked.

"He died and Laura hasn't spoken since." Shane replied.

* * *

 **A/N: So Tony was the twins uncle. Why did he never ask Gibbs for help and what does it have to to with his suicide? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	6. Newest Additions

Jethro and Amy knew that Laura's deafness would make the adoption more challenging but they also knew that it would also make it more rewarding. Jethro was fluent in sign, Amy knew a decent amount, and Liam was taking a sign course at the community college. Emma knew baby sign but she was a smart girl and would learn quickly.

* * *

The twins stayed back in the playroom while Jethro and Amy filled out paperwork and talked with the social worker. Apparently even the social worker had no idea that Laura was deaf. They knew she had been mute since the death of her uncle and Shane had communicated for her but that was all they knew. Once the paperwork was filled out.

"Jethro are you alright?" Amy asked as she signed yet another form.

"These kids they look just like Tony and now I find out they had an Uncle Tony, who died at the same time as my Tony. I mean there is no such thing as a coincidence.' Jethro explained.

"That is very strange." Amy commented.

"But it doesn't add up. If these kids were that dependent on Tony. Why would he kill himself. I mean I know he had a lot wrong in his life but Tony always puts others first." Jethro explained.

"It happened two days after you guys got back from Israel. He was probably just missing her and not thinking clearly. It was one hit after another with him and he just broke down. I saw the pain in his eyes everyday." Amy explained.

"It just doesn't seem like Tony." Jethro sighed.

"Let's not think about it. Let's just think about getting Shane and Laura home." Amy replied.

"Alright" Jethro reluctantly agreed.

* * *

Jethro did his best to hide his pain and grief. He wanted to fall apart. Wondering just how Tony could commit suicide with the twins at the mercy of their abusive father. He would have to answer those questions later on but right now he had to worry about the twins and his older children.

"Alright we are done." Amy said handing the stack of papers to the social worker.

"Very well now before you get the twins there are a few things that we need to go over." Joan explained.

"We read the packets front to back about three times." Jethro commented.

"I know but there were some things left out. Intentionally." Joan replied.

"What?" Amy asked.

"For starters the twins mother died last year under mysterious circumstances. Anton was the lead suspect but Julia's death could not be proven as a murder. After Julia died the twins uncle attempted to gain custody. Unfortunately Anton refused to give up custody." Joan explained.

"What happened to the uncle?" Jethro asked.

"He passed away two months ago." Joan replied.

"This is all stuff we know. Why are you telling us?" Amy asked.

"Anton had the intention of selling the twins. They are considered to be endangered. That is why we insisted on sending them to you. We know you have the resources to keep them safe." Joan explained.

"We will stop at nothing to protect them." Jethro assured.

* * *

Jethro left the shelter feeling numb. He couldn't help but wonder why Tony had never come to him or even told him about the twins. If he had known he would have used every resource at his disposal to ensure Tony got custody. It would have been perfect; the twins would have been safe long ago and Tony would still be alive. He could almost see him chasing Tony and the twins around the park. Instead he would have to bring the twins to see Tony's grave. He loved the twins and their link to Tony but his heart broke knowing their past and how they came to be in his family.

"So we're really coming home with you?" Shane asked.

"Yes" Jethro replied.

"And our dad really can't take us back?" Shane asked.

"No he is in prison." Jethro assured.

"So are we your children now?" Shane asked.

"Yes you are our foster children and in a few months we will adopt you." Jethro replied.

"Both of us?" Shane asked.

"Of course" Jethro assured.

* * *

The drive home from the shelter was made in almost total silence. Jethro gripped the wheel and stared straight ahead. He had so many questions left to answer. From the passenger seat Amy silently texted her mom that she had news and inquired into how her dad was doing. Meanwhile Laura did like Jethro and watched the world pass by our her window and Shane fell into a peaceful sleep. The family pulled into the driveway, Jethro took Shane and Amy carried Laura inside. They found Liam and Emma sitting on the couch watching television.

"We're home!" Amy called.

"Are they here?!" Emma asked excitedly.

"Yes but they are sleeping. Your mom and I are going to put them down in their room and then we have some things to talk about." Jethro explained.

* * *

Ten minutes later the Gibbs family was gathered around the kitchen table. Amy had brought the jug of Kool-Aide and set it down on the table. Before taking her usual seat at the foot of the table. Jethro sat at the the head of the table and Liam and Emma were in their usual spots with Liam to the left of Jethro and Emma on his right.

"As of today we are the twins foster family and we will be able to adopt them in about six months. We will have monthly inspections until then. So it is crucial that we keep the house as neat as possible from now on." Jethro explained.

"Alright" Emma replied.

"Is that it? I need to get to work early." Liam asked.

"We need to talk a little more but then you can go." Amy replied.

"We learned today that Laura is deaf but both Shane and her are fluent in sign. We will be taking classes as a family beginning on Monday. Shane also has asthma so all the more reason to keep things clean." Jethro explained.

"Most importantly these twins are traumatized. They will be going to counseling three days a week and we are all going to have to be extremely careful around them." Amy explained.

* * *

 **A/N: How will the twins adapt and how will the family adapt to them? New chapter will be be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	7. First Night

It ended up being just Jethro, Amy, and the twins, for Shane and Laura's first night with the Gibbs family. Emma was sleeping over at her friend Chloe's house and Liam was staying at his friend Rodney's house. So he could use his pool for his morning practice since the community pool was closed for cleaning and the Community Center pool didn't open until nine on Saturday's. That arrangement actually worked out. Since it ensured that Jethro and Amy would be able to give the twins their undivided attention.

* * *

Jethro entertained the twins while Amy got dinner ready. It had been a long day so the twins first meal with the Gibbs family was just a quick spaghetti and a Ceaser salad. The twins were very shy and fearful. A far cry from any other three year old that Jethro had met. They just sat on the floor of the living room quietly playing with two teddy bears. Laura signed something to Shane and he looked up at Jethro with his big green eyes. A shiver went down the former Marine's back. It was so hard not to call him Tony. Knowing the twins story and that they were Tony's niece and nephew. Only added to the hurt questions that had been building since Tony's death. He wanted only to go to the office and investigate this story but he could not. Now was time to care for his family.

"Jethro?" Shane called.

"What is it, Shane?" Jethro asked.

"Laura needs to go to the bathroom." Shane replied.

"Alright I will take you." Jethro replied, signing for Laura.

* * *

The family was now gathered around the table. Jethro had drug Emma's old booster seats out of the attic for the twins to use. Once again the twins anxieties were made obvious. Laura had not touched her food and Shane was just picking at his plate. He had eaten a couple of bites of each but for the most part it remained untouched. Midway through the meal, Laura reached for her glass of milk. She almost had it but lost her grip at the last second and the liquid spilled all over her food and the table. Shane's eyes widened when he saw what his sister had done. Laura was visibly shaking and tears were pouring down her cheeks.

"Sorry it was an accident." Shane apologized making himself small.

"It's OK it was just an accident. It can be cleaned up." Amy assured.

* * *

Jethro cleaned up the mess while Amy carried Laura upstairs to get her cleaned up. Shane stood silently beside the table while Jethro cleaned the mess. The toddler kept looking back and fourth between Jethro and the stairs.

"What's wrong little guy?" Jethro asked.

"Where's Laura?" Shane asked.

"She's upstairs so that Amy can get her cleaned up." Jethro explained.

"Don't hurt her!" Shane cried.

"Shane we are not going to hurt her. We are just getting her into some dry clothes." Jethro assured.

"She didn't mean to. She's just clumsy." Shane replied.

"I know Shane. Nobody is going to hurt you or Laura ever again. Now come on it's time to get you ready for bed." Jethro explained.

* * *

Amy carefully removed Laura's t-shirt. She shuddered at the sight of the scars and still healing bruises that covered the girl's body. No child should have to suffer as much as these sweet babies had. She reached down to remove Laura's pants and the toddler immediately shrank back. Amy remembered the social worker's story about the twins being victims of sexual abuse.

"Do you want me to look away while you change your pants?" Amy signed.

"Don't hurt" Laura signed.

"I want hurt you." Amy assured.

"Don't touch me down there." Laura pleaded.

"I won't baby girl." Amy assured.

"That's what they said." Laura signed.

* * *

Getting the twins bathed was far more challenging than Jethro and Amy could have anticipated. Bathing a toddler was never easy but bathing two toddler victims of sexual abuse was near impossible. It was two hours and a lot of tears before the twins were cleaned. Once they were bathed and in their pajamas. Jethro and Amy carried them down the hall to what would be their room. Amy tucked in Shane while Jethro tucked Laura in.

"Goodnight Shane if you need anything just call." Amy said, kissing the boy on the forehead.

"Goodnight Laura if you need anything let us know." Jethro signed, kissing Laura on the forehead.

* * *

Once the twins were in bed, Jethro and Amy went through their own night routine. By ten they were sitting together in their bed. Amy was busy reading and Jethro was sitting in silence just staring straight ahead at the wall. Tony's involvement in the twins lives was still weighing heavily on his mind. He was already struggling to accept that Tony had really killed himself. Even knowing all the pain his agent had endured in the final months of his life. The story he heard that day only added to his doubts and concerns.

"Are you alright, Jethro?" Amy asked.

"Yeah just thinking." Jethro replied.

"About what?" Amy asked.

"Tony" Jethro replied.

"Again? I know you miss him but you are driving yourself crazy." Amy replied.

"What if Anton did something to his car?" Jethro asked.

"Jethro they checked his car four times a different mechanic each time. Everything was fine. Tony was simply too depressed to carry on." Amy explained.

"But it doesn't make sense. Tony was not one to give up and why would he end his life when the twins needed him most?" Jethro questioned.

"I don't know Jethro. I can't get into his head but he was severely depressed in the end. I don't think that anything could have brought him back after Ziva was killed and to find out that he had a child only for her to die in his arms. After everything that happened to him. He just couldn't come back." Amy explained.

"But it doesn't make sense. It just doesn't make sense!" Jethro cried, tears pouring down his cheek.

* * *

.

 **A/N: There is a lot more to Tony's suicide than anybody could have anticipated. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	8. Life Changing

Monday brought a new challenge to the Gibbs family. Amy's parents were due to arrive around noon. An event that had completely skipped Jethro and Amy's minds. Until Big Emma called them on Sunday night and informed them that they were going to ride the air-port shuttle. One so that Amy would not have to go out of her way and two because the shuttle had a wheelchair lift that made transporting Maynard much easier. Once they arrived transportation would not be an issue. As Maynard did not go out much. That morning Jethro was planning on bringing the twins by the office to meet his co-workers.

"Did you get the car-seats installed in your truck?" Amy asked.

"Yeah but I had to take out Emma's booster seat. I am going to need to get a bigger truck." Jethro replied.

"You electively buying a new vehicle? I never thought I would see the day." Amy commented.

"Used but it's new to me." Jethro commented

"Still you aren't exactly one to rush out in buy something new." Amy commented.

"I've been thinking about it for a few months now but I didn't really have a good excuse." Jethro explained.

"Well Liam is off Wednesday so we can go shopping then." Amy replied.

* * *

Getting the twins out of the house was not an easy task. Between their anxieties and Emma's fit about not being able to go along. The seemingly simple task ended up taking almost an hour. The drive to NCIS Head Quarters was made in silence. The twins sat straight up in their car-seats, trying desperately to hold onto each other.

"I hope I'm not making a huge mistake." Jethro said to himself.

* * *

Getting the twins through security was another grueling task for Jethro. He had no idea how he was going to handle such severely traumatized children but he couldn't back out now. He was already exhausted by the time he arrived up to the bullpen. He breathed a sigh of relief that he had called Abby and told her to bring Ducky and Jimmy upstairs. He didn't think he could handle having to go all over the building.

"Everybody there are some people I would like you to meet." Jethro called.

"Your not replacing me?" Dallas asked, he was the fourth Probie to come in the two months since Tony's death.

"These are my new adopted twins, Shane and Laura." Jethro introduced.

"Aw you adopted babies! Why didn't you tell us?!" Abby cried.

"It was a last minute arrangement. It's a long story." Jethro explained.

"They are adorable." Dallas commented.

"Congratulations Boss, I know how long you guys have been wanting this." McGee replied.

"I am so happy for you guys." Bishop added.

"They are truly precious children and they are very lucky to have you." Ducky replied.

"Thank you guys so much. They are a blessing." Jethro replied.

"You have been unusually quiet Mr. Palmer, is everything OK?" Ducky asked.

"No this isn't right. They shouldn't be here." Jimmy stammered.

"Mr. Palmer! That is very rude!" Ducky chastised.

"How can you not be happy for Gibbs? Are you jealous?" Abby questioned.

"They've wanted this for so long. You need to push your feelings aside." McGee added.

"No it's nothing like that. It's just..." Jimmy started.

"Save it!" Bishop cried.

"Nevermind I am sorry. I'm going back down to autopsy." Jimmy replied.

* * *

With Jethro having the twins at NCIS and Liam at work. It was up to Emma to help Amy put the finishing touches on the house. Yet another thing the young girl was not happy about. Emma Lou and Maynard's plane touched down at eleven fifteen and the shuttle pulled up to the Gibbs house at twelve thirty. Amy's heart sank as she watched her mother wheel her father up towards the house. She knew that his health was bad but his condition had taken a definite downturn since the last time she had seen him. Which was only six weeks prior. Her family was in for a heart break very soon. Maybe that's why the twins came along when they did.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Emma cried.

"Emma you are getting so big." Emma Lou commented.

"Mom, dad how was your flight?" Amy asked.

"It was great." Emma Lou replied.

"Alright so both of you will be staying in the living room. We rented a hospital bed and pulled out the couch. I am sorry that it is not more comfortable." Amy explained.

"It will be just fine." Emma Lou assured.

"I will get you guys set up and then we need to talk about something." Amy replied.

"Of course dear." Emma Lou replied.

* * *

Amy and Emma helped Emma Lou unpack hers and Maynard's bags. Then they sent Emma upstairs while they got Maynard changed and got him settled in for a nap. Before heading into the kitchen to have their big talk. Amy studied her mom, everybody said that she looked just like her but she didn't see it. However her mom did look exactly like little Emma. She had seen pictures of her mom when she was small and aside from photo quality and the cars in the background. You could never tell the difference between the two.

"So what did you need to talk about?" Emma Lou asked.

"Jethro and I have two new additions." Amy replied.

"You're pregnant? With twins?! Oh I knew that it would happen for you!" Emma Lou cried.

"No we are not pregnant. We adopted a set of twins. Well we are in the process of adopting them. They are three years old. Their names are Laura and Shane, they were abused. So that is going to be a challenge but we can handle it." Amy explained.

"That is so wonderful but where are they?" Emma Lou asked.

"Jethro took them to meet his friends at work. They should be back soon." Amy explained.

"Well I can't wait to meet them." Emma Lou replied.

"You are going to love them." Amy replied.

"Of course I will. Emma Lou replied.

"So are you hungry?" Amy asked.

"No we ate on the plane." Emma Lou replied.

"Alright" Amy replied.

"So Amy you know what they say about adoption." Emma Lou commented.

"What?" Amy asked.

"That adopting takes the stress off of mom's and they get pregnant pretty fast after that." Emma Lou explained.

"That's a nice thought mom but Jethro and I have given up trying and we are always very careful. I am not going to get pregnant." Amy replied.

"That's what I said right before I got pregnant with you." Emma Lou laughed.

"I know mom but it is not going to happen." Amy replied.

"Gibbs' aren't the only one with gut feelings sweetheart. So be ready." Emma Lou replied.

* * *

 **A/N: Why did Jimmy have such an inappropriate reaction to meeting the twins? Could Emma Lou's gut feeling be accurate? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	9. Major Changes

The twins had now been with the Gibbs family for about a week now. On Tuesday the family learned that another major change was coming their way. Emma Lou had decided that it was time to move Maynard into a nursing home. He could no longer help her with transferring himself and his condition had gotten to where he needed care that she could not provide. The facility had a small apartment complex that served people like Emma Lou. Who were spouses of patients, as well as developmentally disabled adults who could live alone but needed a little extra assistance. Emma Lou had gotten an apartment at the facility. She had leased a two bedroom so that her grand-kids and friends from Tennessee could visit her. Amy was sad to see her dad go into assisted living but relieved that he would be in a safe place in the care of professionals. She was even more relieved to know that her mom was close by. The nursing home was only about half an hour from the Gibbs' home. Amy had not said a word to Emma Lou or the children, but she knew that her dad did not have much time left at all. She knew that Maynard's death would destroy Emma Lou and that she would need her family by her side.

* * *

By the twins second Monday with the family, Maynard was officially moved into the facility and Emma Lou was flying home to pack up her life. She would pack what she wanted to keep and sell or donate anything else. Amy had gone home to help her mother sort through her belongings. Her brother Lewis and her sister Caroline had already agreed to help but Amy needed the closure. Since Liam and Emma Ann had already left for camp and Jethro's hours were unpredictable the twins would be coming along. Amy was apprehensive about traveling with the twins but even more so about leaving them with a sitter.

"Well we have to get going if we want to catch the plane." Amy said.

"Alright" Jethro replied.

"Emma should arrive to camp about four and Liam should be there about five. Liam should have service but I don't think Emma will." Amy explained.

"Alright" Jethro replied.

"Are you OK?" Amy asked.

"I am going to miss the twins. I'll miss you too but I am going to miss my babies." Jethro admitted.

"I will call you tonight and if you can get McGee to come over we can Skype." Amy offered.

"I'll see what I can do." Jethro replied.

"It's just for a five days." Amy reminded.

"I know but you know how I am about being apart from my family." Jethro explained.

"I know" Amy replied, sympathetically.

"Be safe" Jethro said.

"You too" Amy replied.

"Call me when you land." Jethro instructed.

"Of course" Amy assured.

* * *

Amy kept a close eye on Emma Lou as they made their way through the air-port. She noticed the sadness in her mother's eyes. Putting Maynard into the care facility had been rough on her but she could not put it off any longer. She noticed that Emma Lou kept giving the twins wistful looks. The twins were shyly walking ahead of Amy attached to their toddler leashes. Amy had sworn she'd never use one of those things. Then Emma Ann came along and her opinion changed very quickly. The twins weren't so keen on the leashes but she didn't have a toddler stroller yet and the last thing she needed was for one of them to bolt.

"Do you want to take Shane? He's more outgoing than Laura." Amy offered.

"No thank you. I don't want to spook him." Amy Lou replied.

"He needs to get used to people." Amy insisted.

"If you think it will work." Emma Lou replied.

* * *

Amy handed Shane over to her mother. He looked back shyly but then continued on his way. Getting through airport security proved to be no easier than getting through security at NCIS. The twins ran and hid behind Amy and Emma Lou.

"I am sorry. They are new foster children and abuse survivors." Amy apologized.

"Just because they are abuse victims does not mean that you cannot discipline them!" A woman loudly complained.

"Spend a night with them and tell me if you still think they are misbehaving!" Amy snapped.

"Be careful Amelia Lenore, this woman is not worth it." Emma Lou warned.

"Fine but I just can't stand some people." Amy scoffed.

* * *

The flight was not much better for the Gibbs'. It turned out that Laura was prone to severe air sickness. Thankfully the airline had an extra car-seat on hand after she soiled hers. Unfortunately air sickness proved to be the least of the family's problems. It was a nearly two hour flight with two screaming kids, one of whom was puking her guts out but refusing to take any sort of medicine. Amy gave up after Laura tossed away the second pill. Deboarding the plane was an ordeal in it's self. Amy could practically feel the angry stares as she carried the still screaming twins off of the plane.

"Enjoy Tennessee!" The flight attendant called, handing Amy Laura's dirty car-seat.

"Thank you" Amy replied with fake enthusiasm.

"Trust me it gets easier." The attendant assured.

"I hope so" Amy sighed.

* * *

Amy, Emma Lou, and the twins pulled up to Amy's childhood home at just after one in the afternoon. Amy carried the twins inside while Emma Lou got her luggage. Amy set the twins down on the couch and looked around the living room where she had spent her childhood. When she was a kid it was like a page out of Southern Living. Now it looked like the common room of an old folks home. Her dad's medical equipment was shoved into one corner. Ready to be collected by the supply store. There was a special bar attached to the wall by his favorite chair and one of those chair lifts had been applied to the staircase. She looked at the wall of photographs. She studied the side by side frame of her Uncle Mike and her sister Cheryl.

"Are you OK, Amy?" Shane asked.

"Fine just thinking." Amy replied.

"I love you." Shane said.

"I love you, too." Amy replied, amazed by the sigh of affection but knowing there was still a long way to go.

 **A/N: At least Shane is making progress but he does still have a long road. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	10. Revealed

**WARNING! This chapter contains very disturbing and graphic content. Please read with caution.**

* * *

Jethro really hated being home alone. In his head he knew that they were all safe but in his heart he was terrified. He was always sure that something terrible would happen again. That he would lose his family again. Emma had called him from the phone at camp and said that she would call every time she was allowed phone access. Every other day for five minutes or less. Unless it was an emergency. Luke had contacted him as well. Since the camp Luke worked catered to children with diabetes they had far better cell service and even WiFi in the main lodge and infirmary. Of course Amy had called to tell him that she had arrived safely and allowed him to talk with the twins. Now it was evening and he was getting ready to head to sleep.

* * *

Amy pulled herself out of bed and looked around her childhood bedroom. Her mom had offered her the master bedroom but she had politely declined. She wanted to spend her final nights in her childhood home, in her childhood room. She changed into an old t-shirt and the pair of jeans she had worn the day before. Then got the twins cleaned up and ready for the day. Her mom had made pancakes for breakfast. It was just like when she was a kid. Except her dad was gone and their were three teenagers, a nine year old, and two toddlers running around. Along with Caroline's husband Mark and Lewis' fiancee Eve.

"Alright Travis and Darryl you two help Mark clear out the attic. Lewis you and Sherry can take on the garden. Caroline and Amy you two clean out your rooms. Rory you can help me with my room. We will break at noon for lunch and then just as long as we can tonight! Eve in your condition I think it would be best if you just handle the twins and do light work." Emma Lou announced.

"Mom are you sure you can handle your room with just Rory? I don't have a lot in mine." Caroline offered.

"Don't worry about it Caroline. I have most everything already packed. It's just carrying boxes down and sorting." Emma Lou assured.

"Wait what's wrong with Eve?" Amy asked.

"She's pregnant dear." Emma Lou replied.

"Oh that's great congratulations." Amy replied.

"Thanks I am four months today." Eve replied.

* * *

Eve had studied child psychology in college. She also had also taken a sign language course to help Rory gain a girl scout badge. So Amy felt confident that she would be able to handle the twins better than anyone else. Not wanting to drag the twins out. Eve had opted to mind the twins in Lewis' old bedroom. There was still a TV set in there and she had brought Travis' old iPad for them to play with. She set the twins on the floor and switched the TV to the Disney Channel.

"Do you kids like Liv and Maddie?" Eve asked, signing for Laura.

"It's OK" Shane replied.

"Same" Laura signed.

"Well what do you like to watch?" Eve asked.

"I don't know. We weren't allowed to watch TV very much. Daddy watched grown-up shows and yelled if we tried to watch." Shane explained.

"This show is probably a little mature for you two anyway. How about we color." Eve suggested.

* * *

Eve brought over two pieces of paper on clipboards and two boxes of crayons. She placed one clipboard and crayon box in front of Shane and the other in front of Laura. She sat down on the bed and started to read. After a few minutes she decided to check the children's work. Shane's artwork was what you would expect from a three year old. It was a series of scribbles and random blobs of color.

"Oh that's very nice Shane. What is it? A rainbow? Or maybe a puppy dog?" Eve asked.

"It's my Uncle Tony playing football in college." Shane replied.

"Oh your uncle was a football player?" Eve asked.

"Yes he was and he was very good. Until he hurt his leg. Then well he was still good but they wouldn't let him go pro. So he became a cop and made the bad guys go to jail. Which is like time out but for a real long time and you really are locked in your room." Shane explained.

"Did he put a lot of bad guys in jail?" Eve asked.

"Oh yeah! A lot of them. Almost all of them." Shane replied.

"Well that's good. Do you want to be a cop when you grow up?" Eve asked.

"Maybe" Shane replied.

* * *

Eve spent a few more minutes talking to Shane about his uncle Tony, football, and police officers. He was a sweet, funny kid. It broke her heart to think that he was so damaged. She didn't know the full story but from what she did know. Shane and Laura's life had been a real walk through hell. After a while Shane got bored with talking to her and she moved on to Laura. She expected the girl's artwork to be similar to her brother's. Just innocent scribbles but was taken aback when she saw the picture. It was amazing, it was almost like Laura had been taking classes for years. The skill level of the drawing was highly impressive but what the picture showed was greatly disturbing. It showed a middle aged man dragging a woman's body through the woods. The woman was bloody and, her head and face were black and blue. Eve noticed a large splash of blood on the woman's crotch. Lying on the ground beside the woman was a tiny, red baby with the cartoon X's over the eyes.

"Laura this drawing is very scary. Is this something you saw on TV?" Eve signed.

"No it's mommy, daddy, and my little brother." Laura signed back.

"Why is your mom all bloody? And what's wrong with the baby?" Eve asked.

"Johnny got sick in mommy's tummy. The doctors tried to make him better but they couldn't. So mommy was supposed to have surgery to get him out of her tummy. Daddy got mad and said that she killed the baby on purpose. Then he started yelling about the government and money. We were supposed to get bigger checks when Johnny came. Then he pushed mommy down the stairs. When she fell she went to the bathroom and Johnny came out. She cried but daddy wouldn't let us near her. The next morning she was cold and wouldn't wake up. Daddy picked her up and put her in the car. Then he drove her to the woods and threw her down a hill." Shane explained.

"Is that true?" Eve gasped.

"Yes" Shane replied.

"AMY!" Eve screamed.

* * *

 **A/N: At least now there's proof that Anton killed the twins mom. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	11. Reasons

Amy was in the process of sorting through the trunk at the end of her bed when she heard Eve frantically calling her name. Eve was typically very calm under pressure, she knew instantly that something was very wrong. She just hoped that nobody was hurt. The twins were struggling enough as it was. They didn't need an injury to set them back even further. She tossed the items she was holding down and rushed down the hall. She found Eve standing in the center of the room holding a sheet of paper in her right hand. Shane and Laura sat behind their aunt clinging to each other and crying heavily. Shane held Laura in a protective grip.

"Eve what's wrong?" Amy asked.

"Th... this" Eve stammered handing Amy, Laura's drawing.

"Oh no is Travis drawing graphic art again?" Amy asked.

"No Amy, Laura drew this." Eve replied.

"Why on Earth would Laura draw something like this?" Amy asked.

"Shane said that it's their mom. That their dad killed her, because she lost her baby and they would be losing money of their welfare. He dumped her in the woods and the kids saw the whole thing. Everything. It happened right before their eyes." Eve explained.

"God" Amy gasped.

"Please tell me that their father is in jail." Eve pleaded.

"He is for a number of charges and now they can add murder to that list." Amy replied.

* * *

Back in DC, Jethro was still struggling with being alone. He ached for his family and just wanted to have them home again. He had to keep reminding himself that Amy and the twins would be back in a week and, Liam and Emma would be back in a month. He found himself spending every waking moment in the basement or at the office. He thought of calling the team in before dawn but remembered that Vance had threatened to cut off his supply of flip phones and make him use the newest iPhone. He just couldn't take a risk like that. So he had just spent the morning thumbing through cold case files. Hoping to God that he would find a reason to summon the team. He had come up short and ended up being so exhausted that he fell asleep in Abby's lab and didn't wake up until ten o'clock in the morning. He fumbled through his usual routine until he sent the team to lunch around one. After they had headed off, he went down to autopsy in search of Ducky. Only to find Jimmy working alone. He had not spoken to the kid since he had introduced the team to the twins and he hadn't really missed him. In a way he was furious with Jimmy for his behavior. He had just come across as such a selfish and whiny brat.

"Oh Gibbs it's good to see you." Jimmy greeted nervously.

"Good to see you too kid. Now where's Ducky?" Gibbs asked.

"He stepped out to grab lunch for the two of us. He will be back soon." Jimmy replied.

"Can you have him call me when he gets back?" Gibbs asked.

"He's been gone about twenty minutes, he should be back soon." Jimmy replied.

"Alright" Gibbs replied.

"Gibbs I hope that I didn't offend you the other day." Jimmy said.

"Oh no I just love being told that I shouldn't have the children I saved from hell!" Gibbs snapped.

"No Gibbs I didn't mean it like that." Jimmy stammered.

"Then how the hell did you mean it?!" Gibbs demanded.

"I mean that the twins are supposed to be dead." Jimmy replied.

"What the hell do you mean they are supposed to be dead?!" Gibbs barked.

"I can't talk about it here. I promised Tony that much. I will come over tonight. Around seven or eight depending on when Breena gets off work and how long it takes to get dinner ready." Jimmy explained.

"Just come over whenever you can but you sure as hell have some explaining to do!" Gibbs spat.

* * *

Jethro dismissed his team at five but did not leave himself until around seven. He grabbed a quick meal from Burger King and then was on his way. Jimmy called just as he was pulling into his driveway to say that Breena was not feeling well so he would be over as soon as he could get Tori to sleep. Gibbs ate his dinner while it was hot and then changed into a t-shirt and pair of sweat pants. He was curled up on the couch watching an old Western. That was the only advantage to his family being gone. Actually getting to watch what he wanted to. As opposed to what Amy and the kids wanted to watch. He was almost asleep when his phone rang. He picked it up expecting it to be Jimmy saying he could not come over after all. Instead he saw that it was Amy calling him. For a moment he was worried. Until he recalled Amy promising to call after she got the twins to bed every night. He prepared for an emotional conversation but hoped that it was just an update on the twins. He had enough drama coming his way if and when Jimmy arrived.

"Amy how are you?"

"Tired and a little depressed but good. We may get done earlier than expected."

"That's good anyway the getting done thing. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"I need you to call the police and tell them that Anton is a murderer."

"A murderer? How do you know?"

"Laura drew this picture. It showed him killing their mom. Shane said they saw the whole thing."

"They said her death was suspicious and that Anton was the prime suspect."

"I had my suspicions too."

"It's a shame they had to go through all that. I will call in the morning but right now I have to go. Tonight I am going to solve the mystery of Tony's suicide."

* * *

 **A/N: What all does Jimmy know? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	12. The Terrible Truth

Jethro got off the phone with Amy just as Jimmy's car was turning into the driveway. His mind went back to that horrible night. The night he had tried so hard to forget for so many weeks. On the outside he appeared to be doing much better but inside he was still being torn to shreds. The words of the officer bounced around in his head, over and over again. It was maddening and soul crushing. Now that Jimmy was coming to discuss Tony's final days. The memory just would not leave him alone.

* * *

 _FLASHBACK_

* * *

 _Jethro stood in the bathroom and watched Emma take her shower. At seven years old she was old enough to shower by herself but she had a tendency to skip certain parts of her shower. So Amy much preferred that somebody keep an eye. He heard his phone ringing and groaned, assuming that it was McGee calling for relationship advice again. Ever since Delilah and him moved in together Tim would be call him begging for advice at least once a week. Seconds later he heard Amy scream and then feet rushing down the hall. He stepped out of the bathroom just as Amy was coming to the door._

" _Jethro!" Amy cried._

" _Amy what's wrong?" Jethro asked._

" _It's the Baltimore LEO's. They are asking for you. They won't tell me anything but it sounds like something is wrong." Amy explained._

* * *

 _Jethro stepped into the master bedroom while Amy went into the bathroom to take over supervising Emma's shower. He pressed the phone to his ear and prepared for bad news. He was prepared for heartbreak. Nothing could prepare him for the news he was about to receive._

" _Agent Gibbs?"_

" _Speaking"_

" _This is Officer Joe Taylor with the Baltimore Police Department."_

" _What's going on? Is it a Navy Crime?"_

" _No we have you listed as a contact for Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo."_

" _Yeah he's on my team, why?"_

" _His car was discovered wrapped around a tree. He was declared dead at the scene. No drugs or alcohol were found in the vehicle. So we will need to wait for the toxicology report but it is an apparent suicide."_

" _No! You're lying! He is not dead! He can't be dead!"_

" _I am sorry"_

" _Noooooo!"_

* * *

 _Officer Taylor tried his hardest to get Jethro to calm down but any pleas fell on deaf ears. After a while he hung up and Jethro collapsed to the floor in tears. He heard Amy rush in to the bedroom, she put her hands under his chin and carefully lifted up his head. Tears were rushing down his face, stinging his eyes and cheeks. He was gasping for breath and struggling to not scream bloody murder._

" _Jethro what's wrong?" Amy asked._

" _T...Tony!" Jethro sobbed._

" _Tony did something happen to Tony?" Amy asked._

" _He's dead! They are saying that he killed himself! My son committed suicide. We just got back from burying Ziver and Tali yesterday and now Tony is dead! He's dead!" Jethro cried._

" _Oh Jethro I am so sorry." Amy apologized._

" _I'm not OK. I'm not going to be OK!" Jethro cried out._

* * *

 _END FLASHBACK_

* * *

Jimmy never managed to get Tori to sleep but Ed had volunteered to take the baby for the night. After Breena assured him that she was fine he climbed into his car and made his way over to Gibbs' house. Part of him was wishing that Ed had not come or that Breena had not felt comfortable with being left alone. He was in no way ready to recall his memories of that night or of Tony's final days on the planet. He was still haunted by that night. He had pleaded with Tony not to do it but his pleas fell on deaf ears. Tony left his house, packed up his apartment, and crashed his car into a tree.

* * *

 _FLASHBACK'_

* * *

 _It had been a rough week for the NCIS family. They had received word of Ziva David's death exactly seven days prior. They had rushed to Israel for the burial. Which had been hastily yet beautifully thrown together by Tony and Gibbs. All but Tony had sat in Shiva for seven days. Tony had missed Shiva because he was sitting by his daughter's hospital bed. He had learned about Tali upon arriving in Israel. She was two years old and had been severely burned in the fire. She lived for five days in the ICU before finally succumbing to her injuries. She developed double pneumonia and there was nothing more that they could do for her. She died in Tony's arms. They buried her beside her mom but nobody could handle Israel anymore. They flew back to America, Tony cried the entire flight home. Jimmy and Breena took him in for that first night. Tony was not ready to return to work, so Jimmy stayed home with him. They had talked all morning and most of the afternoon and Tony actually seemed to be making so progress. Then at three in the afternoon Tony received the call. It was an instant change. Tony had barely made half a baby step forward and this news sent him back at least ten giant steps. His world had crashed down once again._

* * *

 _Tony flung his phone across the room and kicked at the wall. The look in his eyes was a combination of rage and heartbreak. He was gasping for air and it was not long before he could not hold back his tears. Jimmy reached out to embrace him but Tony shoved him away._

" _That's it I've lost everything. I can't go on anymore." Tony sobbed._

" _Tony please suicide is not the answer." Jimmy pleaded._

" _You can't protect me autopsy gremlin! Not even Gibbs can save me at this point! I...I have lost too much." Tony argued, sobbing heavily._

* * *

 _Tony shoved Jimmy out of the way and stormed out of the house. Jimmy watched as his friend sped away. That night he received a call from Gibbs. Tony had committed suicide. In the span of seven days five precious lives had been lost. Each seemingly more soul crushing than the last. The team would never be the same again._

* * *

 _END FLASHBACK_

* * *

Jethro opened the door and ushered the Jimmy inside. He had spent the past week resenting the kid and now here he was begging him for some sort of answer. It was strange and abrupt but he had been driving himself crazy trying to solve the mystery of Tony's death for weeks now and he was not sure how much more he could take. Jimmy and him sat down on the couch. Jethro offered Jimmy a drink, Jimmy asked for a water and Jethro poured himself some bourbon.

"How's Breena?" Jethro asked.

"She seemed better when I left. She thinks she is getting a migraine but Ed took Tori for the night and she said that she would be OK alone." Jimmy explained.

"Shannon got those I hope she feels better soon." Jethro replied.

"Me too" Jimmy replied.

"Tony" Gibbs sighed.

"The reason I was upset to see you have the twins is because they are supposed to be dead." Jimmy explained.

"What do you mean?" Gibbs questioned.

"Anton is Tony's brother Anthony Derrick DiNozzo but he changed it to DiNardo after Tony was born. Anton was the son of DiNozzo Senior and a prostitute. There was a twelve year difference between the boys. Senior had Anton until he was sixteen years old. When he was sent to juvenile hall for abusing Tony. Anton was the favored son. That is why Senior resented Tony so much. He felt that Tony was weak and most of his claims were lies. After he got out prison Anton changed his name to DiNardo. He went around the country mooching off of people and sleeping with any woman who would have him. Six years ago he fell for a woman named Kimberly Tucker. They ended up getting married and she became pregnant with twins. Anton decided that he wanted as many kids as possible to get better welfare checks. After years of him depriving the kids of their needs and using every penny for his gain Kimberly had, had enough. She presented him with divorce papers and he raped her. She ended up getting pregnant again. This time with a single boy. She was about a month along when Tony who had been making sure the kids ate and had clothes since they were born applied for custody. Kim had already discreetly agreed to give him the new baby. So at least one of her kids would have a good life. Unfortunately the baby boy Johnny was found to have a severe heart defect he required prenatal surgery in the twenty-fifth week. He came through the operation but he was weak and despite the best efforts of his medical team and Kimberly he died a week later. Kim was scheduled to have a C-Section the next day but she died that night." Jimmy explained.

"OK but what does this have to do with anything?" Jethro asked, trying to process all he had been told.

"After Kim died Anton became violently abusive towards the twins. He managed to get Senior's attorney and kept custody of the twins. He turned right around and decided to sell the twins. He handed them off to an appraiser but they weren't worth enough. So he beat the twins to death. Before tampering with his cars gas-line, lighting a match, putting it into drive with a brick on the gas peddle and making sure that it crashed into the Patomic. I was with Tony when he got the call. I tried to stop him but he was too far gone." Jimmy explained.

"Oh Tony" Gibbs gasped.

"Now I know that it's a lie and Tony is dead for no reason!" Jimmy cried.

"Why didn't he come to me?" Gibbs asked.

"He couldn't Anton had said he would kill the twins if Tony involved the feds and Tony thought that he could handle it on his own." Jimmy explained.

"Tony" Gibbs whispered.

"It's not fair!" Jimmy cried.

"Come here" Gibbs called.

* * *

 **A/N: Anton is an evil man isn't he? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	13. Loss Of Innocence

Gibbs spent the remainder of his week alone digging deeper into the death of his beloved Senior Field Agent. Jimmy's explanation for Tony's suicide made sense. Hell the things Gibbs knew about were enough to drive a man insane. For Tony two thousand and sixteen had started with receiving a call from the Adams House Hotel. A hotel maid had found DiNozzo Senior in the pent house with his throat slashed. Naturally the murder was tied to DiNozzo Senior's seedy business practices. It was completely his fault and more than likely totally unpreventable, but Tony still took the fall for his death. At the funeral Senior's associates and even a few of Tony's co-workers claimed that Senior was alone and helpless. All because Tony had chosen to spend the holiday with a pretty girl. Instead of with his father as he had originally planned. Well the pretty girl Tony had spent the holiday with was Victoria Palmer and he was only with her because the Palmer's babysitter called in sick at the last minute and they had not been out since Victoria's birth. Tony had invited his dad over but he was more interested in draining the mini bar and entertaining a lady of the night. Not long after that came his breakup with Zoe which was far nastier than anybody knew. His latest appointment with Dr. Pitt did not go as expected and then there was the deaths of Ziva and Tali. All this under the shadow of the drama with the twins. If Gibbs was being perfectly honest. He was surprised that Tony had hung on as long as he had.

* * *

Digging deeper into the route of Tony's suicide was a challenge. As challenging as it was it was completely necessary. Jimmy would stay late and help him with the computer crap as they probed into Tony's demise. Research confirmed the unsurprising news that Anton was the favored of the DiNozzo boys. Even though he was never more than a spoiled brat. Part of the reason Tony was written out of his father's will. Was because Anton refused to work and Tony's inheritance was going to keep his brother afloat. When Senior died Anton pocketed the money meant for the service and gave his father the cheapest funeral he could pull off. Of course when questions were asked the blame was placed on Tony's shoulders. Anton ended up blowing through his six figure inheritance in a month and a half. Splurging on luxury cars, a deluxe mansion, drugs, booze, and ending it all on a wild weekend party. Which resulted in every one of the new cars being totaled and the once pristine mansion being condemned and torn down. At the end Anton had come to his brother on his knees begging for help with little Johnny's medical bills.

* * *

Gibbs now knew every soul crushing detail of his beloved son's death. He was grateful for the closure but also longed for his ignorance. His heart broke knowing just how much Tony had endured in those final months. Needless to say he was beyond grateful to welcome his wife and youngest children to return home. More than anything he wanted to hug those sweet babies and tell them just how much he loved them. He knew that he could not undo what they had endured in their first three years but he could spend the rest of his life making it up to them.

* * *

It had been a rough week for Amy and her family as they packed up their families home but in the end it was not sold. Lewis decided to purchase his boyhood home. Since his family had outgrown their two bedroom townhouse. Emma Lou had donated most of her belongings to charity. Taking only her most favorite clothes and the family's keepsakes to her new apartment. With the twins weighing heavily on her mind the week was made even more challenging for Amy. Every night was riddled with nightmares and Amy was clueless on how to help them. She had an appointment set up with a pediatric psychologist when they returned home but even therapy may be ineffective for these children. Amy looked down from the plane at the town where she had spent her youth. She had left their at eighteen so young and innocent. She was leaving again older and more experienced in life. She looked over at her youngest children. They were young but they were far from innocent. They had been through more in three short years than most endured in a decades long lifetime.

"Mommy" Shane whimpered.

"It's OK Shane. Mommy is here, she's right here." Amy whispered.

"Don't let him hurt me." Shane pleaded.

"Nobody will ever hurt you again." Amy assured.

"Daddy bad" Shane sobbed.

"I know he is and that's why he is going to jail for a very, very long time." Amy whispered.

* * *

Laura watched as her big brother/her protector sobbed into the arms of their adoptive mother. The world was terrifying for him but it was far more terrifying for her. She had not been born deaf like her medical records claimed. She had hearing for the first seventeen months of her life. She was still hearing impaired but she could hear enough to get by. She could remember the day that she lost her hearing. She was hiding in the backyard with Shane when Anton came rushing out. At first it was just like any other interaction. He screamed at them and knocked them around. Then out of the blue he picked her up and threw her hard to the ground. She woke up a week later in the hospital and from then on she was deaf. The doctors had said that she may regain her hearing with a relatively simple procedure but good old Anton had refused to give her any extra treatment. In the months following her hearing loss Tony learned sign and helped them learn as well. Shane learned sign right away and he became her main protector. He took so many hits for her. It was agonizing for her to watch. Maybe it was good that Anton would catch on and give her an even worse beating.

* * *

 **A/N: The family is reunited in the next chapter. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	14. Coming Around

Amy had gone to help Emma Lou get set up in her new apartment. Leaving Jethro alone with the twins for the first time since the visit to NCIS Head Quarters. It was a rare moment of peace with the traumatized children. Still exhausted from the trip, they were resting peacefully in his arms. Shane's little nose wrinkled when he snored, just like Tony's used to. The kid was like a miniaturized version of Tony. It had been known to bring tears to Jethro's eyes. He wished that he could know if Shane shared Tony's smile. He wished that he could know if Shane laughed like Tony and if he had his appetite. Laura shared a lot of Tony's traits and mannerisms but Jethro suspected that she more favored her mother. He wished that he could hear her voice and her laugh. He wished that Tony could have come to him before it was too late. As much as he loved having the twins as his babies. He would much rather be helping Tony raise them. He wished that things had been different and the twins were racing around a big backyard completely carefree. Laughing up a storm with their baby sister, while Tony and Ziva watched from the front porch. He could practically see Tony in a dad sweater and pair of worn blue jeans and Ziva in an over-sized t-shirt and pair of mom jeans. Oh how he wished that things could be different. He reached down and stroked the twins hair and faces. He knew that he would never get over Tony. That he would forever carry that hurt but thanks to the twins he was finally starting to come around.

* * *

Amy took over caring for the twins once she arrived home. Jethro had gone to meet Jimmy at the diner. Amy had brought a frozen pizza and kit salad to share with the twins. She tossed the meal together while the children quietly played in the living room. She thought back to when Emma was that age. She would have been tearing in and out of the kitchen right now. Racing around under foot until Jethro or Liam took her outside to play or on rainy days popped in a DVD for her to watch. She hadn't known Liam at that age but Jethro had said that he was the same. It's not that she wanted her children to be doing dangerous things and risking injury. She just wished that they were not so fearful and more like regular three year olds. She loved them more than anything but it broke her heart to think about what life had done to them.

After Amy got dinner in the oven she headed into the living room and sat down beside her babies. They were playing their favorite game, rolling their ball around between them. Shane picked the ball up and dribbled it slightly but stopped once he saw Amy sitting beside them.

"Oh I'm sorry." Shane apologized.

"It's OK you shouldn't dribble a ball in the house but I can take you out to play some ball in the backyard after dinner." Amy offered.

"I'm not good, I might break something." Shane admitted.

"You don't have to be good and there is nothing near the hoop that you can really break." Amy assured.

"It's near the lawn and those are expensive." Shane replied.

"It's not really a lawn just patchy grass, no worries." Amy assured.

"What if I lose the ball? Will Liam and Gibbs be mad?" Shane asked.

"Nah Liam doesn't play so much since he got his job and made the varsity swim team and Jethro doesn't care so much about material possessions." Amy explained.

"Maybe" Shane replied.

* * *

On the way home from the diner Jethro stopped off at the cemetery where Tony was buried. It was his first time seeing his son since the funeral. He had been in shock in the days following Tony's death and the Palmer's had selected Tony's grave-site. It was at the edge of the cemetery. It was partially shaded by a tree and on the other side of the fence was one of the Mama and Papa's Pizza restaurants. The one that was owned by Mama and Papa's daughter Maria. According to Tony the most beautiful of the Angelo daughters. It really was the perfect place for Tony to be buried. Jethro knelt down in front of the stone and ran his fingers over the chiseled letters and numbers. It read; _Anthony D. DiNozzo, July 8_ _th_ _1968-May 21_ _st_ _2016, I've seen this movie before."_ Just a month and a half shy of his forty eighth birthday. He had been taken far too soon.

"I have good news for you Tony. The twins are still alive but I guess you know that by now. I wish that your life could have ended differently. That you hadn't suffered so much. That I had been able to help you somehow. I love you so much and I miss you more than words can express. You were the most beautiful soul. Those kids are just like you. Knowing you is the only thing that has taken the sting out of your loss. I have to get going but I will be back soon. I am sorry that I took so long but I will make it up to you." Jethro spoke, it felt great to finally see his son's grave and to finally talk to him again.

* * *

Upon returning home the first thing Jethro did was find the twins and hold them close. It was so rare in this life that you got second chances but these twins were his second chance. They would never repair or undo what had happened to Tony but at least he could fix them. The way he had so desperately wanted to save Tony. They were related to him, they shared his DNA and his heart. They were the closest thing to Tony that he would have in this lifetime.

* * *

 **A/N: Now that Jethro has closure he can finally be happy. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	15. Night Off

After a month of raising the twins the Gibbs' had their first night off. It was their last night before their older kids returned home and the Palmer's had agreed to take the twins for the night. So Jethro and Amy could get some well deserved alone time. The twins knew and trusted the Palmer's, from when Tony was still alive. The relationship was close enough that the Palmer's had agreed to become the twins adoptive parents if Tony was not found fit to be an adoptive parent. Naturally Jethro and Amy were hesitant to let the twins go but they knew Jimmy and Breena, and it was only for a couple of hours.

"So what do you want to do?" Jethro asked.

"I don't know. I don't really feel like going out and I don't want to see a movie in case the Palmer's call. You know how I feel about people who answer their phone during the movies." Amy replied.

"Order Chinese take out and walk around that little park while we wait?" Jethro suggested.

"That sounds perfect." Amy replied.

"Man I remember when a date was a bottle of cheap whine, crap pizza, and then getting to the bedroom as quickly as possible." Jethro joked.

"I do too but the last time I had a date like that I ended up with a daughter." Amy replied.

"The last time I had a date like that I woke up in a sketchy hotel with a Bambi tattoo and my wallet stolen." Jethro laughed.

"For somebody who grew up an only child you sure insist on winning a lot." Amy laughed.

* * *

The Palmer's were taking Shane and Laura to a family night at their church. It was just a simple festival with a few standard games; ring-toss, bean-bag toss, fishing, and a few others. They also had a bounce house and a few inflatable slides, and bingo for the adults and older children. Breena dropped Victoria off in the nursery since she was too small to appreciate any of the activities.

"How many in your party and how many tickets would you like?" The girl working the front counter asked.

"Four in the group two adults and two children. I guess thirty tickets to start us off." Jimmy replied.

"Will you or the other adult in your party be playing bingo? It's two dollars a game and is being played in the fellowship hall. First game is at seven and last is at nine but we can only keep our nursery attendant until eight thirty." The girl explained.

"OK" Jimmy replied.

"Do the children have any known allergies?" The girl asked.

"No" Jimmy replied.

"On that note we have dining in both the dining hall and outside." The girl explained.

"Thank you." Jimmy replied.

"So are these your foster kids?" The girl asked.

"No a friend of ours adopted them but we took them for the night." Jimmy explained.

"Well that was nice of you. Now have fun." The girl called.

* * *

Jethro held Amy's hand as they made their way across the park. They had finally decided to bring their food to the park and have a small picnic. Jethro had ordered beef and peppers and Amy had ordered the pork fried rice. They set their food down on the picnic table and after a short prayer they began to eat. Jethro looked up from his own meal and watched Amy eat. He couldn't help but think of all they had been through together, all they had become. He loved that he was sharing four wonderful children with her and that she was just there with him. He had not felt this way with a woman since Shannon and he had begun to doubt he would ever feel it again. She was so perfect. She was a red-head but her hair was more brown than red. She was average weight and build with brown eyes. She had a lot of Mike's characteristics. His smile and his laugh.

"Amy" Jethro gasped.

"What's wrong? Are you sick?" Amy asked.

"No but we do need to get home." Jethro replied.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked.

"Remember the getting into bed part of my old dates?" Jethro asked.

"Oh" Amy cried.

* * *

Jethro ran his hand over Amy's cheek. She was just so perfect he could not believe it. They fell on to the bed and he pulled her into his arms. She smelled like coconut and the beach. He was kissing her and she was petting him. They tossed their clothes onto the floor and climbed under the sheets.

"Do you have a condom?" Amy asked.

"There's no time!" Jethro cried.

"Oh shit!" Amy cried.

"Amy I am clean." Jethro assured.

"It's not that. I forgot my pill." Amy replied.

"It's fine we can't have kids." Jethro reminded.

"Yeah it's fine." Amy replied.

* * *

The twins started off pretty shy but once Jimmy got them on the slide that's all they wanted to do. After a while everybody was dizzy. Jimmy had to rush off to the bathroom and that's when Breena decided it was time to play some games. Once they were calmed down they would get a couple hot-dogs and then they would collect their prizes. After that they would have to get Breena from the nursery and head for home.

"Alright Shane, just toss and try to get it in the hole." Breena instructed

"Kay" Shane replied, signing the instructions for Laura.

Shane let Laura go first. She tossed the bean-bag and it just barely made it onto the board. She looked up at Breena disappointed but Shane signed for her that it was OK. He then tossed the bag himself and it went directly in the hole.

"Good job! You get two tickets and your sister gets one but you both get a piece of candy." The kid working the booth said.

* * *

Shane took three tickets, putting two in his pocket and giving the other to Laura. He then selected two pieces of candy. A blue jolly-rancher for Laura and a butter-finger for himself. Laura put the jolly-rancher in her pocket but Shane immediately unwrapped the butter-finger and took a bite. He chewed the first bite and then took a second. He chewed a couple of times and then the bar fell from his hands, he grabbed his throat, and began making a gagging noise.

"He's having an allergic reaction." Breena gasped.

"I have my epi-pen but I don't know if I can give it to a kid." Jimmy replied, nervously.

"I'm calling 911, we can ask them." Breena replied.

"We have them in the nursery and in the Sunday school rooms. I'll grab on!" The kid cried, running towards the building.

* * *

 **A/N: Will Shane be OK? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	16. Shock

It all just happened so fast. Jimmy kept an eye on Shane while Breena called 911, the kid returned with the epipen junior and Jimmy jammed it into Shane's thigh. After a while the ambulance arrived and Shane was rushed away. Jimmy had climbed into the back to ride along and Breena rushed to the nursery to get Laura and then back to her car. Laura was crying the entire time. Once in the car she picked up her phone and dialed Jethro and Amy's number. This was a call she was not wanting to make. She knew that it was nobodies fault. They had been taking care of Shane and Laura for years, and they had never had an issue. Shane had been tested for allergies when he was a baby and everything had come up negative. He had even had peanut based foods before and nothing had happened. Now he was on the way to the hospital with an anaphylactic reaction. It was purely terrifying. Even worse if Shane had an allergic reaction than Laura could be next. She made a mental note to either get Laura checked at the hospital or get the Gibbs' to make an appointment with their pediatrician ASAP. Jethro and Amy, she wondered if they would ever trust her and Jimmy again. She knew that it was nobody's fault, parents tended to freak out when something went wrong with their child. She would not blame them if they were furious.

* * *

Amy rested her head on Jethro's bare chest. She was doing her best to put the lack of birth control in the back of her mind. She knew that the chances of her getting pregnant were pretty slim but still could she handle a pregnancy right now? Shane and Laura needed so much care and so did Emma. Even Liam needed extra attention from time to time. Liam who was going off to college in a year. Meaning that it would just be her, Jethro, three kids under ten, and a baby. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her phone ringing. She leaned over and grabbed it off the nightstand. She knew as soon as she saw Breena's number that something was very, very wrong.

"Hello?"

"Amy, it's Shane."

"What happened? Is he OK?"

"No it's not. We were at the festival and Shane got this piece of candy. It had peanuts and he just went into anaphylactic shock. He was fine and then he wasn't. Jimmy is in the ambulance with him and I am following behind with Laura."

"What hospital are you going to?"

"The paramedics said Monroe."

"We will be right there."

"Amy I am so sorry."

"Don't worry about it, stuff happens."

"I know but..."

"Breena we will talk at the hospital but I am not mad."

* * *

Jethro was half asleep when he heard Amy's phone ringing. He felt her scramble to pick it up off the side table. He heard Amy ask if he was OK and his first thought was Liam. Until he heard Amy say something about meeting Breena at the hospital. Had something happened to Jimmy? Amy hung up the phone and turned towards him, a look of terror etched onto her face.

"What's wrong?" Jethro asked.

"Shane had an allergic reaction. They are rushing him to Monroe." Amy explained.

"Do they know anything? Jethro asked.

"Not yet but Jimmy is riding in the ambulance with him." Amy replied.

"Is Laura OK?" Jethro asked.

"She is shaken up but she is fine, and Breena is with her."

* * *

Needless to say the drive to the hospital was extremely stressful for Jethro and Amy. They knew that the doctors would not tell Jimmy or Breena anything and they would not get any information until they arrived. Unless the unthinkable happened. They wanted only to be with their children and to find that Shane was recovering well.

"He's going to be OK. I mean he has to be, right?" Jethro asked.

"I don't know Jethro." Amy sighed.

* * *

They arrived to the hospital in record time, Jethro dropped Amy off at the front before going off to find a parking space. Jimmy and Breena were sitting in one corner of the waiting room, Breena held Tori on her lap and Jimmy was on the floor coloring with Laura. Amy raced over to the desk and rang the bell until the receptionist returned to her post.

"May I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"My son Shane Gibbs was brought in with an allergic reaction." Amy explained.

"Amy Gibbs?" The receptionist asked.

"Yes" Amy replied.

"Is your husband around?" The receptionist asked.

"Yes he is just parking the car." Amy replied.

"Have a seat a doctor will be out to speak with you shortly." The receptionist replied.

* * *

A feeling of dread washed over Amy as she made her way over to where the Palmer's were sitting. Something was wrong, very wrong. If Shane were recovering well then why wouldn't the receptionist just tell them such and give her a room number. Jethro came in and took a seat beside her.

"How is he?" Jethro asked.

"I don't know, a doctor will be out soon." Amy sighed.

* * *

Jethro and Amy held each other close as they waited for news. Jethro tried to be strong for his wife but he was scared to death. He could not go through this again. He had only just welcomed Shane into his life. He couldn't lose him.

"Jethro and Amy Gibbs?" A doctor called.

"Over here." Jethro replied.

"Please come with me." The doctor instructed.

* * *

This was it the hard proof that they were about to receive bad news. Why else would the doctor ask them to come back with him? They followed the doctor down a seemingly endless hallway, before being led into a small, cramped office.

"I am Doctor Stuart please have a seat." Dr. Stuart greeted.

"How is he?" Jethro asked.

"He was injected with an epipen just in time but he has yet to regain consciousness which is concerning but not our main concern." Dr. Stuart explained.

"What do you mean it's not your main concern?! His throat swelled shut!" Jethro snapped.

"We ran an immediate emergency allergy test and noticed that Shane was bleeding significantly more than he should have. He should have only had a a droplet of blood in each hole but he was actually bleeding from each site. So we ran some additional tests." Dr. Stuart explained.

"Tests for what?!" Jethro demanded.

"Varying disorders but our main concern is leukemia." Dr. Stuart replied.

* * *

 **A/N: Does Shane have cancer or is it less severe diagnosis? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	17. Sleepless

Jethro and Amy could almost feel their hearts breaking inside their chests. This could not be happening. This had to be a mistake or a bad dream. Shane couldn't have cancer. He just couldn't. He was a sweet little kid, who had already suffered more than enough in his short life. He had already endured abuse and major losses. How was it just that he had cancer now too? Bad enough he had a major food allergy but now cancer? Why did everything have to happen to this sweet little boy? What would happen to Laura if he died? How on Earth would any of them cope with this devastating loss? He was still just a baby at three years old. Why couldn't he just have a childhood? It was completely unfair for everyone but especially for Shane.

"I know that this is a shock but we won't know anything for sure until the final tests are run. I wish that I could provide better news but he this could also be a bleeding disorder or anemia" Dr. Stuart explained, finally breaking the silence.

"So you are telling me that our child, who we adopted from a hellish situation may have a deadly illness? What he is finally happy and loved but he could die!" Jethro rambled.

"Jethro" Amy pleaded.

"No! I am not going to relax. I am not OK! How can you expect me to be OK!"Jethro snapped.

"Mr. Gibbs' reaction is actually quite typical of parents with a critically ill child. Most hospitals will provide support groups for parents, as well as financial support." Dr. Stuart explained.

"Can you make my child not have cancer, without the hell of treatment?" Jethro asked.

"I am afraid that is one of the few things we cannot do but again it may not be cancer." Dr. Stuart explained.

"There's still something wrong with him! It's not fair!" Jethro snapped.

* * *

Due to the severity of his condition Shane would remain in the hospital at least overnight. Amy ended up opting to go home with Laura, while Jethro remained in the hospital with Shane. Breena had followed Amy home so she could sit with Laura while Amy brought Jethro a change of clothes. Once the clothes were dropped off she headed home. Where she was greeted by terrified and bewildered Laura. She was curled up in Breena's arms, on the couch.

"Where's Shane?" Laura signed.

"Shane had to stay at the hospital. He is really sick." Amy replied.

"Is he going to die like mommy and Johnny?" Laura asked.

"I hope not." Amy signed back.

"What's wrong?" Breena asked.

"I'll get Laura tucked in and then we will talk. Unless you need to get home and get to bed." Amy replied.

"Please the last time I got to sleep before midnight was two months before Victoria was born." Breena laughed.

"I remember those days. Now it looks like we are heading for more sleepless nights." Amy sighed.

"That bad, huh?" Breena asked.

"Oh yeah again I will talk to you after I get Laura to sleep." Amy replied.

* * *

As he sat alone in his son's room Jethro thought back to the nights he spent in Tony's hospital room. After every injury he suffered on the job and the handful of off the job incidents he had endured. Almost every night that Tony was hospitalized with the plague. He wished that could have been their with Tony that last night. He was glad that his son did not suffer but he would have given anything for one more night. If he could have just held Tony's hand one last time and told him home how much he meant to him. He looked at Shane who slept peacefully in the far too big hospital bed. This kid looked so much like Tony, it broke Jethro heart. To think that he may not have that much more time with his newfound son. He saw Tony every time he looked into Shane's eyes. Now Tony may be the next one to leave him. He could not handle the idea of losing another child. He knew that cancer was not the death sentence it was when his mom got sick. When she fell ill there was no chemo or radiation. The people of Stillwater had raised money for her to have the surgery but there was too much cancer to safely remove. She was given three to six months left to live but ended her life in the second month. A memory that was haunting Jethro as he sat in his son's room. How was he supposed to watch his son endure cancer? How could he cope if Shane just withered away and endured unspeakable pain. Why did he have to suffer so much? Why did Shane have to suffer so much? Sometimes life was just too cruel.

* * *

After Laura was bathed, dressed for bed, and groomed; Amy read her a short story and then tucked her in. She headed downstairs and met Breena who was waiting for her in the kitchen. Knowing that Breena needed to get home she offered her a cold beverage as opposed to a cup of tea. Breena accepted a glass of Orange Juice.

"What's going on?" Breena asked.

"Shane was bleeding bad after his allergy test. Between that and his other symptoms they think that he has leukemia." Amy explained.

"Do they know what type?" Breena asked.

"No but I am hoping it is just ALL. That is serious enough but it is one of the most common childhood cancers and far more treatable than AML." Amy explained.

"Oh God I hope that it's not AML. My college roommate had that. She went from perfectly healthy to dead in six weeks." Breena replied.

"That would kill Jethro." Amy gasped.

"You all have been through far too much already." Breena replied.

"We have but I am most worried about Laura and Jethro if Shane has cancer. They have suffered more than any of us." Amy explained.

"Keep a good thought. Doctors are wrong all the time. They told us that it was highly unlikely I would get pregnant and if I did it would be riddled with complications and I would likely miscarry or be forced to terminate just to save my life. Less than a year later I was carrying Victoria and the pregnancy was nearly flawless." Breena explained

"I hope you are right." Amy replied.

* * *

 **A/N: Shane gets his official diagnosis in the next chapter. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	18. Life Shattering

Jethro Gibbs recalled nearly every moment of his mother cancer diagnosis and battle. He had just turned ten years old and it started out when the entire family got sick. Jack and Jethro bounced back in a couple of days but Ann remained bedridden for most of a month. At first they were excited and thought that she was pregnant. Well Jack and Ann were excited, little Jethro was dreading the idea of a screaming, poopy baby taking over the house, especially if the baby ended up being a girl. Then Ann went to the doctor and it was quickly discovered that she was not in fact pregnant. The doctor instead suspected that something was seriously wrong and sent Ann to a doctor in the big city. Not wanting to worry Jack and Jethro she said that she was going to visit her sister who lived out in the city. She came back and played it off as if nothing had happened, until Jack answered the phone one day. It was stage four ovarian cancer. Naturally Jack assumed that the doctor was a quack and just wanted to put her through unnecessary procedures to line his pockets. They scrambled to find a second opinion and the news was the same but worse. The cancer had already spread and there wasn't much they could do for her. Not wanting to leave Jack a widower and Jethro without his mother she agreed to the surgery and came through with mixed results. They had gotten the largest tumors but the smaller ones were deemed inoperable. In the days before chemo and radiation were readily available there was nothing more they could do for her. They gave her some pain killers and a few other medication, and sent her home to spend her final months with her family. She took her own life within a matter of weeks. Jethro never got over that loss. He changed instantly from a happy carefree child to moody and withdrawn. His behavior only grew worse after LJ confessed to assisting Ann's suicide and Jack threw him out to the wolves. As he grew Jethro tried his best to move on from the trauma and grief but he always carried part of it with him. It grew even more profound after Shannon and Kelly were killed. In the wake of the revelation that Shane may have cancer the feeling began to gnaw at his soul and it took all he had to push through.

* * *

The five days between Shane being suspected of having leukemia and finally receiving the results of the test were the longest five days of Jethro and Amy's marriage, the longest days of their lives. They were referred to a pediatric oncologist by the name of Dr. Nabors. The worry only grew when Dr. Nabors insisted that they bring Laura in to be tested as well. Unlike Shane she showed no signs of leukemia but twins had a history of being hit by cancer at the same time and Dr. Nabors was taking no chances. When they first received the news Jethro and Amy decided to keep the news private until they received the results. If Shane were negative they hoped to never have to tell anyone there had been a scare. The Palmer's knew but only because they had been there that night and deserved to be clued into the situation. So all week Jethro went to work and pretended that nothing was happening and Amy spent her days keeping the twins distracted. Shane slept most of the time and Laura would just sit in the room and watch her brother sleep. It was Wednesday just after noon on Wednesday when Jetho's, Nokia ringtone pierced the silence in the bullpen. He casually flipped it open and pretended as if it was just another phone call. Even though he knew as soon as he saw Amy's name that it was bound to be life shattering.

"Hello?"

"Dr. Nabors just called me."

"What did he say?"

"He wants us to come in right away."

"Do you have a sitter for the twins?"

"He felt it best that we bring them with us."

"Alright I will be right there."

* * *

Jethro hung up his phone and hastily shoved it into his pocket. He could feel the stares of the team as he rose from his desk and tried to sneak out of the bullpen. Bishop had tried to discretely move to her old spot on the floor. McGee had raised his head from the computer, and was now fixed on Jethro, scanning him as if he were a computer algorithm needing to be analyzed. Dallas stood awkwardly at the back of the bullpen clutching his coffee cup.

"Where are you going, Boss?" McGee asked being the first to find the courage to speak.

"I have to meet Amy at the hospital. She had a little fender bender. She's fine and the cars fine but she wanted to get the twins checked out." Jethro lied.

"Oh well I hope they are OK." Dallas replied.

"Not as much as I do." Jethro murmured.

"Do you want one of us to come with you? I can call Abby." Bishop offered.

"No it would be best if I went alone." Jethro replied.

* * *

Jethro made the drive to the hospital in record time, driving at speeds that even he considered far too fast. He had told Jimmy that the results were in and the young man had pulled him into a tight hug. Then he rushed off towards the hospital. He swung into the closest regular spot he could find and rushed inside. Praying that he would not soon be parking in the spots reserved for parents escorting children to chemo and other equally painful appointments. He raced through the far too crowded waiting room and down the far too cheerily painted hallway, before bursting through the door to Dr. Nabors' office. The office was designed like any other doctor's office. Except the walls were lines with brochures on pediatric cancers and posters advertising fundraisers. The twins sat in the back of the office playing with a kiddie puzzle. Amy sat in one of the chairs meant for parents, clutching her purse so tightly that it made her knuckles white. Jethro walked over, took the seat beside hers, and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. Dr. Nabors was at his desk reading over a file, which he quickly shut and placed in the filing cabinet behind him. He grabbed another folder that had Gibbs written in big black letters on the tab. He returned to his seat and ran his hand nervously through his hair.

"Mr. and Mrs. Gibbs I have good and bad news for you." Dr. Nabors started.

"Go on" Jethro prodded.

"The good news is that Laura is clear of any sign of disease, aside from her deafness she is perfectly healthy." Dr. Nabors explained.

"But Shane." Jethro sighed even though he already new the answer.

"I am afraid that Shane has test positive for Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia. The condition has already progressed to stage three and we need to begin chemotherapy right away. I am sorry. Dr. Nabors explained apologetically.

* * *

 **A/N: Will Shane be able to survive or has the illness progressed too far, too fast? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	19. Devastating Blow

Even though they knew the news was coming. Hearing Shane's diagnosis was still a devastating blow for Jethro and Amy. No parent wanted to hear that their child had cancer. Especially if aforementioned child had already endured years of abuse and three devastating losses. The blow was even harder, knowing that Anton was in perfect health. Where was the justice in an innocent child facing a devastating illness, while his abusive father was in perfect health.

* * *

Shane had been admitted and was taken back to surgery to have a port inserted into his chest. He would receive his first dose of chemo the following morning. The cancer was advanced and Shane would be enduring a very intense six week cycle, that would require him to remain in the hospital until treatment was over. If all went well he would continue with outpatient chemo until the disease was in remission. One bit of good news was that Jethro's income and insurance would keep them afloat. Allowing Amy to take a leave of absence to be with Shane during his treatment. While Jethro had the option for family leave. Even though Shane was closer to Jethro, they knew it would be better for Amy to take time off. It was a well known fact that teachers were in regular contact with germs and the last thing Shane needed was to get sick during treatment.

"I spoke with the doctor, Shane is out of surgery and we can see him soon." Jethro told Amy.

"How did it go?" Amy asked.

"Everything went great." Jethro replied.

"I hope the rest of this ordeal is as smooth as the surgery." Amy replied.

"He's a strong kid." Jethro assured.

"I know but are we strong enough to get through seeing him sick?" Amy asked.

"We will get through it together." Jethro assured.

* * *

Shane was out of surgery visitors hours and visiting hours had ended. Now came the moment that Jethro and Amy dreaded most. Now was the time to break the news to their loved ones. They decided to wait and tell the older kids until they returned home on Friday. They had called Emma Lou first since she went to bed so early and she had agreed to call Caroline and Lewis for them. That just left Jethro's co-workers. The Palmer's were the first they decided to call, they had been through the entire ordeal.

"Hello?"

"Breena it's Amy."

"Jimmy told me the results were in, please tell me it's good news."

"Shane has cancer and it's advanced. They are starting him on chemo in the morning.

"Oh Amy I'm so sorry. Are Laura's results in?"

"She's cleared but they want to monitor her from now on. We just have to watch her for symptoms and it's one extra test at her check-ups."

"That's rough Amy but at least she's alright now."

"That's the thing now. What if she gets sick later on? I can't go through this again."

"You won't. They are just being cautious."

"I know but that thought is always going to be there. Every time she feels bad I am going to freak out this isn't right. We just got these kids safe. How is it fair if he dies? How is it fair that he his sick and bound to the hospital and Anton is healthy? I don't care if he's in prison. It should be him who's sick, not Shane."

"God, Amy I don't know what to tell you right now. I mean what do you tell somebody who's kid has cancer? As for Anton, all I can say is sometimes life is just plain unfair."

"I have to go. I have a few other calls to make and then I am just going to go to bed. It has been a draining day."

"OK and rest well."

"Thanks, bye"

* * *

It was hard to leave Shane and Amy at the hospital but somebody had to take care of Laura, and Jethro did have to work in the morning. He didn't have the heart to break the news over the phone. He would tell everybody the next morning. He could already tell what was going to happen. Ducky would overload him with medical facts, Abby would pull him into a painfully tight hug and cry for him, McGee would try to reason that it was a mistake, Bishop would eat her feelings, and Dallas would just keep to himself. Jethro would be grateful for the support but part of him was wishing that he could just fight this battle in secret. If Amy didn't so desperately need the support and he didn't need an explanation for why he was suddenly disappearing all the time and worrying about germs. He would just keep the news in the family. Now that he was home he was facing the dreaded task of breaking the news to Laura. He got her bathed, ready for bed, and carried her to her room. He sat her on her bed and studied the empty bed where Shane should be sleeping.

"Why did Shane and Amy stay at the hospital?" Laura asked.

"Because Laura, Shane is very sick. He has a very bad disease called leukemia." Jethro signed.

"Is he going to die?" Laura asked.

"I don't know Laura. He is very sick. I am sorry." Jethro signed.

"Can we see Shane tomorrow?" Laura asked.

"He is getting his medicine tomorrow and may not feel up to visitors. So we will have to wait and see, but we can make him a nice get well card." Jethro explained.

"OK" Laura replied.

"Are you OK?" Jethro asked.

"I am really scared. Can you sleep in here tonight?" Laura asked.

"Yes" Jethro replied.

* * *

Amy ended up crying herself to sleep that night. She hated feeling this way but how was she supposed to feel? Her son had cancer, he might be dying. She couldn't exactly be happy but was it really right for her to be scared. She was not the one being poked and prodded, she would not have poison pumped into her body to kill a disease. A disease that may kill him but only after leaving him completely powerless.

* * *

 **A/N: How will the family cope with Shane's illness? How will the team react? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	20. Unbearable

It broke Amy's heart to see her son lying in a hospital bed, being pumped full of chemo drugs. She was dreading the days and weeks that lay ahead. She was dreading watching Shane be sick she was dreading spending days at a time away from her family. Jethro and Liam would be able to visit daily and take shifts sitting with Shane. Emma and Laura would only be allowed to visit during the hours that the sibling center was opened. They would be allowed to visit Shane in his room but children under twelve had to go through a series of extra precautions before being allowed into the actual Oncology Floor. There was also a special calm down, play area for siblings. That way they weren't just confined to their sister or brother's room. She knew that it was going to be terrible for the family being separated and rarely having time for each other. She was upset for herself, Liam, and Emma but, she was terrified for Jethro and Laura. Her fears for Shane went without saying.

* * *

The moment Jethro had been dreading had finally arrived. He wasn't sure why he was so afraid to tell his team, Abby, and Ducky but, he was. The idea was petrifying to him. He had called Abby and Ducky up to the bullpen but Ducky was having a meeting with Director Vance. Jethro had broken the news to Vance the night before. So he wouldn't have to explain all of the absence he was bound to have in the next few months. Now it was time to break the news to his work family.

"I called all of you here today because I have received some terrible news." Jethro started.

"Oh no" Dallas gasped.

"Are you sick?" McGee asked.

"Did something happen with the twins adoption?" Bishop asked.

"Please tell me you are OK." Abby pleaded.

"I am fine but Shane has been diagnosed with leukemia. He is at stage three, they started him on chemo this morning, and we really don't know anything yet." Jethro explained.

"Oh Gibbs I am so sorry!" Abby cried, pulling him into a hug.

"That is terrible." Bishop gasped.

"What can we do?" Shane asked.

"Right now we just need financial and emotional support." Jethro replied.

"I can get you links to treatment options and support pages." McGee offered.

"Did one of your friend's kids have cancer?" Dallas asked.

"No but Sarah briefly taught cancer kids in the hospital." McGee explained.

"Thank you guys so much. Amy has taken a leave of absence from teaching and will be the one who is primarily at the hospital. I will be with him as much as I can and if he is critical I will take time off to be with him." Jethro explained.

"Just let us know what we can do." Abby replied.

* * *

Jethro made his way down to autopsy. The team was understanding and supportive of him but that did not make this situation any easier. His son could be dying and there was nothing he could do about it. He couldn't even go out an avenge Shane's death if he lost his battle to cancer. He couldn't stop this or take Shane's place. He couldn't even trade places with Amy as they primary caregiver for Shane. Not for finical reasons like he claimed, but because he really couldn't handle being in the hospital all the time. He couldn't stand the idea of spending every second watching his son suffer. He was dreading just visiting every day.

"Ducky! Are you in here?!" Jethro called.

"I am here, Jethro!" Ducky cried, his legs sticking out of a drawer.

"Uh lose something, Duck?" Jethro asked.

"No just cleaning up the place." Ducky replied.

"You need any help?" Jethro offered.

"No I am fine." Ducky assured.

"Then can we talk?" Jethro asked.

"Why of course old friend." Ducky replied.

"I got some bad news last night." Jethro sighed.

"Shane has leukemia. Mr. Palmer told me last night and I am terribly sorry." Ducky apologized.

"They can't tell us if he will be OK or not. Do you have any idea how terrible that is?" Jethro asked.

"I cannot imagine." Ducky replied.

"Why does every terrible thing have to happen to him? He never hurt anyone. He's three freakin years old! He's just a baby!" Jethro snapped.

"I know it is among the most hackneyed answers that has ever been given but the universe is just plain cruel sometimes." Ducky explained.

"What the hell am I going to do?" Jethro asked.

"Support Amy, Shane, and the rest of your children, but also don't be afraid to take support yourself. I know that Amy has turned you somewhat religious so prayer is also an answer." Ducky explained.

"What kind of God let's a three year old, abuse victim get cancer?" Jethro questioned.

* * *

Shane had completed his first chemo treatment and was now resting in his room. So far he had thrown-up twice and woken up screaming in pain once. He was resting peacefully now, but she knew that it would not last. She had seen her mom and Lewis' first wife going through breast caner. Joan ultimately lost her battle after a year of treatment. That had been terrible enough but Shane was just plain cruel. Especially if he ended up succumbing to the disease.

* * *

Once again Jethro found himself at Tony's grave. This time his mood was not peaceful or jovial. He was angry and withdrawn. He knelt down and stroked Tony's stone, carefully tracing his fingers through the engraved dates and letters. A life that was far too short and far too tragic. A fate that sweet Shane may soon share. He closed his eyes and begged his tears not to fall but it was no use. The next thing he knew he was bawling his eyes out.

"Please watch over Shane for me." Jethro pleaded.

* * *

 **A/N: Liam and Emma find out in the next chapter. How will they react? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	21. Bitter-sweet homecoming

Shane managed to make it through his first week of chemo as well at the doctors could expect. Amy was spending most of her time at the hospital. She had spent the rougher nights in the hospital. While Jethro continued to work and manage the day to day. Finally Friday had come but it was a bittersweet day. Shane was done with chemo for a couple of days but it was also the day that Liam and Emma were due to arrive home. Of course Jethro and Amy were thrilled to have their two eldest children home but they were dreading having to break the news.

* * *

Amy was with Shane at the hospital so it was up to Jethro to pick up Emma from camp, Liam had driven himself and would be home in the early evening. They had agreed to break the news to the kids together, in hopes of making it easier for everyone. It would be hard to keep the news from Emma but she deserved a short time where things were about her. Jethro pulled into the bus station just as the kids were climbing off the camp bus. He moved some things around in the back of the truck and then walked over to the parents waiting area.

"Daddy!" Emma cried.

"Emma Boo!" Jethro cried.

"Camp was amazing! I made so many new friends, I even exchanged friendship bracelets with this girl Riley Tanner. Her sister Jordan is deaf like Laura so she taught me

"Where's mom?" Emma asked.

"She's with the twins." Jethro lied.

"Oh how are they doing?" Emma asked.

"They are adjusting." Jethro replied vaguely.

"Can we still go for ice-cream?" Emma asked.

"Yes" Jethro replied.

"Double scoop?" Emma asked.

"And extra toppings." Jethro replied.

"Great!" Emma cried.

"I love you" Jethro said.

"I love you too." Emma replied.

* * *

Liam pulled his car into the driveway just after seven in the afternoon. Camp had let out at one and as a Junior Counselor he only had to stick around until the kids in his cabin had cleared out and the cabin was cleaned, but it was tradition for the junior counselors to go tubing on the last day. He had fared much better than previous years. His first year he broke his leg, sprained his wrist, and cut his eyelid just climbing into his tube. Then last year he ended up with a severe sunburn, broken toe, and a nasty case of swimmer's ear. This year he only had a mild sunburn and a cut on his arm where he was hit by a beer bottle. He was surprised to see his dad's truck in the driveway but the minivan was gone. Usually it was the other way around. The only thing he could figure was that the minivan was in the shop and dad had let Amy borrow the truck. He headed inside

"I'm home!" Shane called.

"Oh Liam I am so glad you are home. How was camp?"

"It was so rewarding and I only got mildly beat up on the river." Liam explained.

"That's good to hear. We already ate but I saved you some out it's in a Tupperware container on the counter. You can pop it in the microwave or put it in the fridge for later." Jethro explained.

"I'll probably just save it for tomorrow or later tonight. I got fast food on the road." Liam explained.

"Alright" Jethro replied.

"So where is everybody?" Liam asked.

"Laura is in bed, Emma is taking a bath, and Your mom and Share are out. Uh your mom will be home soon and we are having a family meeting then. Just us and Emma." Jethro explained.

"Dad is everything OK?" Liam asked.

"We'll talk when your mom gets home." Jethro replied.

* * *

Shane was having a rough night and it was difficult for Amy to leave him, but she had to break the news to her older children. Though she would probably end up returning after the family conference. She dreaded breaking the news to her children. Especially after she had missed both of their homecomings. She had desperately wanted to be there when Emma got off the bus but then Shane started getting sick really bad and ended up dehydrated. Both kids had probably been home for hours now and she hadn't even called them. Even the year she had ankle surgery the day before, she was there to welcome Liam home from his summer camp and attend the last day of Emma's toddler day camp. The good news was that Jethro had offered to take some time the next day so she could be with their other children. As expected when she arrived home Liam's car was in the driveway. She stepped inside and found Jethro sitting on the couch with the two oldest Gibbs children. She took a seat next to her husband and Liam and Emma moved over to the smaller couch adjacent to theirs.

"First off Liam and Emma, I am anxious to hear about your camp experiences but we have to have a serious talk." Amy started.

"That's alright mom, what's going on?" Liam asked.

"Where were you?" Emma asked.

"Kids your mother has been at the hospital today and all week. She has been there because last week Shane was diagnosed with leukemia. He is in the hospital for a six week impatient round of chemo but hopefully he will be home after that." Jethro explained.

"Shane has cancer? Is he going to be OK?" Liam asked.

"I don't know Liam." Jethro replied.

"Why does he have to be in the hospital?" Emma asked.

"His cancer is really, really bad and he needs strong medicine to make him get better." Amy explained.

"Do you guys have anymore questions?" Jethro asked.

"No I am going up to bed." Liam replied.

"I do" Emma replied.

"Well this book may help." Amy replied handing Emma a small bag.

"Either we can read it to you or you can read it yourself." Jethro added.

"I'm a big girl. I can read by myself!" Emma cried.

"Alright but come to us for the questions at the end." Jethro called.

"OK!" Emma called back.

* * *

 **A/N: Jethro and Amy get a major surprise soon. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	22. Finally A Good Surprise

A full months had passed since Shane's cancer diagnosis and the Gibbs family was still reeling. Jethro was struggling to balance work, supporting Shane and Amy, and still being there for Emma, Laura and Liam. He was stretched about as far as he could go. The good news was that his vacation had finally arrived and Leon was open to letting him take the last two weeks of summer off as well. If he could just get the older kids in school but then there was still Laura.

Liam was helping with Emma but had also taken extra shifts at Dairy Queen so he could afford to keep his car without asking his parents for support. Though once school started he would be "babysitting" his friend's Jason's grandma. So Jason's mom could return to her teaching job. It was only for the two hours in the afternoon between Jason's brother leaving for his afternoon classes and Jason's mom getting off, and Liam could bring Emma along. That was a plus anyway but Jethro worried that his son would overwork himself.

At seven almost eight years old Emma was just being well Emma. She was too young to fully understand how sick Shane was. Though she had built up an impressive library of kiddie books about cancer and the impact on siblings. Scouts woulds start back up with school and entering the third grade made her eligible for the elementary school aged kids youth group at church. Those activities would get her out of the house and around her peers. Plus it would be one less thing for Liam and Jethro to worry about.

Amy was still the primary parent at the hospital. Though she was battling her own problems. She hadn't been feeling herself for the past few weeks. It was a lot of nausea and he was very rundown. She was hoping that her symptoms were just the result of all the stress but everything was reminding her of when her mom and Lewis' wife developed cancer. A lot of her symptoms were how jack had described Ann right before her cancer diagnosis. She tried to put on a brave face for Jethro and the kids. Especially poor Shane but she couldn't help but be filled with dread at the thought of herself battling cancer.

* * *

Just like every morning Amy had left bright and early for the hospital. Leaving Jethro alone with the three healthy children. He knew that this whole ordeal was hard for the children. Not only was their brother deathly sick but they also had to give up their family vacation. In perspective it was really no big deal but it was still hard on the children. Not having to get ready for work, Jethro woke before the kids and prepared a nice breakfast for them. It was still bizarre for Jethro that Amy and Shane were not home but he was relieved to have three out of four of his children there, and he was grateful that he could be there for them.

"Morning" Liam greeted.

"Good morning, Liam." Jethro replied.

"I'm going to leave after breakfast. I want to get a swim in before work. I'm pulling a double today or I would go after." Liam replied.

"Didn't you just pull a double yesterday?" Jethro asked.

"Well yes but my insurance is due at the end of the week and I need tires." Liam explained.

"Liam I think you are over extending yourself." Jethro commented.

"I am fine and besides I promised to maintain the car." Liam explained.

"Liam we have enough money to help with your car. We just can't pay for every trip to the movies or go out a buy a brand new television." Jethro explained.

"Whatever dad, I have to go." Liam scoffed.

* * *

Amy cupped her hand over the mouth and raced towards the bathroom. This was the third time she had vomited that morning, barely making it to the restroom each time. She wished that she could say that this was the first morning she had felt sick to her stomach but it had been just about daily since Shane was admitted. She knew it wasn't the flu, it had lasted too long for the flu. Along with the nausea she was constantly exhausted, more tired than she had been in a long time. Now she had officially missed her period and she just felt all over terrible. After spending ten minutes puking her guts out into the toilet, she pulled herself off the floor and drug herself back into Shane's room. She studied her sleeping child. He had now lost all of his hair and all the weight he had gained living with the Gibbs family. She looked at herself and wondered what was wrong with her. She had no idea how she would handle cancer, how Jethro would handle it. Before she had much time to think another wave of nausea came over her. Again she cupped her hand over her mouth and raced for the toilet. She fell onto her knees and began retching over the bowl.

"Amy are you OK?" Breena asked rushing into the bathroom.

"Breena? What are you doing here?" Amy asked.

"Jimmy had a checkup for his diabetes and I thought I would pop by." Breena explained.

"Shouldn't you be with him?" Amy asked.

"No he just needed a ride because he tends to be sleepy afterwords." Breena explained.

"Oh" Amy replied, before getting sick again.

"Oh honey you are sick. I will drive you home and get Jethro to take over." Breena insisted.

"I'm not sick. This has been happening for weeks." Amy replied.

"Amy can I ask you a personal question?" Breena asked.

"Uh sure" Amy replied.

"Do you and Jethro use protection?" Breena asked.

"Yes well mostly." Amy replied.

"Have you not recently? Like within the past two months or so?" Breena asked.

"The night Shane got sick. Things were intense and we had both forgotten." Amy recalled.

"Well then I believe congratulations are in order." Breena replied.

"What? Why?" Amy asked.

"Come on Amy we are both adults. You and Jethro forgot protection. Now you are feeling sick and have been for a few weeks." Breena explained.

"No I mean I can't." Amy stammered.

"Can't hurt to take a test. I can run grab you one from the drug store down the street and if it's positive we can see about squeezing you in for a blood test." Breena suggested.

"You don't mind?" Amy asked.

"No I can just text Jimmy and let him know. You sit tight and I will be right back." Breena called.

* * *

Amy sat alone in the hospital bathroom, staring at her hands in shock. Breena had bought her four tests ranging from a cheapo dollar store test to the expensive clearblue model, and they all said the same thing. She was pregnant. She knew that it was best to test first thing in the morning. So she had saved the second cheap test and planned to pick up more on the way home, but it was really looking like she was pregnant. Her phone buzzed and she grabbed it from her pocket. It was the hospital's OB.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Gibbs?"

"Yes"

"This is Dr. King, we spoke this morning."

"Yes but you didn't have an opening. I was going to take more tests in the morning and if they came out I was going to make an appointment with my doctor."

"Actually my three o'clock just canceled on me. If you get get down here in fifteen minutes I can work you in."

"I will be right there. Just let me see if a nurse can sit with Shane."

* * *

Amy spoke with Shane's nurse and then rushed down to the Obstetrics floor. She could not believe that this was happening. She was sure that the tests were wrong and that she was sick. How would they handle that? Two people in the same family with cancer. She got Dr. King's office just in time to make the appointment. After filling out a mountain of paperwork she peed into a cup and had blood drawn. Before returning the waiting room, wondering what the diagnosis would be. She desperately wished that Jethro was by her side but she couldn't very well call him. She had to rush downstairs just to get to the appointment and then she was so freaked out. Now she was sitting in the office waiting to hear her test results.

"Congratulations Mrs. Gibbs. You are pregnant." Dr. King announced.

* * *

 **A/N: Probably not the best timing but these things rarely happen when you plan. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	23. Timing

Amy couldn't say that the pregnancy was a major surprise. There had been the birth control incident and there were a few feelings that reminded her of when she was carrying Emma, but she had just written them off. After that first miscarriage she knew better than to get her hopes up. Well now she could hold onto a thread of hope that she was carrying a healthy baby. Dr. King had run a preliminary ultrasound just to see if they could pick up a baby. If they had been able to see the tiny dot that would soon grow into a strong, healthy baby. She was measuring at between four and five weeks along and thus far everything looked great. Due to her past miscarriages and being over thirty-five, she was considered high risk. There would be extra appointments and a few more tests in Amy's future, but she did not mind. Anything to help her baby grow healthy. There was just one problem and that was Amy's unhealthy baby. The doctors were advised her to take it easy and avoid stress. How was she supposed to avoid stress when her youngest son had leukemia?

"From here you can return to your usual OBG/YN. I do however have a list of high risk Obstetricians that are covered by your insurance." Dr. King replied, handing Amy a list.

"A friend of mine used Dr. Wilford and loved her." Amy replied.

"She is amazing. Now do you have any more questions for me?" Dr. King asked.

"What if I can't really avoid stress?" Amy asked.

"In that case we advise voluntary moderate bed-rest. Basically you are free to move around the house and even run some errands but avoid as much stress and physical exertion as possible." Dr. King explained.

"What if my three year old has cancer?" Amy asked.

"In that case rest and possible psychological counseling." Dr. King replied.

"I spend the days in the hospital with Shane and my husband works. We can't afford for both of us to be out of work." Amy explained.

"You can still come to the hospital but try to keep the visits shorter and seek psychological counseling. I am sorry, I have no experience in that department." Dr. King explained.

"I didn't expect you to be. I need to talk to my husband." Amy replied.

"Very well and good luck." Dr. King replied.

* * *

Following the doctor's advice Amy kept her visit with Shane short that day. He was exhausted and worn from the chemo, and had fallen asleep shortly after dinner. Amy told the nurse to call her if Shane awoke and needed her. She had made the decision to tell Jethro right away but would prefer to wait to tell the children, at least the younger three. Still she wanted Jethro to be the first to find out. She hadn't even answered Breena's texts yet.

* * *

Jethro sat alone in the living room. Laura was in bed, Emma was staying over at her friend Claire's house, and Liam wasn't due home for another half-hour or so. He wondered if Amy would be coming home tonight or if she had decided to stay at the hospital. She had looked pretty bad when she left that morning and Jethro was seriously hoping that she was not getting sick herself. Being apart from Shane even for a couple of days would be extremely hard on both of them. He heard a car door close and assumed that it was either Liam coming home early or Emma coming back to grab something she had forgotten. Instead to his surprise it was Amy who walked through the door. Now he was really concerned.

"Jethro!" Amy called.

"Living room!" Jethro called back.

"Where are the kids?" Amy asked.

"I just put Laura to bed, Emma is staying over with Claire, and Liam won't be home for another half-hour." Jethro explained.

"So we are alone for a bit?" Amy asked.

"Looks like it." Jethro replied.

"Good because we need to talk, we really, really need to talk." Amy replied, nervously.

"What's wrong?" Jethro asked.

"I have been feeling really bad lately. I have tried to hide it because of Shane but today I couldn't handle it anymore. So I had some tests done while I was at the hospital." Amy explained.

"Oh God" Jethro moaned.

"No it's good. I am sorry for phrasing it so poorly." Amy assured.

"What's going on?" Jethro asked.

"Jethro, I'm pregnant. We are going to have a baby." Amy replied.

* * *

Jethro was taken aback. He was expecting some major news when Amy came home early but nothing like this. He was expecting bad news, but this was very good news. Good news that came at a very poor time. They had wanted this for so long but now was the worst possible time. What if this baby was coming to replace Shane? What if Shane's remission came at the expense of this child's life? Could both of them really live on the planet at the same time? He hated feeling this way but after so much loss you couldn't really hang onto happiness. Then he had another terrible thought. What if the tests were wrong? What if it were like with his mother? What if Amy had cancer too? How would he handle that? He could not handle anything else. Gripped the arm of the couch and began to hyperventilate. He was so weak and vulnerable right now, and he absolutely hated it.

"Jethro! Are you alright?" Amy cried.

"No! This can't happen now. This is the worst timing. It can't happen now. It just can't." Jethro argued, it took all he had not to just run from the house.

"Jethro I know this is not the best timing but we can make it work." Amy assured.

"What if this child is just a replacement for Shane? What if Shane can only get better if we lose this baby?" Jethro questioned.

"This child is not a replacement for Shane nor is it a token in some twisted game of choice. This child is to complete our family. You desperately wanted a baby with me that shared our DNA and now you are getting it." Amy assured.

* * *

 **A/N: Jethro's concerns are not without merit. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	24. Bad News

Jethro Gibbs' feet pounded hard on the wet pavement, rain was pelting hard onto his forehead. It was four in the morning and it was literally pouring rain but he did not care. Shane had entered the sixth week of his treatment and the news was not good at all. The cancer had grown and was ravaging the boy's small body. They had another type of chemo they could try, one that was actually more aggressive than the initial treatment. From there, there was the option for a bone marrow transplant. A procedure that came with extreme risks and would mean months in the hospital. Without the transplant there were two other options. Either keep pumping Shane with different experimental chemo treatments until his body finally gave out or let nature take it's course. Letting nature take it's course being the politically correct way of saying "Letting Shane die." The bone marrow transplant was obviously the best option but even that may not be enough to save Shane. It would also be a major adjustment for the entire family. Amy would have to be careful about being around Shane and, Emma and Laura would be barred from seeing him. Liam was still too young to handle a situation like this. That left Jethro as the one to be with Shane during the process but that would mean taking a leave from work. He could take family leave but he didn't want to be close to this ordeal. He couldn't handle it. Seeing Shane struggle and suffer brought back the memories of almost losing to the plague. Except by now Shane was bald, thin, paler than anyone Jethro had ever seen. He was trying his damnedest to be brave for his family but inside he was crumbling from the grief. How were you supposed to hold it together in a time like this? How did you cope when your teenager was trying to mask his grief, your seven year old felt as if she was being ignored, your wife was struggling to maintain, one twin was in the hospital with cancer, and the other only wanted her brother. Even Amy's growing baby was not enough to bring him out of his funk. He would only be happy if and when Shane went into remission.

* * *

It was hours later and Jethro sat at his desk. He had changed out of his wet clothes, only to get soaked again coming into work. He shivered and chattered his teeth. He had never got cold when Tony was alive. He looked over at the empty desk. McGee had escorted Delilah to a doctor's appointment. Jethro picked up the Mighty Mouse stapler. He wanted Tony back. He wanted his son to make him laugh, to make Amy laugh, to make the kids laugh, to make Shane laugh. Tony was always so filled with joy. That is why he dug so deep into the suicide. Often illegally using NCIS resources. Just because he wanted to save his boy.

"Agent Gibbs! My office now!" Director Vance called.

* * *

Jethro groaned and shifted his body in a manner akin to a child being called to the principal's office. In his defense Leon sounded pissed and getting chewed out was the last thing he needed. He drug himself up to the office and knocked on the first door. Leon's secretary let him right in. She gave him a sympathetic look and went straight back to her typing. Jethro stepped into Leon's office and semi collapsed into the chair.

"What do you want?" Jethro groaned.

"I understand that Shane's scans were not what you had hoped." Leon commented.

"We have the option of a bone marrow transplant, experimental treatments, or to let nature take it's course." Jethro explained.

"What are you going to do?" Leon asked.

"We are waiting for a few more tests and do more research on the experimental chemo. We have a week to decide." Jethro explained.

"I wish you the best." Leon replied.

"With all do respect why the hell am I up here? This is hardly something that can't be asked after work or on the phone." Jethro questioned.

"Right now you really do not to be messing around at an office. You need to be with your family, especially Shane. I want you to take a leave of absence. At least until you have more answers about Shane." Leon explained.

"I am not taking time off." Jethro argued.

"That was not a request. It was a directorial order." Leon insisted.

"I do not want to take time off! Why the hell are you forcing it on me?!" Jethro demanded.

"Because your three year old son has cancer and is doing very poorly. I cannot in good conscience let you keep working." Leon explained.

"Leon" Jethro started.

"Enough! I have a meeting with the SecNav at noon, so I really don't have time to go around and around with you on this. I will just leave you with this. If it were Jared or Kayla who were sick. You would be insisting that I take time off." Leon explained.

"That's different." Jethro tried.

"Just because my wife is dead? I know that Amy is pregnant and she does not need to be shouldering all of this on her own." Leon insisted.

"She's not I am helping handle things." Jethro assured.

"By rushing to the hospital as soon as you clock out and staying the night with Shane? Sleeping in a corner on the floor so the other parents can have priority space? Not getting any sleep in the two weeks since Amy found out. Is that how you are helping? By setting yourself up for a heart-attack or a stroke? By putting yourself in an early grave?" Leon questioned.

"I can handle it!" Jethro snapped.

"No you can't! You are fifty-seven years old! Two years passed when you should have retired, but we kept you on because you are good! Now either follow my orders or your storied career with the Marines and NCIS will end in your termination!" Vance ordered.

"Try me!" Jethro hissed.

"Is this enough of a warning?!" Vance demanded, shoving a termination form that was already filled out into his face.

"Fine!" Jethro snapped storming out of the office.

* * *

 **A/N: What will the Gibbs' choose for Shane? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	25. The Decision

Further testing showed that Shane's body would be able to withstand the more intensive treatments. Jethro and Amy were waiting to speak with the specialist who had developed the clinical trial. From there they would have seventy-two hours to make the final decision. The clinical trial would mean flying out to California. Where the clinical trial would be taking place at UCLA. Meanwhile the Bone Marrow Transplant would only require relocating to Philadelphia. That being said the clinical trial would allow Shane to come home between cycles. While the Bone Marrow Transplant would keep in him Philadelphia until he was cleared to return home. He would be moved to the Ronald McDonald House after some time but it would still be a long way before home. The couple had agreed not to tell anything to the children until they had made their final decision.

"Don't forget we have an appointment with Dr. Russell at three thirty." Amy called as they switched their shifts with Shane at the hospital.

"Are we meeting him here?" Jethro asked.

"Yeah, Liam is off this afternoon so he can keep an eye on Emma." Amy replied.

"I will see you there." Jethro replied.

"Try to get some sleep." Amy replied.

"Of course, did you sleep well?" Jethro asked.

"Pretty well" Amy replied.

"That's good to hear." Jethro replied.

* * *

Jethro did his best to relax but the impending appointment was weighing heavily on his mind. He was relieved that Shane would tolerate treatments but both options were terrifying for him. They both had their pros and their cons. His greatest fear was making the wrong decision. Just choosing the wrong option could claim the life of an innocent child and neither was perfect. He tossed and turned through the entire time that he was supposed to sleep. He had finally fallen asleep when his alarm started to buzz. Groaning he forced himself out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom. He studied himself in the mirror. He had gotten so old in the past few months. He wondered if he would even be able to survive if he lost Shane. His phone buzzed and he let out an audible groan.

"Hello?"

"Jethro where are you?"

"Getting ready"

"OK well you need to hurry up. I got the times wrong Dr. Russell is coming at three o'clock."

"Shit! I'll be right there."

* * *

Amy shifted nervously in her chair. She was really struggling to keep her brave face. Normally she would breakdown but Jethro and Liam were so freaked out by everything and Laura was terrified. This ordeal was tearing the family apart. Now they were faced with the hardest decision they would ever have to make. Amy was really leaning towards the Bone Marrow Transplant. It would be a months long ordeal and divide the family for most of a year but BMT's had such positive results. She had done a degree of research on the trial and the results seemed to be mixed. Of course she did want to hear Dr. Russell out and allow Jethro to have some input.

"Sorry I am late." Jethro apologized.

"It's quite alright. I am sorry to have to change the times but it's my own son's birthday tomorrow and my flight changed at the last minute." Dr. Russell assured.

"So what exactly is this treatment?" Jethro asked.

"It is a new and highly aggressive form of chemotherapy. Shane will have five three month cycles with a months in between. During this time he will spend every other week in total isolation." Dr. Russell explained.

"What are the side effects?" Amy asked.

"The standard side effects of chemotherapy but unfortunately there is a higher risk of kidney failure and some patients have suffered liver and heart damage."

"How severe?" Jethro asked.

"We have two on the liver transplant list and one on the heart." Dr. Russell replied.

"How many have ended up passing away?" Jethro asked.

"Seven; three from side effects and four from the cancer." Dr. Russell explained.

"Out of how many?" Jethro asked.

"We currently have fifty children in this trial." Dr. Russell replied.

"Average ages?" Jethro asked.

"It works best with teenagers. Unfortunately children's Shane age are most susceptible." Dr. Russell replied.

"We are done here! This trial will either kill him or make him sicker. It disgusts me that you are so fixed on lining your pockets that you would let a child die!" Jethro snapped.

"I am afraid that I have to agree with my husband. The risks are too great for Shane." Amy replied.

"Very well, I understand." Dr. Russell replied.

"Don't play nice! You almost killed my child!" Jethro spat.

"Jethro" Amy warned.

"NO!" Jethro snapped.

* * *

Jethro was seething. He could not believe that Amy was siding with that doctor. It was clear that, that monster wanted Shane to die. He only wanted to line his pockets. It made Jethro sick to think that, that man had a child of his own. What if it were his child who was sick and some doctor was trying to force a treatment on him that would only make him sicker if not kill him. He had never been more appalled in his life. He sped home, barely paying attention to the road. He slammed his car into the driveway and stormed into the house. Liam was sitting on the couch watching television.

"What's wrong dad?" Liam asked.

"That bastard doctor wanted to kill Shane!" Jethro cried.

"What do you mean?" Liam asked.

"He proposed this fucking treatment that would shut down his organs and kill him! That worthless doctor thought it was gold standard! It makes me sick!" Jethro cried.

"God, dad that's terrible." Liam replied.

"Ya think?!" Jethro snapped.

* * *

Jethro flung himself onto his bed and buried his face in his pillow. Everything was so bad right now. His heart was breaking into a million pieces and nothing could make him feel better. It seemed like there was nothing he could do that could save Shane. With his luck Shane would be one of the few that did not survive the transplant. Nothing seemed to be good anymore. It wasn't right. The door to his room swung open and Laura rushed inside.

"Laura" Jethro signed.

"Daddy" Laura signed.

"What's going on?" Jethro asked.

"Is Shane going to die?" Laura asked.

"He's really sick but he's also strong. In either case we love him. Just like we love you." Jethro explained.

"Will Uncle Tony save him?" Laura asked.

"If anybody can it's him." Jethro replied, kissing Laura on the top of the head.

* * *

 **A/N: The transplant likely is the best option for Shane but how will he tolerate it? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	26. Sudden Change

The decision for Shane to receive a bone marrow transplant, sent the Gibbs family into overdrive. Not wanting the family to be separated by state lines the family would be relocating to Philadelphia and Jethro would be staying with Shane through the ordeal. This gave the family two weeks to pack up their entire lives. Due to restrictions on the apartment each family member was allowed one large suitcase and one smaller bag. The rest of their items were being moved to the basement and the attic. Their home would be rented out on Air B&B to help with Shane's expenses.

"I hate this! I hate it!" Emma screamed throwing one of her Barbies onto the floor.

"What's wrong Emma Bemma?" Liam asked.

"I don't want to move! I have to leave my toys!" Emma cried.

"It's only for a few months." Liam offered.

"It's forever! There going to be dusty and sad while I am gone!" Emma cried.

"Dad said that we could come back sometimes and change stuff out." Liam commented.

"NO! This is stupid! Everything is about Shane! It's not fair! It's like I don't even exist! I don't care if he's sick! We don't move when I get sick!" Emma screamed.

"Emma the thing is Shane is really, really sick. Sicker than you and me have ever been and hopefully ever will be, and if he doesn't get this new medicine he is going to die." Liam explained.

"I'd rather him die than us move!" Emma cried.

"Emma you don't mean that." Liam chided.

"Yes I do! I hate him!" Emma cried.

"No you don't you are scared and angry. It is common when you are a kid and the family goes through a major change." Liam explained.

"You don't know everything Liam Michael!" Emma cried.

"Well of course that is true but I know all about the way you are feeling." Liam explained.

"How?" Emma asked.

"Because when I was your age dad got hurt really bad at work. He was in a coma for a while and nobody could tell me if he would be OK or not. When he woke up he was different." Liam explained.

"How?" Emma asked.

"He had lost his memory and he was missing his first wife Shannon and our sister Kelly. He was kind of stuck in the past and he wasn't really thinking about me. He ended up leaving me with Grandpa Ducky and going down to Mexico with Uncle Mike." Liam explained.

"Yeah so?" Emma asked.

"Well I had to leave my stuff and I didn't know when dad would get back or if he would it was really hard." Liam explained.

"Well dad didn't drag you to Mexico! You didn't have to live in a small place and go to a new school. You didn't have to leave behind your friends and everything. All because your brother got sick and your parents decided it was better this way." Emma rambled.

"Look kid this won't be easy but right now more than ever we need to stick together." Liam explained.

"It's not fair." Emma sniffed.

"Life isn't fair. That's why Shane is sick, that's why Tony is gone, and why all the bad things that happened to them happened." Liam replied.

"Gee that's inspirational." Liam scoffed.

"My point is that we are all in the same boat and we can either mope around about every bad thing and be miserable, or we can lean on those we love. I have your six kid and I will see to it that this time passes before you know it." Liam explained.

"Promise?" Emma asked.

"Gibbs' don't break promises." Liam assured.

* * *

Amy Gibbs shifted in her bed. She didn't remember things being this rough when she was carrying Emma. Of course when she was carrying Emma. She didn't have a teenager, a seemingly terminally cranky seven year old, one three year old who was deaf and depressed, and another fighting cancer. At least her doctors had given her a clean bill of health and she had found an excellent specialist at the very hospital where Shane would be receiving his transplant. If everything went according to plan he would be able to meet his little brother or sister as soon as he or she was born. Nobody was thrilled about the transition. Jethro was dreading leaving behind his home, Laura hated the idea of not seeing Shane for weeks, Emma was furious about giving up her toys, and even though he wouldn't admit it. Liam was uneasy about spending his Senior year at a new school. Amy was having a hard time knowing that she would have to go weeks without seeing Jethro or Shane. She hated that her family would have to be uprooted and broken apart, but she would do anything for her Shane. Even if it meant birthing her newest and last baby in a different state.

* * *

Once Liam finally had Emma calmed down he headed back to his own room. His yearbook from Junior year sat on his desk. He felt like such a hypocrite for being so depressed about moving. He had just talked Emma down from her mood, but he was feeling the same way. He did not want to change schools. Not during his Senior year. These were kids he had learned with for most of his life and here he was being forced to move to a strange city and go to a school with strangers. He wanted Shane to get better and he wanted his family to be together. He just wished it didn't mean moving away from everything he had ever known. Even if it were only for a few months. He picked up his yearbook and studied his pictures. He looked at his friend Johnny Morton's picture. A boy who was only here because of a Bone Marrow Transplant. What if Johnny's brother had been so preoccupied by the idea of moving away from what was comfortable. He felt like such an asshole. He threw down the yearbook and collapsed onto the bed. Tears were racing down his cheeks. His heart had been shattered into a million pieces.

* * *

Laura tossed and turned on her bed. She missed Shane and didn't understand why she had to be away from him. She wished that she was sick too so they could be together. Just like they always had been. Up until Shane got sick, they had never been apart. They had each other backs through thick and thin, but now it was all over. Now she was forced to be away from him. Maybe even forever.

* * *

While the rest of his family was lamenting Shane's illness and the move. Jethro had made a run to the twenty-four hour grocery store. Amy was exhausted and stressed to the max, getting groceries was the least he could do. They only needed food for a few days but the cabinets were pretty bare. He tossed two boxes of scalloped potatoes into his cart and rounded the corner to the main aisle. He saw a man leaning over the meat cooler. The mean tossed a piece of meat into his cart and turned his head behind his shoulder.

"Jethro!" The man called.

"Brad?" Jethro questioned.

"Yep it's nice to see you out of the hospital." Dr. Pitt remarked.

"It's nice to be out of the hospital." Jethro sighed.

"What's going on?" Dr. Pitt asked.

"Amy and I adopted a set of three year old twins and the boy was diagnosed with cancer." Dr. Pitt explained.

"What kind of cancer?" Dr. Pitt asked.

"Leukemia" Jethro replied.

"Leukemia?" Dr. Pitt questioned.

"Afraid so." Jethro sighed.

"What treatment are they doing?" Dr. Pitt asked.

"Chemo failed so we are doing a Bone Marrow Transplant. We are leaving for Philadelphia as soon as the kids get out of school on Friday." Jethro explained.

"Did they give you options for a clinical trial?" Dr. Pitt asked.

"This jackass from UCLA who tried to push a treatment that had killed more kids Shane's age than it has saved." Jethro explained.

"That treatment is great for older kids but I am horrified they tried to push it on Shane." Dr. Pitt commented.

"Me too" Jethro scoffed.

"I also can't believe they didn't give the option for Dr. Cruise' trial. It's right at Bethesda and much more promising." Dr. Pitt commented.

"What now?" Jethro questioned.

"A buddy of mine from med school developed an innovative treatment for pediatric leukemia. It's still in the clinical phase but it is very promising and they are accepting kid's in Shane's demographic. We actually just spoke about it today. Who is Shane's oncologist? I can put Dr. Cruise in touch with them and I am sure he will be accepted right away." Dr. Pitt explained.

"What exactly are they doing?" Jethro asked.

"It's similar to a Bone Marrow Transplant but he tricks the body into thinking the cells are native to the body without totally obliterating the immune system. It is a far shorter process though it does have it's risks. There is only a two week isolation and you don't have to relocate." Dr. Pitt explained.

"And you think they may take Shane?" Jethro asked.

"Your boy is just what they need right now." Dr. Pitt replied.

* * *

 **A/N: Before you give me medical lectures I will remind you that this is fiction. Anyway is the new trial what it seems to be? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	27. Good News, Bad News

Jethro and Amy had talked it over and decided it was in Shane's best interest to at least look in to the new trial. They had kept their spot at CHOP just in case the trial wasn't what it was cracked up to be. Dr. Pitt was a well educated doctor and thought only of his patients best interest. Still if this guy was his friend. It would be easy to over sell the treatment. They desperately wanted it to be as promising as it seemed. They would love for Shane to be healthy again and for his treatment to be as easy on him as possible.

"Did you call Dr. Pitt's friend?" Amy asked.

"I left a message last night and I am hoping to hear from him today." Jethro replied.

"Do you think it will work?" Amy asked.

"It sounds like it's as good as anything." Jethro replied.

"Still I am worried. I mean it seems fairly extreme and Shane is so weak right now." Amy replied.

"He is" Jethro sighed.

"I don't want to discourage you but I don't want us to get our hopes up." Amy replied.

"I am trying to remain logical." Jethro agreed.

* * *

Jethro plugged his phone into the socket by his bed and turned the device up to full volume. He was hoping to hear back from Dr. Pitt's friend within the next twenty-four hours but was not holding his breath. Even the best doctors didn't always call back right away. If he had a full patient load they would come before just a concerned parent. Still part of him was dreading getting the call. He had a fear that Shane would not qualify for the treatment and than his body was too weak for the bone marrow transplant. He pulled the blanket over his body and closed his eyes. He was just drifting off to sleep when the long awaited call finally came in.

"Hello?"

"Is this Jethro Gibbs?"

"Yes who is this?"

"This is Dr. Thomas Cruise."

"Tom Cruise?"

"Yes and I have heard all the jokes. Especially being such good friends with Dr. Brad Pitt."

"I can imagine. Did you get my message?"

"Yes I did and I am sorry I did not respond sooner. My office is being remodeled so I am fielding everything to my cell."

"It's no problem. I am just glad that you care."

"This is my passion and I would love to help your son."

"So you can work us in?"

"I have an opening tomorrow at four."

"Tomorrow at four? Do we need to bring Shane in?"

"Yes but it is fairly non invasive. No different than routine check-up except I will have to draw a little more blood."

"That is great I will call my wife and let her know."

"Excellent and if it doesn't work. Shane will be excellent hands with his standard bone marrow transplant."

"I know"

"I hope I put your mind at ease and I will see you tomorrow morning."

* * *

The following afternoon Jethro and Amy got Shane checked out of Monroe and brought him to Bethesda for his evaluation. The couple had allowed a little hope to grow inside of them. Dr. Cruise had been lovely on the phone. Then Amy had looked him up online and he had a mostly extremely positive reviews. They just prayed that Shane would be accepted into the trial. The child was having an extremely difficult day. He was lethargic and had buried his head in Jethro's chest as they sat out in the waiting room.

"Shane Gibbs?" A nurse called.

"That's us." Jethro replied.

* * *

Jethro held Shane close to him, and followed Amy and the nurse down a long hallway. The walk reminded him of the night they learned that Shane had cancer. He recalled how scared he was and the way his gut churned. He wanted to say that he was far more at ease on this day but he was not. Shane's little body was radiating heat. They stepped into the office, the nurse took Shane from him, and placed the boy on a scale. Jethro had to support the small boy on the scale because he was too weak to stand on his own. She measured his height and weighed him. Before carrying him over to a table. She wrote a few things down and then left the room. Dr. Cruise came in moments later and looked Shane over. He took the boy's temperature even though the nurse had just taken it. The doctor grimaced and wrote something down.

"What's wrong? Jethro asked.

"Shane is running a very high fever." Dr. Cruise replied.

"How bad?" Jethro asked.

"Nurse Tara's reading was one hundred five point four but mine is one hundred seven point one." Dr. Cruise replied.

"Isn't that bad?" Jethro asked.

"I will check him again in a few minutes. It's possible that my thermometer was wrong." Dr. Cruise assured.

* * *

Dr. Cruise took Shane's temperature again a few minutes later on a different thermometer. He was still running a fever but now it was one hundred and six point five. Due to the fever no official decisions could be made but Dr. Cruise still wanted to evaluate Shane to determine if transporting Shane back to Monroe would be in his best interest. He removed Shane's clothes and the doctor's mouth fell open. Shane had a raging, angry red rash all over his body. The rash hadn't even been there that morning. As he was drawing Shane's blood the boy began to violently vomit. His eyes then rolled back into his head and he collapsed into the doctor's arms. Dr. Cruise leaned Shane back on the table. Jethro noticed that the boy's lips were blue and his face was terrifyingly pale. He grabbed his pager and frantically typed away.

"Code Blue room 179! Code Blue room 179!" A monotone voice announced over the intercom. The number of Dr. Cruise's office was one hundred and seventy-nine.

* * *

 **A/N: Will the doctor's be able to revive Shane? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	28. Crisis Of Faith

In an instant the room was swarmed with doctors and nurses. Shane's shirt was yanked off and tossed aside. One of the doctors placed a bag over his face and another slammed paddles into his chest. Jethro and Amy clung to each other in pure terror. They had known going in that Shane may not survive this, but they had assumed they would at least have time. Never in a million years did they even imagine that it could even possibly end like this. Shane had been fine that morning. It hadn't been his best day but it also hadn't been his worst. How could they ever anticipate anything like this. It was just across the room but it felt like it was across the planet. The doctors shouted orders and continually shoved the paddles into Shane's chest.

"We have a pulse!" One of the doctors finally yelled.

* * *

Once the ordeal was finally over Shane was transferred to a room in the Pediatric Intensive Care Unit. He was hooked up to a seemingly endless mass of tubes and wires. Jethro shuddered at the sight. He was still haunted by the memories of when Tony was so sick. Of all those hours of uncertainty. He clearly remembered if Tony would be able to follow his order. Now he looked down at Shane and while the circumstances were very different. The terror was the same. Nothing was certain and even his orders may not be strong enough to save Shane. He gently stroked the boy's forehead and wondered if this was it. If it were what was the point of this whole thing? Why did he find Shane only for him to die in such a horrible way? Why did he find this precious link to Tony only to lose it? He still had Laura but she was not the same. Not because she was a girl but because she did not share the likeness to Tony that Shane showed. They had a lot in common and she was basically girl Tony in appearance. She just did not have that personality. The bold but fairly shy personality.

"Please keep fighting." Jethro pleaded as he held Shane's hand.

* * *

Hours later Jethro found himself sitting in the hospital's small chapel. Amy had spent hours in prayer for Shane and was now home with the other children. Jethro had scoffed at the idea of praying to the same God who had given Shane cancer. The alleged Savior who had failed to save Tony. Faith had never exactly been Jethro's strong suit. Not after watching his mom die a horrible and drawn out death from cancer. When he was small he went to church because Jack made him and he was not yet bold enough to argue. Once the testosterone kicked in at puberty that was all over. The residents of Stillwater said it was just because he was young. That their son had done the same thing at that age and had come around in time. Jethro did not come around. It would take the death of Jackson Gibbs himself to bring Jethro back to the Stillwater Community Church. He stormed out of a service three days past thirteen, sped past it on his way to the Marines, and only entered when he was forced to see Jack's body. Shannon's parents were devout Catholics but Shannon rarely attended church. Until Kelly was born. Then it was church every Sunday but Jethro always had an excuse. Diane only acknowledged God in the bedroom and Jethro would hardly call that devotion. Rebekah was brought up as a Baptist and practiced religion when they first met but then the drinking took over everything. Stephanie had grown up practicing Judaism but in adulthood declared herself to be agnostic. Amy was the first who had insisted that Jethro attend church. He had tried and he had even appreciated it. Until Shane got sick. It was kind of hard to love God when his three year old may be dying from cancer. Shane did not deserve any of the hand he had been dealt. If anyone deserved this fate it was Anton. He was the monster who had put Shane and Laura through all the suffering. A life in prison was not enough for the sins that man had committed. It did not make sense that God would let Shane suffer but would spare a monster like Anton. He knew that Amy would tell him these feelings were normal and drag him to see the father. The only reason he was in here. Was because he needed to get away. Pure and simple he needed to get away.

"I guess you think that you are being funny. To take an innocent child. Sure he could pull through but really, how many more chances does he have? I thought Tony was invincible but then he took himself from me. Now Shane is lying up in the ICU and they can't tell me anything. Just that if there isn't major improvement overnight. It would be best to bring the other kids to say goodbye. This was supposed to be good. Shane was supposed to beat the cancer. Why do you keep pulling the rug out from us? He has done nothing wrong. I sure as hell have but why punish Shane? Why Amy your most loyal servant and why my innocent children? Why are they paying for my sins? Why did Tony pay the price for Anton's? Why can you not punish the right people? Amy will say it is part of your plan but what plan? What could we possibly learn from a toddler dying of cancer? What good will it do? What Laura will become a doctor or medical researcher. She is a bright kid. She could have come to that on her own. What is it to teach Liam and Emma patience and understanding. Well Liam got it and Emma is still young. Why could you not give her time? What is it to bring me and Amy closer together? To teach us to appreciate what we have? Well we get that! You have done not good! Just stop with this charade and save my baby boy. Please just save my baby boy!" Jethro shouted to the darkness.

* * *

 **A/N: Poor Jethro has so much doubt. Will he ever be able to understand Shane's illness. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	29. Miracle

After a rough night Shane stabilized slightly but still remained critical. Jethro and Amy spent another morning clinging to each other. As they kept vigil over Shane's bed. There had been moments during the previous night. Where they were sure that it was the end. Liam and Emma would be coming by in the afternoon and Emma Lou would be coming after she got back from escorting Maynard to a doctor's appointment. The doctors still could not promise that this was not the end.

* * *

Amy found herself lingering in front of the hospital's vending machine. With her previous pregnancies she had at least attempted to be an Earth mother on an all natural diet. It had worked with the pregnancies that had ended in miscarriage and at first with Emma. Around the second trimester the Franks blood made itself known and Emma insisted that she eat a huge amount of meat every day. With this pregnancy there wasn't even the attempt at an all natural, organic, uber healthy, hipster diet. With this pregnancy her primary diet was hospital food and half cold leftovers hastily grabbed from the fridge. She never imagined that she would be fighting cancer alongside a three year old and trying to maintain a healthy pregnancy. So far everything was going well but every flutter still caused her heart to drop. The fear of a miscarriage had never been worse. The stress was unimaginable and she just wanted all of her babies to be safe.

"Are you OK?" An Elderly woman asked.

"Yes" Amy lied, pressing a random button, grabbing her soup cup, and fleeing the room.

* * *

The wind pounded Jethro's face as he stood in front of the grave. As always Tony's grave was decorated with beautiful flowers. So many people had adored his boy. Tears were falling from his eyes and it gave everything a sparkly appearance. It was almost beautiful in some tragic way. He was still reeling from the events in the chapel and Tony was the only one who could help. Tony was a better counselor than any religious official, shrink, social worker, or appointed whatever. Tony had always come through for him in life and too Jethro it made sense. That he would come through in death as well. He fell to the ground on his knees. Not the best decision for a man of his age but now was not a time for thinking clearly. He reached for the grave and ran his hand over the smooth stone. In this moment of bleakness he truly understood his boy's decision. Tony had gone so deep into his grief that there truly was no light. It was the way Jethro had felt after losing Shannon and Kelly, and it was the way he would feel if Shane did not come through this disease. In that moment the flood gates broke open and everything became a massive blur of grief.

"Pl...please son. You...you have to spare Shane. I know you have the ability. Please if you have to just take me instead. I am nothing compared to that sweet angel. Oh Tony my boy. Last night was so horrible. Amy and the kids are falling apart and he is so miserable. Please just spare him. Tony my boy. I miss you so much. Please I can't lose another baby. Oh Tony I miss you more than you can understand. I miss you. Don't take him too. Tony please. Please Tony. Oh please, please Tony! Just help Shane. I can't go on without him. I love you son and have done so much for you. Please just do this one thing for me. It's all I will ever ask." Jethro pleaded through his barrage of tears.

* * *

Liam's knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel so tightly. His little sisters were in the backseat. Emma was upset about having to miss a scout meeting and Laura was asking for Shane. He was just trying to hold everything together. The original plan was to come after Emma's meeting but then Amy had called. Shane's condition had taken a rapid downturn and they were sure the end was near. Emma was not being petty with her anger about missing the meeting. He hadn't exactly told the girls the severity of their brother's condition. He just didn't have the heart to break the news to them. He had wanted to be a doctor but now he knew he could never do that. How on Earth were you supposed to tell a little kid their three year old brother was dying? How were you supposed to tell anyone that a three year old was dying? Why on Earth did any three year old child had to die?

"Are you OK, Liam?" Emma asked.

"I am fine but it's just. Shane is a lot more sick than I said." Liam explained.

"How sick is he then? He's already in the hospital." Emma remarked.

"Emma they I mean the doctors. They think that Shane might be dying." Liam explained.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked.

"His cancer has gotten really bad and he may not be strong enough to get better. I am sorry." Liam explained.

"Oh" Emma replied.

* * *

Emma could not believe what she had just heard. She could not believe that Shane may be dying. She knew that he was very sick but she could never imagine that he would be sick enough to die. She felt terrible for getting so angry about all this. She thought everybody was making too much of a fuss. After all everybody got sick sometimes. She could have never imagined that her baby brother would be dying.

"Don't be scared Emma. Shane might just beat the odds." Liam assured.

"And if he doesn't?" Emma asked.

"Then we will get through it together." Liam assured.

* * *

Laura looked nervously around Shane's hospital room. They had told her upon arriving that Shane may not get better. To make things worse he was so sick that he could not wake up. Meaning that she could not even say goodbye to him. She had loved him so much and now she may not even get the chance to say goodbye. What was worse. Was that if Shane died, she would truly be alone in this world. She had her new family but Shane was the only one who truly understood her. Well her Uncle Tony had too but he was gone now. Just like Shane may soon be as well.

"Come on Laura. We have to go." Liam signed to her.

"Why?" Laura asked.

"They have to run some tests on Shane. We have to get going. We can come back later with Grandma Emma." Liam explained.

"Alright" Laura replied, reluctantly.

* * *

Jethro and Amy clung to each other, their hearts racing from terror. They were running scans to determine if the cancer had spread. If it had that was it, there was nothing more they would be able to do for him. Treatment would be stopped and the only goal of any medical care would be to keep him comfortable. The minutes turned to hours and the hours turned to the next day. By this time Shane was showing signs of improvement but was still weak. His ultimate fate still uncertain the family had gathered around Shane's bed. At long last a doctor came into the room to give them the long awaited news.

"Mr and Mrs. Gibbs. Something has happened." Dr. Cruise said nervously.

"How bad is it?" Jethro asked.

"It's actually good news." Dr. Cruise replied.

"Is Shane now eligible for the trial?" Amy asked.

"He is not a candidate." Dr. Cruise replied.

"Than how is this good news?" Jethro demanded.

"He is not eligible. Because he is No Evidence of Disease." Dr. Cruise replied.

"Are you saying?" Amy asked.

"I am. Shane is cured from cancer at least for now." Dr. Cruise replied.

* * *

 **A/N: Tony always did come through for Jethro in life. Makes sense he would do the same in death. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	30. Works

The initial reaction was shock followed closely by relief. Amy looked over to Jethro who had Shane wrapped protectively in his arms. Jethro looked to Liam who until the doctor spoke had been nearly fetal. Liam shifted his gaze to Emma who sat apart from the rest of the group. Emma shifted her gaze to Laura who was curled up at Shane's side. Laura looked up and surveyed the room. Jethro looked to his youngest daughter and soon realized that she had no idea why everybody was so happy. Slowly he signed out what he and the rest of the family had just heard.

"Shane has been cleared of cancer. His scans are completely clear." Jethro signed.

"What does that mean?" Laura asked.

"He is going to be just fine. The cancer is all gone." Jethro replied.

"So he can come home?" Laura asked.

"Yes just as soon as the doctors say that he is ready." Jethro replied.

"I can't wait." Laura replied.

"Neither can I. Neither can any of us." Jethro agreed.

* * *

Liam took his little sisters out to lunch, while Jethro remained in the hospital with Amy and Shane. Due to the suddenly clear scans a few more tests had to be run. Once they had the results and information gathered. Unless something hinky was found in the secondary tests, Shane would at long last be able to return home.

"What are they testing for now? He is clear of cancer?" Jethro questioned.

"His immunity is still down so they have to test for secondary infections." Amy explained.

"So he could have beat the cancer but still die from a cold or something?" Jethro asked.

"That is a possibility but he is doing well. This is just precaution." Amy explained.

"I just hope that he is OK and we can finally head back to normal." Jethro replied.

"Oh Lord me too." Amy replied.

* * *

All of Shane's scans were clear and after seven long weeks. The Gibbs family could finally bring their youngest son home. They were warned that his immune system would be weak for a while and they would have to be careful. He was also still highly sensitive to the sun. meaning that outdoor activities would have to be limited.

"This is so amazing! It is an absolute miracle. I mean I have heard the stories my entire life but I never imagined that it would happen to me. This is just so perfect! My boy is finally clear from cancer and we can be a family again!" Amy cried.

"It is amazing. I had lost so much faith and hope." Jethro replied.

"God always looks out for his children." Amy replied.

"Yeah I guess he does." Jethro agreed.

* * *

Amy claimed that it was a miracle from God and he wasn't totally doubting that it was, but he also knew that his boy had a role in it. He had pleaded to Tony to save Shane and now the child was cleared of disease. He knew that, that was no coincidence. In life Tony had always come through for him and always just in time. It made perfect sense that he would do the same in death. Because in death he had so much more power than he had, had in life. For that reason Jethro found himself out in the middle of the night, building a shrine to Tony. It sat right next to the one he had built for Kelly. He placed his hand on the photograph of Tony that he had placed on the monument.

"You always came through for me son. I don't know what you did but you really came through for my family today. I will never forget what you did for Shane." Jethro spoke as he stroked the photograph.

* * *

Saving Shane had been fairly easy for Tony. He had done many good works in his life and for that reason he had a special pull up in heaven. Saving Shane was the first miraculous work he had done in death. He had, had so many options but Shane was the most dire. Jethro Gibbs had been in tears and Jethro Gibbs crying was always a sign of great devastation. The child was now cured and all could finally return to normal and focus on his first official work. The Gibbs' had prayed and begged for a baby of their own for so long. That one had been in the cards for a while but once Tony came to heaven. The case was handed over to him. Well he had delivered on that as well. More than delivered for that matter. Now that Shane was cured. He could sit back and wait for the big surprise. He looked down at Gibbs and Amy who were sitting on their bed discussing the new baby and Shane's cure.

"Oh Boss you have no idea what you are getting into but you are going to need that bigger house and a lot of patience." Tony smirked.

* * *

The children had gone to bed and Jethro and Amy were sitting alone in their room. The family was planning something huge to celebrate Shane's miraculous cure. It would take place at the local arcade once Shane's immunity was up and he had more energy. However they were planning a smaller party for their family and closest friends. That would happen more than likely the following Friday and would take place in their home. Now however the couple had chosen to focus on their newest addition.

"I know we are kind of strapped right now but we are probably going to need a bigger house. We already the twins sharing a room and we can't exactly put Emma in Liam's room." Amy commented.

"Are you sure? I mean Shane is leaving next year." Jethro asked.

"We can get help and we will get a good amount of money for this place." Amy explained.

"It's not the money. I don't feel comfortable using funds from Shane's care but we can find other ways. I have a few things I can part with. It's just I mean I just started the monument to Tony." Jethro explained.

"We can move it easily." Amy replied.

"I don't want to leave this place. It was hard enough changing Kelly's room when we decided to have more children." Jethro explained.

"I know this is hard on you Jethro. I cannot imagine what you went through. I hate to even ask but we don't have any room." Amy explained.

"Sometimes I worry that I will forget them. I did once before and I am worried that I will again. Especially now that the new baby is coming." Jethro explained.

"I will never let you forget your girls." Amy assured.

"Promise?" Jethro asked.

"Cross my heart." Amy vowed.

* * *

 **A.N: Any guesses on Tony's big plan for the Jethro and Amy's baby? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading**


	31. Changing Lives

Tim McGee furrowed his brow and leaned in closer to his computer. The email invitation he had just opened was worrisome to him. In the old days he wouldn't think twice about an invitation for a Friday night dinner over at Gibbs' place. Once upon a time it was a near weekly occurrence to receive an email from either Amy or Liam midweek announcing a get together for Jethro's NCIS children. All that had stopped after Tony's death. The suicide of his beloved Senior Field Agent had rocked Jethro Gibbs to his core and he had closed himself off to the rest of the family. They had tried to keep up their tradition in the first weeks but Jethro was always looking for Tony and setting a place for him. The dinners and get together came to an abrupt stop. Even more concerning was the timing. Shane had been battling cancer for a few months now and had not been responding to treatment. Recently Shane had taken a bad turn and spent days in the ICU in critical condition. The child was home now and initially McGee had taken that as good news. Now he feared that the dinner was to announce that Shane was officially terminal and had been brought home to die.

"Hey Tim can I borrow you tablet? My laptop is updating and I need to email my boss." Delilah asked, entering the room.

"Yeah just a minute." McGee replied, nervously.

"Are you OK?" Delilah asked.

"I got this weird email from Amy Gibbs. They are inviting us over for dinner on Friday night." McGee explained.

"Isn't that good news?" Delilah asked.

"He's inviting the whole team. He hasn't done that since. That night..." McGee replied, cutting off at the end.

"Amy said he was doing better with Tony's death." Delilah commented.

"Shane he was so sick but they brought him home yesterday. When Vance told us I thought it would be good news but now that I am seeing this. I am worried they are going to say he came home to die. Gibbs can't handle that." McGee explained.

"They would have told us right away if it were that bad." Delilah assured.

"I guess still this dinner has me worried." McGee replied.

"Who knows maybe they have good news." Delilah suggested.

"Man I hope so. Here's the tablet, I am going call Jimmy and see if Breena and him know anything. Amy and her are best friends after all." McGee replied, setting the tablet in Delilah's lap.

* * *

The Gibbs family gathered around the living room. Shane's news while the greatest news they had heard in a long time. Even more miraculous than Amy's pregnancy. His cure was just the start of a week of amazing news. Friday would be the dinner to announce Shane's miraculous cure. Then the following Monday all four children would be joining Amy and Jethro at Amy's Obstetrician's appointment. More good news had come in that very afternoon. Emma had come home from school and announced that she was going to apply to join the Safety Patrol and Model Student Society. Then Liam had declared he would make a major announcement when he got home from work. He had just stepped through the door and took a seat between his parents on the couch.

"So what's your news?!" Emma cried.

"Emma slow down let Liam catch his breath." Amy warned.

"No it's OK. I am more than ready to make the announcement." Liam replied.

"Go ahead son." Jethro instructed.

"This morning during my free period. I finally submitted my application and admission essay to Yale University. I will hear back in the spring." Liam explained.

"I thought you were still stumped on the essay." Jethro replied.

"Last night it just came to me and I was up most of the night typing away." Liam explained.

"Oh Liam that is wonderful!" Amy cried.

"Thank you. I have a few safety schools of course but I have to submit to Yale as soon as possible. If I want even the hope of getting admitted." Liam explained.

"Can you read us the essay?" Emma asked.

"I was actually going to wait and read it to everybody at dinner on Friday. Not taking attention away from Shane of course." Liam explained.

"That is just fine son. I am so proud of you." Jethro replied.

"We all are." Amy agreed.

* * *

Later that evening Liam was sitting on Laura's bed in Shane's room. His younger brother was sitting on the floor playing with his teddy bear. The teen studied his only brother and thought about the impact he had, had on his life. The impact that he would be having on his future, whether he got into Yale or not.

"Hey Shane, do you want to share a secret?" Liam asked.

"Uh I don't know." Shane replied.

"It's a good secret, not a bad one and nobody will get hurt." Liam assured.

"OK" Shane replied.

"I know that I said I was going to wait and read my essay on Friday. Well I have decided to go ahead and let you hear it. You are the big inspiration for it after all." Liam explained.

"OK" Shane replied.

" _Let me start off by saying that, I never imagined I would write a story like this for my admittance essay. Everybody can conjure up some sob story to tug at your heartstrings when it comes time to write the big essay. Because face it we all know struggle. Every one of us who walks on this green Earth. Even this summer when Shane received his diagnosis. Just weeks after joining our family. You see after years of struggling with fertility. With the help of my sister Emma. Whom I hope to read the admittance essay of in ten years. I am joking of course but she is a brilliant girl. Back to the topic. Shortly after Shane and his sister Laura joined our family. He was diagnosed with advanced leukemia. My parents put on brave faces and tried to keep things from us kids. It was easier to fool my sisters because they are so young. Me I knew just how bad it was and I was terrified. I kept up the act for my sisters and for my parents as well. At his six week check it was discovered that not only was Shane not responding to treatment but the cancer was in fact growing. We were initially given two options; bone marrow transplant or a clinical trial. The trial had a higher chance of ending my brother's life than the advanced cancer. My parents chose the transplant and we were all set to relocate to Philadelphia, so we could together through the process. Three days before we were due to leave my dad ran into an old friend at the grocery store. This friend told him about a new clinical trial. This one far more promising than the first. We were all thrilled to one be able to stay at home and two be able to save Shane's life. This is where the next tragedy took place. On the day Shane was to be evaluated for the trial he became critically ill. Instead of being tested for approval he was whisked to the Pediatric Intensive Care Unit. For days he lingered between life and death. Before the doctors finally told my parents to gather the family and say goodbye. I checked my sisters and myself out of school and rushed to the hospital. Us kids said goodbye and went home with heavy hearts. During the night Shane stabilized but we knew better than to breathe a sigh of relief. Days later we received the results of Shane's final tests. We prepared for terrible news. Then the doctor opened his mouth. My brother Shane Patrick Gibbs was clear of cancer. We brought him home yesterday. It was in the wee hours of this morning that the inspiration came to me. I was going to write a story of struggle. Not in hopes of sympathy or quilting you into admitting me, but because Shane's cancer has decided my life. You see I have decided to change my focus from criminal justice or engineering to the medical route. I am going to take my M-CATS and become a pediatric oncologist. We got lucky no we were blessed with Shane, but I know other families are not so lucky. My only goal is to save children like my brother. Please consider me for your fine university._

 _Liam Michael Gibbs."_ Liam read aloud.

"Oh Liam I am so proud of you. I know you wanted to wait and I was not eavesdropping. I was just coming up to check on Shane. That is the best essay I have ever heard. You will be beating colleges off with a stick. I love you so much." Jethro gasped, the retired Marine on the brink of tears.

"Thanks dad, I meant everything I said." Liam replied.

"You will make a great doctor." Jethro replied.

* * *

 **A/N: Shane is already changing lives. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	32. Normalcy

Cancer had very nearly destroyed the Gibbs family. Because let's face it cancer has destroyed families that were far less damaged. Families where the father had not already lost one wife and child, been divorced thrice, and lost three more children. Four if you counted the foster child who died in the custody of other parents. Where the mother had not lost one sister and seen her parents through medical problems, who had not refused to take her dead uncle out to buy cigarettes. The night that he was murdered. Three days before her first miscarriage. Families where the eldest son had not been abandoned by his mother. Simply because he had been given a Y chromosome by his "worthless, loser, woodchuck, man whore of a father." Liam did not know that Jethro had slept with Jenny while still married to his mother. Because Jethro would do anything to forget that one. Families where the oldest daughter had not been abandoned by her father. A man who went on to die in a bar fight over a prostitute. Families where the adopted twins had not endured every horrible thing that could be lobbed at a kid. Including cancer, the very cancer that had nearly destroyed her family. Cancer had nearly destroyed the family and Shane's life. By the Friday after Shane was miraculously cured. They were somehow already on the road towards normal. Liam was waiting to hear back from Yale and a few other schools, and filling out scholarship requests. Emma was working hard in the third grade. Jethro was preparing to return to NCIS and Amy to teaching. Laura and Shane were clinging to each other and trying their best to get over their latest ordeal. The dinner party was just a tiny drop in the sea of changes the family was making to get life back to normal. They had not had normalcy since long before Shane was diagnosed with cancer.

* * *

Amy stood in front of the stove preparing the main course for the evening. When she was younger a dinner party meant a four course meal and fresh picked flowers on a perfect white table cloth. She had managed to get the four course meal aspect down but everything else had long since been ditched. She found that the smell of flowers made her sick to her stomach and Emma had years ago colored in the flowers on her white table cloth. She had settled for an old art project of Liam's for the centerpiece. It had no scent and was virtually indestructible, yet not totally dangerous. The only thing she set out when toddlers were at the table. The table cloth was a red and blue cloth she had bought for a Fourth of July cookout a few years back. She noticed the stain from Liam throwing up after having a hot-dog eating contest with Tony and the son of Lewis' girlfriend at the time. Ever since Shane was diagnosed she had found nostalgia and memories in everything. Jethro stepped into the room and wrapped his arms around her. She could not help but notice how old she had gotten in the past few months. She knew that his health was good. He was just almost twenty years older than her and had been through a hell of a lot in his lifetime.

"Are you alright?" Jethro asked.

"Just thinking about how much has changed in the past few months." Amy replied.

"It catches my breath sometimes too." Jethro replied.

"I know that we are moving too fast but I just want to put Shane's cancer behind us. That was the worst feeling in the world. Especially when we almost lost him." Amy explained.

"I never want to lose my memory again but I would give just about anything to forget that." Jethro agreed.

"How do you think they will react?" Amy asked.

"Abby will probably hug us senseless and bound around the house like a toddler thanking God. Ducky will bombard us with medical questions, McGee will say that he knew it would be OK, Dallas will just tack on with everybody else, Bishop will comment on how great this is. Jimmy and Breena already know but they won't have to feign their happiness." Jethro explained.

"Sounds about right." Amy agreed.

"I love my family." Jethro replied.

"Oh is Delilah coming? What about Bonnie? Will they be bringing Charlie and Tristan?" Amy asked.

"Delilah and Bonnie are both coming. Tristan as something with his school but Charlie will be coming. As long as Shane can handle it." Jethro explained.

"Alright so it's you, me, all four kids, McGee, Delilah, the Palmer's, Ducky, Abby, Bishop, and three out of four Dallas'. So that is dinner for fifteen. Yeah I am set." Amy replied.

"Great" Jethro replied.

* * *

By seven that evening the team and Gibbs family had gathered around the living room. Jethro held Shane in his arms. The toddler was still weak and tired easily. He had rested his head on Jethro's chest and was snoring softly. Amy entered from checking the chicken dish and took a spot standing behind Jethro's chair. She placed her hand on Jethro's shoulder and grinned.

"Everybody we have some huge news to announce." Amy started.

"As you know they ran some scans on Shane before we took him home. Naturally we were expecting bad news. At his last scan the cancer had progressed and we were just this side of terminal. Well we were wrong. I am proud to announce that Shane is officially no evidence of disease." Jethro explained.

"Seriously?" Bonnie gasped.

"Yes" Amy replied.

"Oh that is so wonderful! That is the best thing I have ever heard! I knew that he would be OK! I knew that he would not only survive but be cured!" Abby cried.

"Awesome" Dallas added.

"Amazing" Bonnie agreed.

"Wonderful news!" Bishop cried.

"That is so amazing you guys." McGee replied.

"I told you it would be OK." Delilah whispered.

"Does he have any complications or is he totally cleared?" Ducky asked.

"He is fine" Jethro replied.

"I am so happy for you guys!" Breena cried.

"Amazing, absolutely amazing." Jimmy finished.

"Not to take away from Shane but he inspired my college essay. If you don't mind. I would like to read it." Liam explained

"Go ahead son." Jethro instructed.

"Before you read Liam. I would like to propose a toast." Jimmy said.

"Of course, Mr. Palmer." Liam replied.

"To Tony, because lets face it. He couldn't save himself but he could save Shane." Jimmy announced.

"To Tony and Shane" Everybody replied in unison.

* * *

 **A/N: The family accompanies Amy to her checkup in the next chapter and there is major news. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	33. Surprise

Monday rolled around and everybody was ecstatic to attend Amy's checkup. Liam had to work but was getting his friend to cover the first part of his shift. Emma was even willing to miss out on her girl-scout meeting. The appointment was at three-thirty. So Amy would be checking Emma out of school ten minutes early, to ensure they made it on time. That morning the breakfast table was abuzz with discussions about the appointment.

"Now Emma we are checking you out early, but you have to stay on top of your assignments and promise to start your homework as soon as we get home." Jethro explained.

"OK but are you sure that ten minutes early?" Emma asked.

"Yes Emma" Jethro laughed.

"Daniel agreed to cover the first hour of my shift but I have to cover for him on Saturday." Liam explained.

"Sounds good" Jethro replied.

"Morning everybody" Amy greeted stepping into the living room.

"Good morning, Amy. How are you feeling?" Jethro asked.

"Alright but morning sickness has been rough." Amy replied.

"Sorry to hear that." Jethro replied.

"So are we going to find out the baby's gender today?" Emma asked.

"Not yet, that will be a few more weeks." Jethro replied.

"So why are we going?" Emma asked.

"Well I need to get checked out and we are going to get to hear the baby's heartbeat." Amy explained.

"How?" Shane asked.

"They have this special stethoscope that they put on her tummy and it will make us all be able to hear it's heart-beat." Liam explained.

"How do you know?" Emma asked.

"Because I went to a few appointments with dad and Amy, when she was pregnant with you." Liam explained.

"What about Laura? She can't hear." Emma reminded.

"Well than Laura will be the first one we let touch my tummy when the baby is big enough to move around." Amy offered.

"Sounds good" Laura signed.

"Alright you kids head upstairs and get washed up. I don't want you to miss the bus, Emma." Jethro instructed.

"OK!" Emma cried.

"On it" Liam replied.

* * *

Even though she was feeling terrible, Amy was more than happy to be back at teaching. She was grateful to tend to Shane but she had desperately missed her old job. She had a whole new perspective teaching special education after adopting the twins. Laura had opened her eyes to her deaf students. She always knew that they were smart and capable, but Laura showed her. Just how strong these children were. Two of her students had brain damage from chemotherapy. One had only mild damage and came in for the life training period. While the other student had severe impairments and was with her through all six periods. Fourth period was the school's lunch period and Amy's students had the second lunch shift. Giving Amy her lunch/break between eleven and eleven twenty-five.

"So I saw you put in for a sub." Betty, her morning helper commented as she packed up her bag.

"Yeah I have a doctor's appointment at three thirty and need to get out early." Amy replied.

"Doctor? Why are you seeing the doctor?" Betty asked.

"Check-up" Amy replied.

"Congratulations!" Betty cried.

"What for?" Amy asked.

"Oh come on! I get not wanting to tell people yet but it is fairly obvious. You have been running to the doctor all morning but nobody told you to go home and now you are going home early for a check-up. It's pretty obvious. So how far along are you?" Betty asked.

"Ten weeks" Amy replied.

"Are you going to learn the sex?" Betty asked.

"Well Jethro and I want to wait but the kids want to know." Amy replied.

"Have the doctor write it down and give it to the children. That's what my sister did. Everybody else wanted to know the gender but they wanted to wait." Betty explained.

"That's an idea." Amy replied.

"Jill said that a lot of woman are doing that now." Betty replied.

"I will talk to Jethro." Amy replied.

"Alright and tell me how everything goes." Betty replied.

"Of course" Amy assured.

* * *

By three-thirty that afternoon the entire Gibbs family had gathered in the office of Amy's obstetrician. Amy was lying on the table, Jethro was beside her holding Shane, Liam was on the other side of the table holding Laura, and Emma stood beside him. The door opened and Dr. Rodriquez stepped into the room. After asking Amy a few questions she grabbed the stethoscope and flipped it on.

"Alright let's take a listen to the heart-beat." Dr. Rodriquez said.

"I can't wait to hear it." Jethro replied.

"Is that it?" Emma asked.

"Yep that is your brother or sister's heart-beat." Liam replied.

"Cool" Emma gasped.

"It sure is." Jethro agreed.

"Magical" Amy added.

"Hmm" Dr. Rodriquez.

"Is something wrong?" Jethro asked.

"The heart-beat just seems irregular. I am going to need to do an ultrasound." Dr. Rodriquez explained.

"How irregular?!" Jethro demanded.

"It sounds like there is an echo. So it could just be a problem with my machine or even a second baby. I just want to check it out. Better safe than sorry." Dr. Rodriquez explained.

* * *

Dr. Rodriquez flipped on the ultrasound machine and squirted gel on Amy's stomach. She began to rub the wand across Amy's stomach. She came to a stop, furrowed her brow, and moved the wand over slightly. She then repeated the process and then stopped somewhere in the middle.

"What's going on?" Amy asked.

"Congratulations Mrs. Gibbs, you are having triplets!" Dr. Rodriquez cried.

"Are... Are you sure?" Amy asked.

"Yes and all three have strong heart-beats." Dr. Rodriquez replied.

"That is so cool!" Emma cried.

"Talk about a full house." Liam laughed.

"What are triplets?" Shane asked.

"It means she is having three babies at once. Just like you and Laura were two babies at once but you are called twins." Liam explained.

"Tr...trip...triplets" Jethro stammered.

"It's OK Jethro" Amy assured.

"But triplets? I mean really? I am happy but triplets." Jethro stammered.

* * *

 **A/N: Surprise! How will Jethro and Amy handle three babies? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	34. Not Ready

As hard as he tried, Jethro Gibbs could not properly express how he was feeling. Amy and him had wanted a baby of their own for so long. That's why he was feeling excitement and joy, but at the same time. They were about to have three babies. He didn't care how old he was, how much he loved children, how many children he already had. Three babies at one time was a lot, it was crazy, it was terrifying. How ridiculous was that? He was a trained federal agent, a retired Marine, and yet he was terrified of the idea of triplets. It was just three babies, three tiny humans. Three tiny humans who would depend on him for everything. Three tiny humans who were just fragile dots on a screen, growing in the body of the first woman he had truly loved since Shannon. Pregnancy was stressful enough and hard enough with one baby but three. What if Amy's body could not handle it? What if something went wrong? What if he lost not only another wife but also three more children. Now was one of those times he wished that Tony or Mike were alive, or that he had at least spread the news beyond the family. Because right now he desperately needed somebody to talk to. Somebody to support him, and hold his hand through this confusing and scary time. The rest of the family was upstairs gawking over the ultrasounds and thinking up nursery designs. He was in the basement hunched over his work table, trying to process the news he had just received.

"Hey dad?" Liam called from the top of the stairs.

"What ya need son?" Jethro called.

"Mom is getting take-out from Charley's what do you want?" Liam asked.

"Chicken fried steak and southern style fries." Jethro replied.

"Great minds think alike." Liam commented.

"We've been eating that since you were still in diapers." Jethro recalled.

"Yep" Liam replied.

"Hey uh Liam?" Jethro asked.

"Yes?" Liam asked.

"How do you feel about the triplets?" Jethro asked.

"Not gonna lie I am not looking forward to all those diapers and that many screaming babies, but I am happy for you and mom." Liam explained.

"So you aren't worried?" Jethro asked.

"Why would I be worried? They aren't my kids." Liam questioned.

"So much can go wrong." Jethro sighed.

"That is true but that is true for every pregnancy." Liam reminded.

"I am happy but it is scary. I can't go through it again." Jethro explained.

"You won't, everything will be fine and we will get three healthy babies." Liam assured.

"I hope so." Jethro replied.

"If Shane can be cured of cancer, when we were so close to losing him. Than Amy can carry a healthy pregnancy and deliver three healthy babies." Liam assured.

* * *

Liam had taken the kids out to pick up dinner and Jethro was down in the basement. Leaving Amy alone upstairs. She climbed the stairs to the second floor and stood at the end of the hallway. When she first moved in here this house was so huge in mysterious. Especially with Kelly's room still intact and locked shut. The house seemed smaller after Emma outgrew her bassinet and moved into the spare room, and even smaller after the twins took over Kelly's room. The house would shrink with each kid but it never felt crowded. Even after finding out she was pregnant, she thought that they could make it work. Even a twin pregnancy and they could have made it work, they could take out one of the bunk-beds in the twins room and fit two cribs in there. They could never fit triplets in this house and still give space to the three children who were still at home. They could turn Liam's room into a nursery but it would be a tight fit and where would Liam stay when he was home? Emma's room was a closer that Jethro had converted, when Shannon and him decided to have another baby. Thinking realistically the twins room didn't have room for another set of twins, let alone triplets. She knew that Jethro did not want to leave behind the home he had shared with his girls, but there was no other choice. There was no space to add a room, the attic was too small, and by the time they finished the basement and made it kid safe. They may as well just buy a larger house.

"What's wrong?" Jethro asked, entering the hallway.

"Jethro I hate to tell you this but we... we can't stay here." Amy rambled.

"What do you mean?" Jethro questioned.

"This house is not big enough for six kids, seven when Liam is home." Amy explained.

"I'll add a room on the back of the house." Jethro suggested.

"The backyard isn't big enough for that. We need a big backyard if we are going to have six kids playing out there." Amy explained.

"The attic, I can convert the attic." Jethro reasoned.

"Too small" Amy sighed.

"I can convert half the basement. I don't need to build anymore boats." Jethro pleaded.

"I got estimates, by the time we got it fixed up and built a room we may as well buy a new house. Besides the kids are all too small to sleep down there and I don't want to be that far away from the babies." Amy explained.

"I guess there's no way around it then." Jethro sighed.

"I am afraid not." Amy sighed.

"I can't believe we have to move." Jethro sighed.

"I know Jethro, I really didn't want it to have to be like this." Amy replied.

"I knew I would have to leave eventually. I was just hoping that I would be old and senile, and not remember that they were gone." Jethro explained.

"Oh Jethro" Amy whispered.

"I know I am being ridiculous." Jethro replied.

"You are not. You are facing two major changes." Amy assured.

"I don't want to leave them." Jethro admitted.

"No matter where we go, you will never leave them. They are part of you, always and forever." Amy assured.

* * *

 **A/N: Jethro has a lot to deal with but at least he has his family by his side. New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	35. Time To Move On

Moving was the last thing that Jethro wanted to do, but he knew that it was necessary. He knew that he could get the basement finished cheaper but it would be a long and complex process. Besides Amy was right. They needed the twins and triplets close and Emma was probably also too young to be down in the basement. Bathrooms were another issue. They had a half bath downstairs, the master bath, and the kids bathroom upstairs. That would be a living nightmare with six kids. To make things work he'd have to either expand the downstairs bath or put a shower in the basement. That's when the money really started piling up. There was no getting out of it. They had to move. It was a Saturday afternoon; Amy had taken the younger kids to visit her parents and Liam was at work. Jethro was alone, sitting on the landing just thinking about his life. He couldn't believe that at fifty-seven years old. He was actually afraid to move. That was such a childish fear. He knew that they would always be with him but that didn't make letting go any easier. He thought back to Shannon kissing him goodbye and Kelly chasing the truck before that last deployment. He remembered Tony shooting hoops with Liam in Emma on the old basketball hoop, the day before they got word of Ziva's death. He thought of Ziva standing on the basement steps after the team turned in their badges. Kate bringing him those seeds to plant flowers, to brighten up his house. His mind shifted to selling his childhood home. Selling the old place in Stillwater was harder than he had thought but the family couldn't just up and move to Stillwater. He remembered the family who bought the house. The boys were so excited for a real yard and best yet to have their own bedrooms. That brought him back to when Shannon and him bought the house. They had bought it from an older couple. Just before Kelly turned two...

* * *

 _FLASHBACK_

* * *

 _Jethro climbed out of the truck and walked up to the front porch. Shannon unbuckled Kelly and set her down on the grass. The front door opened and an old man stepped out, his wife wheeled herself out onto the porch. Jethro noticed the mist in their eyes as they watched Shannon chase Kelly around the yard._

" _Come on, Esther. It's time to go." The old man replied._

" _Oh Curtis, they are so beautiful." Esther whispered._

" _If you guys need a few more minutes, we can run over to the canteen on base." Jethro offered._

" _No it's time to go." Curtis replied._

" _Our eldest was around her age when we bought this place. We had two more. We wanted another but there wasn't space and we didn't have the heart to leave. The kids adored it and the schools were excellent. Of course they have been pressuring us to leave ever since Esther's stroke. We thought about it about ten times. Even packed the house up once but we never could." Curtis explained._

" _What made you change your mind?" Shannon asked._

" _Our youngest daughter Tessa. She and her husband have endured infertility for years. It was just one disappointment after another. Six losses and countless negatives. Well last month she called us and told us that she was expecting twins in August. It's been hard but so far everybody is holding their own. The babies are coming in July and according to the new technology it's a boy and a girl. Well we couldn't resist. We are moving to be closer to them." Curtis explained._

" _Still it must be rough." Jethro remarked._

" _Houses are temporary. We'll make new memories in our old place and now because you are buying this house. You will make new memories as a family and one day you will move away and a new family will make memories here." Curtis explained._

* * *

 _END FLASHBACK_

* * *

The sound of the front door slamming was enough to pull Jethro from his sleep. In an instant his mind was filled with a new clarity. He remembered the words Curtis had spoken to him. About how it was hard to leave behind his home but they were just temporary. He had made memories in this house with his families and now it was another families turn. Besides they would make new memories in the new house. Him, Amy, Liam when he was home, Emma, Shane, Laura, and the triplets. He wondered whatever happened to Curtis, he knew that Esther died about a year after they moved in closer to their daughter. Curtis was alive when Shannon and Kelly died. He knew that from the sympathy card he received. He also knew that Curtis was in poor health at that time and suspected that the old man passed away not long after he lost his girls. He heard Emma laughing and footsteps from upstairs. A few minutes later, Amy appeared at the doorway.

"Are you feeling better, Jethro?" Amy asked.

"Lots better actually." Jethro replied.

"I thought about it and if moving is really this hard for you. We can look into converting the basement. I mean I asked several contractors but if you do most of the work." Amy offered.

"No you are right. It is time for me to move on." Jethro replied.

"Are you sure? I mean I know your attachment to this house." Amy replied.

"When Shannon and I first bought this place. It was owned by this old couple. They moved because their daughter was finally pregnant after years of trying. They wanted to be closer to her and the wife was in poor health. Curtis told me that houses were temporary and that we could make memories here. Then one day another family would make memories. Here. I guess that, that time has come." Jethro explained.

"Oh Jethro that is amazing." Amy whispered.

"I can't wait to meet our new babies and to make a new home for all of us." Jethro replied.

* * *

 **A.N: Jethro has accepted the move. Please vote in my poll for the sexes of the triplets. There will be at least one boy. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	36. Moving Day

Getting into a new house was far easier than Jethro and Amy could have ever anticipated. Delilah's mom was a real estate agent and immediately helped the couple search for a new home. The house they ended up buying was not their first choice or their second, but it would serve the families needs. The new house had a spacious, partially finished basement. Jethro could use the unfinished half for his room and the finished half would serve as Liam's living space when he was home from college. The finished portion of the basement was complete with a bedroom and bathroom, and Amy said she could set up a kitchenette for him as well. Making it more like a small apartment. Besides the basement the house was two stories. The first story consisted of a living room, kitchen, and a half bath. Upstairs were four bedrooms. Jethro and Amy would have the master suite, Emma would get the room at the end of the hall, the twins would be getting the smaller, adjourning rooms across the hall from Jethro and Amy, and the den would be converted into a nursery for the triplets. Upstairs had three full baths, the master bath, Emma's bathroom at the end of the hall, and the bathroom that connected the twins rooms. By the time the triplets were potty trained, Emma would be down in the basement and the room assignments would be determined by gender.

* * *

Moving day was rough for everybody in the Gibbs household. While he had accepted the move, it was still rough Jethro to leave his home of so many years. Liam and Emma had spent their entire lives in this house and it was understandably hard for them to leave. It was hard for Amy because packing her childhood home up was still fresh in her mind. The twins had lived in the house the least amount of time but even they were struggling. This was the first home they had ever had, the first place they had ever experienced love.

* * *

Just as she expected Amy found Jethro down in the basement. He had long since disassembled his shelves and work bench, the tools had been loaded into the back of his truck for transport. All that remained was an old milk carton from the general store, an old rag and a few rusty nails that had rolled to unreachable spaces. Jethro had taken a seat on the carton and was holding the rag in his hands.

"Jethro they just about have the truck loaded. We are leaving in fifteen." Amy called.

"I will be right up." Jethro replied.

"Are you sure you got everything?" Amy asked.

"Yeah I just have to take care of something in the backyard." Jethro replied.

"Alright, well make it quick. The new family isn't arriving for a few more days. So we can come back tomorrow or the next day but I want to get the moving van unloaded before dinner." Amy explained.

"It will just take a minute." Jethro assured.

"Alright" Amy replied.

* * *

Liam took one last look around his childhood bedroom. The movers had taken all of his furniture early in the morning and the boxes had been coming down all afternoon. Everything had been hauled down except for one thing. It was a letter his mother had written to him when he was ten years old. It was the only time she had ever contacted him. Until now he had never bothered to open up the letter. To him there was no real point. His dad was the only parent he needed and by this point Amy had become his step-mother. "Now was as good a time as any." He thought to himself as he slowly opened the letter. He heard Amy calling him and knew that it was time to get going. Reading the letter had left him feeling raw and lost inside. His mother did not care about him at all. She had remarried and had, had more children. A boy and a girl, and Liam was just a letter for a night course she was taking. He intentionally waited until he heard the front door close and knew that Amy had left with the smaller children. Before heading down to the kitchen, the gas was still on. So he turned on the stove and placed the letter on the burner. It burned to ash, he swept the ashes into his hands, carried it to the sink and washed them down the drain.

"Liam? What's the hold up?" Amy asked.

"Sorry I was looking for something." Liam lied.

"What? Is it? Because we can come back tomorrow." Amy replied.

"This guitar pick." Liam lied.

"Alright well are you ready now?" Amy asked.

"Yes" Liam replied.

"Hang on? Is something burning?" Amy asked.

"No" Liam lied, double checking that he had turned off the stove.

* * *

For the last time Jethro Gibbs was in his backyard. He heard Amy say that she was taking the twins for their last opportunity to use the potty for a while. As the city was turning their water off in ten minutes and it would be a while before they got water turned on in the new. He saw Liam moving around the kitchen and heard Emma running around the front yard. He had grabbed the shovel from the back of the truck and after studying the map. He rediscovered the hiding spot of the time capsule. He remembered the first time he dug it up. He just wanted to see what was in there but after seeing everything and knowing that Kelly wanted to wait until she could dig it back up with Maddie. He had returned it to it's final resting place. Until he learned of the move. He had thought about letting the new owner dig it up. He knew that they had a kid about Kelly's age. However when the moving day came. He knew that he had to be the one to dig up the time capsule. It was a bond between Kelly and Maddie. Kelly would never dig it up but Maddie may want it one day. Slowly he turned up the dirt until the shovel hit metal. He knelt down and picked up the lunchbox.

"Well that's one less thing I have to do when I move in." A familiar voice called.

"I don't think you understand. This belonged to my daughter. She passed away years ago. I just wanted to dig this up and mail it to my daughter's friend." Jethro explained.

"You don't have to mail it Mr. Gibbs. I bought this house for a reason." Maddie replied.

"Maddie?" Jethro gasped.

"Yes sir" Maddie replied.

"I heard that it was a woman who had grown up in the area but..." Jethro started.

"The last names were different. Well I am Madeline Turner now." Maddie replied.

"You look different." Jethro replied.

"Well I wasn't pregnant nine years ago." Maddie laughed.

"Aw congratulations! How far along are you? Do you know what you are having?" Jethro asked.

"Twenty-two weeks today and it's a girl. I am ecstatic, after two boys and a tubal ligation two years ago a girl is a welcome surprise." Maddie explained.

"I'd say" Jethro laughed.

"We are naming her Kelly, Kelly Sabrina Turner." Maddie replied.

"That's amazing" Jethro gasped.

"Thank you, now you get to your family. I was just coming over to take a private walk around before Charles and the boys get here." Maddie explained.

"Everybody else is ready to go. We are going to get going and then you can take as long as you need. To explore." Jethro explained.

* * *

 **A/N: I thought it would be appropriate if Maddie bought Jethro's house. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	37. Catching Up

The fact that Maddie was buying his old home, made the move far easier for Jethro. It comforted him knowing that in a way the house was going to stay in the family. Maddie's father Troy Wallace Tyler had been Jethro Gibbs' best friend since boot camp. Shannon and Lucinda ended up pregnant right around the same time. Kelly and Maddie's birthdays were exactly three months apart. Shannon and Lucinda were always very close and the girls were inseparable from the day that Maddie came home from the hospital. Jethro and Shannon were Maddie's God parents and Troy and Lucinda were Kelly's God parents. Troy was killed in a car accident less than two weeks after Jethro took the life of Pedro Hernandez. He had swerved to avoid hitting a deer and ended up going into a tree. Jethro remembered the feeling of helplessness. Maddie was devastated and Lucinda was an absolute wreck. He had been able to get justice for his girls but Maddie and Lucinda could do nothing for Troy.

* * *

After spending all day moving, Amy was far too exhausted to even think about cooking. Thus the family ended up going out to eat. Since it wasn't a formal family dinner out. Just eating at Shirley's for convenience. Jethro ended up calling Maddie and inviting her to join them. After the family finished eating Amy took the kids to the Walmart down the road to get each of them one new item for their new bedrooms. Jethro remained behind and caught up with his eldest God daughter.

"So I raised Liam on my own for eleven years before meeting Amy. She was already pregnant with Emma and we put my name on the birth certificate. Amy adopted Liam about a year after were got married. After a long road we ended up adopting the twins this summer. Emma actually got that started but I can't really give the details until the adoption goes through. We found out that we were pregnant later in the summer and just found out that it was triplets two weeks ago." Jethro explained.

"Shane had cancer didn't he?" Maddie asked.

"Yes, he gave us quite the scare this summer but he went into spontaneous remission just a month ago actually." Jethro explained.

"That is amazing. So he's totally clear now?" Maddie asked.

"We are going in for tests next week but he seems to be in good shape." Jethro explained.

"That's always good to hear." Maddie replied.

"How did you know he was sick?" Jethro asked.

"When you've been married to a pediatric oncologist for seven years you start to notice things." Maddie explained.

"Ah" Jethro replied.

"It makes me even more relieved that he beat the odds. I've seen far too many lose the battle." Maddie explained.

"It makes Shane surviving hard but we are still working to help other children." Jethro replied.

"Good for you." Maddie replied.

"Well that is enough about us. Tell me about yourself and your family." Jethro replied.

"I met Charles just after well our last meeting. We ended up pregnant with Charlie, Charles Patrick Jr. just a three months into our relationship and he will be seven in March. Brandon Wallace just turned five in July." Maddie explained.

"What are they like?" Jethro asked.

"Charles is great, he is a lot like my dad. He is warm and gentle but strong and determined. Charlie is just like his father. He is athletic, smart, kind and just about the funniest kid you will ever meet. Brandon is more shy and reserved. He's absolutely brilliant and has been playing the drums for about a year now." Maddie explained.

"What do you think Kelly will be like?" Jethro asked.

"I hope that she is like her namesake." Maddie replied.

"You two could have been twins so I see her being like that." Jethro replied.

"Thanks of course no matter what she is like. She is going to be amazing. She was not supposed to be here. We were done." Maddie explained.

"Well you did always want three kids." Jethro recalled.

"I did. Charles was open and we both wanted a daughter. We even started trying just after Brandon turned two. The around Brandon's third birthday we found out that he had a heart condition. Thankfully he is doing well but he is going to need at least one more surgery. The doctors have been confident all along but still we knew that he was going to need a lot of extra care. We didn't want Charlie to feel unwanted. So we decided that we were done having children. We knew that vasectomy's fail fairly regularly and IUD's make me nervous. So I decided to get my tubes tied. I mean that is supposed to be so effective. I mean I knew that nothing was full proof but who does it fail for? Apparently me. Naturally we were shocked and even discussed ending it. I feel awful saying that but Brandon had been in the hospital twice and Charlie was having issues of his own. We prayed about it and I went in for counseling. We came to the conclusion that this baby was meant to be. Even more so when I found out it was a girl. Of course it was too late to terminate by then but we had considered putting it up for adoption. Then when I went in for that ultrasound and I saw my formed baby and they said it was a girl. I knew that she had to stay in the family." Maddie explained.

"Well I am glad that it worked out for you to keep her." Jethro replied.

"Thank you" Maddie replied.

"So where did the name come from?" Jethro asked.

"Well I had chosen the name Kelly when I was eight years old. Sabrina came from that old show "Sabrina The Teenage Which". I know it is totally dorky but it was my favorite show and Charles loved it too." Maddie explained.

"No it is a beautiful name. I don't care where it came from." Jethro replied.

"Well I need to get home. It's been great catching up." Maddie replied.

"I should catch up with Amy." Jethro added.

"I will call you once we get settled in. You can come meet everybody." Maddie suggested.

"That sounds great." Jethro replied.

* * *

 **A/N: Something of a filler chapter but I like how it turned out. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	38. Circle of Life

One advantage to the new house was the small window in the basement. After he lost his girls and in the midst of his failed marriages and painful divorces. He wanted only darkness but now that he had four soon to be seven children. Jethro Gibbs was more open to the light. He especially loved the window because it meant he could watch his children play from his workshop. He loved to pop the window open and listen to the children running around laughing and screaming from delight. Laura had been meeting with a speech therapist and was becoming more vocal. She still communicated exclusively in sign but she was learning to squeal and laugh out loud like a normal two year old. It was a cool November afternoon and he was down in the basement working on his trio of cribs. When he heard footsteps coming down the basement steps. The little ones were outside and Liam was at work. So that left Amy. She was showing visibly now and soon they would learn the gender of their newest additions.

"What do you need?" Jethro asked.

"You need to get to the hospital." Amy replied.

"What why? Is Liam alright?" Jethro asked.

"Everybody is fine but Maddie is having the baby and wants you there." Amy explained.

* * *

Jethro was confused as to why Maddie wanted him at the hospital but was not complaining. He had always loved being present for the miracle of birth. He arrived to Georgetown Hospital and asked for Maddie Tyler's room number. Only to be told she was having a planned C-Section and given directions to the waiting room. He waited for several hours but once the baby was delivered and Maddie was taken to her room. Charles came out and escorted him back. He stepped into the room and was greeted by the cries of new life.

"She's tired but has been begging to see you." Charles explained.

"Maddie?" Jethro called.

"Jethro!" Maddie cried.

"How is she?" Jethro asked.

"She is absolutely perfect." Maddie replied.

"How much does she weigh? How long is she?" Jethro asked.

"Nineteen inches, seven pounds, four ounces." Maddie explained.

"She looks just like you." Jethro commented.

"Kelly Sabrina, this is your grandfather, Jethro Gibbs." Maddie introduced, handing Kelly to Jethro.

"Hello Kelly, you are named after my first daughter. She was a beautiful girl and so are you." Jethro explained.

"Ahhhh" Kelly cooed.

"She likes you." Maddie commented.

"Good job, kid." Jethro replied.

* * *

It was not long before Maddie fell asleep and Jethro returned home. Holding little Kelly in his arms had ignited something inside of him and he could not wait to snuggle his trio. Amy and him had been talking about names recently and decided that as long as there was at least one boy. He would carry on Tony's name. They really didn't have many ideas from there but Jethro wanted to use Jackson as well. They had already honored Emma and Anne and they would be honoring Maynard by NOT carrying on his name. That one was an actual plea from Amy's father many years ago. Names weren't important right now. They were still early and they didn't even know the genders yet. Right now they just needed to focus on growing a healthy baby.

"How did it go?" Amy asked, as Jethro entered the kitchen.

"Everything went great. She delivered a healthy, happy, and beautiful baby girl." Jethro explained.

"Did they stick with the name Kelly?" Amy asked.

"Yes" Jethro replied.

"Wonderful" Amy replied.

"She looks just like Maddie. It's perfect." Jethro replied.

"Do you have any pictures?" Amy asked.

"No but Amy was going to send me some." Jethro explained.

"How did it feel holding a newborn?" Amy asked.

"It gave me so much joy. I cannot wait to hold our own babies." Jethro explained.

"Me either" Amy agreed.

"You gave me everything." Jethro whispered.

"Only because you gave it to me." Amy replied.

* * *

That evening Jethro found himself back down in the basement. Maddie and Charles were set on baby furniture but he wanted to do something special for his daughter's namesake. He knew that one thing parents always needed was storage. It was a small box that he would have Kelly's name carved into the lid. Along with three tulips. They had been Kelly's favorite flowers. One would be for Kelly, the other for Maddie, and the last for baby Kelly. He had the plans drawn and was getting ready to cut the wood when he heard somebody coming downstairs. The children were asleep and Amy was taking a shower, so that left Liam. Sure enough the teenager was standing at the foot of the stair case. His hair was a mess and he was visibly shaken.

"You alright son?" Jethro asked.

"No" Liam replied.

"Please tell me you didn't get anybody pregnant." Jethro pleaded.

"No it's nothing like that." Liam replied.

"Alright, what's up then?" Jethro asked.

"I don't know but mom is upstairs crying in the bathroom. I asked her what was wrong but she wouldn't tell me. She just kept saying to get you." Liam explained.

"Was she in pain?! Did you see blood?!" Jethro cried.

"I don't know. The door was closed. I went up to your room because Shane was asking for water and he likes it from the batman glass." Liam explained.

"If we have to go to the hospital you are in charge. Try not to fret and if the little ones ask we had to run an errand and will be back soon." Jethro explained.

* * *

Jethro took off up the stairs like a bullet. His mind went back to that afternoon. It would be a cruel irony if this was the day that the inevitable miscarriage came. They had four other children but that would do nothing to ease the sting. By the time he got upstairs Amy was in their bedroom. She didn't look like she had just suffered a miscarriage but maybe she had not begun the evacuation yet. Maybe it was just the pain or feeling of emptiness. She had tears in her eyes and her hair was still dripping wet. She wore a pair of sweat pants and a flannel top she had pulled from the laundry basket.

"Jethro" Amy sobbed.

"What's wrong? Liam said you were freaking out. Is it the babies?" Jethro asked.

"The babies are fine. At least I hope they are." Amy replied.

"What's up?" Jethro asked.

"The nursing home called. My dad died tonight." Amy explained.

"Oh Amy, I am so sorry." Jethro apologized.

"My mom found him. She went to say goodnight and he was gone." Amy added.

"How is she doing?" Jethro asked.

"She had a stroke, they took her in an ambulance but it's isn't looking good." Amy explained.

"Amy" Jethro whispered.

"I'm not ready to be an orphan. I wanted our babies to know at least one set of grandparents. I mean I should expect this. She could never live without him. She is so strong but he is her world. Oh Jethro I'm going to be an orphan. I'm not ready. I'm not ready." Amy sobbed.

"For better or for worse, we will get through this. Just like we always have. No matter what happens with your mom. We will get through. Because we have each other. I will get you through this. You got me through dad and LJ. I will get you through this." Jethro assured.

* * *

 **A/N: Will Amy's mother survive? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	39. A Time To Die

The next few hours were agonizing for the Gibbs family. Liam agreed to keep an eye on the younger children and make sure that everybody got off to school. He had offered to email his school and said that he was going to be late but Jethro said he would send somebody to take over in the morning. Amy called Ed and arranged to have the body transported to Slater's once autopsy was completed. They were not making any funeral plans until they were given and idea as to if Emma Lou would survive or not. At the hospital they were told that Emma Lou was very critical but the doctor had seen people come back from worse. Everything was up to Emma Lou and given that she had just lost the love of her life. It would not surprise anybody if she let go. Amy had called all of her siblings and let them know about their father's death and their mother's condition. Caroline and Lewis were searching for emergency flights and their families would be driving up in the morning. Everything that could be handled was dealt with and now all Jethro and Amy could do was wait.

"Any news?" Jethro asked.

"Not yet they are still waiting on the MRI but they mentioned a DNR and turning off life-support. So I don't think it's good." Amy explained.

"Didn't she have a living will?" Jethro asked.

"Nothing official. She was so focused on the family she never worried about herself. I am going to talk it over with Lewis and Caroline when they arrive." Amy explained.

"I'm sorry" Jethro apologized.

"She'll be back with Uncle Mike, dad, and Cheryl. Honestly I am surprised she did not die when Cheryl did. She wanted to. She didn't get out of bed for weeks. I can't blame her." Amy explained.

"Cheryl died pretty young." Jethro commented.

"She was nineteen when she overdosed. She never had a real problem with drugs. I mean she drank and smoked weed a few times in high school. All of us did but we were never anticipating anything like what happened. I think she committed suicide. She had gone through a bad breakup and she was on the verge of losing her scholarship due to grades." Amy explained.

"She got bad after Mike died too." Jethro recalled.

"She could never handle death. God she's lost her brother in law, daughter in law, her sisters, her parents died really young, she lost her daughter, just about all of her friends, and now dad. Maybe it would be best." Amy sobbed.

"She has had an amazing life." Jethro commented.

"I know I just wish that it wasn't now." Amy sniffed.

"It's never the right time. I mean my mom was so sick. We all knew that she was dying and that death would be merciful but I swear everybody in town fell apart when she died. With my dad. I mean he had lost so much and he was ready. He wanted to go before he became a burden and he was slipping further each day. Still each time it just about killed me." Jethro explained.

"How did you cope?" Amy asked.

"Why my mom died my dad he just never gave up on me. With my dad it was you and the kids. Just knowing that you guys needed me. I couldn't give up." Jethro explained.

"These babies will keep me going." Amy whispered.

"That's what I like to hear." Jethro replied.

* * *

By the time Lewis and Caroline arrived the next morning. It had become clear that Emma Lou was not going to survive. She had suffered a second stroke in the early hours and her brain activity was greatly diminished. If she were to survive she would be a vegetable. Even though they believed Amy; Jethro, Caroline, Lewis, and Ducky had all spoken with the doctor. Each time they were told the same thing. Emma Lou was brain dead following her second stroke and there was nothing anybody could do. Given the grim prognosis and knowing how desperately she missed her lost loved ones. The three Franks children made the ultimate decision to keep Emma Lou on life-support just long enough for the families to come and say their final goodbyes.

"Darryl called me, he said that they are just pulling in." Caroline announced.

"Eve and Rory will be here in about an hour." Lewis commented.

"I thought they left at the same time." Amy commented.

"They did but travel is rough on Eve being seven months pregnant." Lewis replied.

"Right" Amy replied.

* * *

It was that time of the evening between the sun setting and the moon rising, when everybody arrived to Emma Lou's room. The small hospital room was bursting at the seems with The four members of the Gibbs family, the three or four members of the Franks family, and the five members of the Walters family. Everybody said their individual goodbyes and then gathered in the room for a final vigil before the doctors came in and switched off life-support. The doctor entered the room and asked if they were ready. Amy gave a mournful nod and the doctor switched the machine off. It was about five minutes before anything happened but once it did. It all happened fast. A great peace came over the room and then Emma Lou's heart monitor emitted a loud scream. The spouses and children departed from the room to give Emma Lou's now orphaned children privacy. The three Franks children clung to each other and sobbed.

"I can't believe she's gone." Lewis commented.

"I know she is at peace but this is so hard." Caroline sniffed.

"I can't believe we are orphans. I knew dad didn't have long but mom could have lived another twenty years." Amy sobbed.

"At least we have our families and each other." Lewis stated.

"So true" Caroline replied.

"That's what Jethro said and it is so true." Amy commented.

* * *

Out in the waiting room the Gibbs, Franks, and Walters families were coping in their own ways. Jethro, Eve, and Mark were talking about how to help their spouses. Darryl and Travis were the tough and cool teenage boys. They just sat in chairs and tried their hardest not to cry. Liam was more open with his emotions and was sobbing heavily between his cousins. Rory, Sherry, and Emma were old enough to understand death but still young enough to have innocence. They were sitting around sharing memories of their grandparents and debating what heaven was really like. Shane and Laura were just children and knew the least of death of their grandparents. They just sat side by side in the play area. Wondering where there mommy was and why everybody was so sad.

* * *

 **A/N: How will the family cope having lost both Maynard and Emma Lou? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	40. Getting Through

The following hours were filled with phone calls to extended family and friends, and funeral arrangements. The joint funeral would be held the following Monday at Maynard and Emily's home church in Kentucky. Amy would be heading home with her siblings to finish off the arrangements. She would be bringing the twins with her. Jethro and the kids would drive down Friday afternoon. That way the kids would have the option of attending school the rest of the week. Liam had a big test and had opted to go to school at least for that class period. Emma did not feel up to going but did want to attend her girl scouts meeting that afternoon.

* * *

In truth Liam could easily arranged to make up the test but he needed to get out of the house. He hated seeing his mom cry and it was even worse seeing his father feel helpless. When he left the house Darryl and Travis had been ragging on him for choosing to go to school. Another reason he was itching to get out of the house. He loved his cousins but sometimes they got under his skin. They were the standard southern boys, both played football and their profile pictures featured them hunting and fishing. Liam enjoyed a game of football but it was not his life like it was for the cousins. The only thing they really had in common was DNA. After signing himself in at the front office and explaining the circumstances he rushed off to his fourth period.

"Liam I heard about your grandparents. Are you sure you are up for this? Danny Sanders and Alisha Yard are absent and arranged to retake Friday. I can easily accommodate you." Mrs. Watts greeted.

"We have to leave for the funeral Friday afternoon and I just needed to get out of the house." Liam explained.

"That bad?" Mrs. Watts asked.

"My parents are devastated and I needed to get away from my cousins." Liam explained.

"Already?" Mrs. Watts asked.

"Travis is a conservative who practically worships Donald Trump and Darryl is trying convince his parents to let him change his last name to Dixon." Liam explained.

"That sounds interesting. Well give my condolences to your family." Mrs. Watts replied.

"Of course" Liam replied.

* * *

The three Franks siblings had gathered around the kitchen table. The box of Emma Lou's most prized possessions sat in the center. Lewis had his hands protectively on the wrists of his sisters, Caroline had her phone in her hand, making a call to her boss saying she would not be in until the next week, Amy had her head in her hand. Caroline and Lewis had been the primary caregivers through Emma Lou's cancer and Maynard's stroke. Amy would come down or bring her parents up to offer her siblings respite, but Jethro's job couldn't just up and move like Mark's did. When Emma Lou finally moved Maynard into the nursing home and it was located outside of DC. Amy was sure that this would be her chance to care for her parents. She did get that opportunity but it was not a long opportunity. Between Shane's cancer and her pregnancy. She only had weeks to really be there for her parents. At least in the way that she wanted to be. The pain in her heart was unbearable. Though she did have a degree of comfort knowing that her parents were only apart for a few hours, knowing they were together, and free from the pain they had suffered. Still it hurt to know that they were gone and she would never see them again.

"Robert said I could take as long as I need." Caroline said.

"That's good" Lewis replied.

"I can't take much time because of all I missed caring for Shane but that might be good." Amy replied.

"If you need time take it. I can help you out if you need. I owe you for when Eve was sick and when I had to care for Rory on my own." Lewis offered.

"No I really need normalcy. Between Shane's cancer, our parents dying, and my pregnancy. I just need normal." Amy explained.

"I understand" Caroline assured.

* * *

Jethro Gibbs absolutely despised that he was helpless again. It was not near as terrifying as when Shane had cancer but he hated that he could not help his wife. He remembered how hard it was to lose Jack. He had played tough but inside it tore him up. Amy had been his rock through that whole ordeal and he wanted to return the favor but he feared that he would fail her.

"Jethro?" Amy called.

"Yes?" Jethro replied.

"Could you take Emma to scouts for me?" Amy asked.

"Sure" Jethro replied.

"Great" Amy replied.

"How are you holding up?" Jethro asked.

"I can't believe I lost them both. I am glad that dad isn't suffering anymore and I am glad I don't have to watch my mom mourn him. I just wish there had been more time or warning. I knew that dad wasn't long for this world but he was doing so well." Amy explained.

"Jack I mean he was doing great. He had gotten off the medication that was causing him to present symptoms of dementia but then he had the stroke and he just couldn't fight. It was hard but after how long he had been without my mom." Jethro explained.

"Does it get easier?" Amy asked.

"Yes, it does. It takes a while but it gets easier." Jethro assured.

"Good because I really don't know how I am going to get through this." Amy admitted.

"I've got your six." Jethro assured.

"I know you do." Amy whispered.

* * *

Emma ran her hands nervously down the front of her brown sash. She was still struggling to believe that her grandparents were gone. One good thing was knowing that Rory was able to attend her girl scout meeting with her. Even though Rory was technically a junior.

"So where does your troop meet?" Rory asked.

"We meet at the leader's house but we have to meet on the back porch this week." Emma explained.

"Why?" Rory asked.

"Cause they are painting the kitchen." Emma replied.

"Ah" Rory replied.

"Where does your troop meet?" Emma asked.

"We meet at the high school. Because our leader is a teacher there and it's central." Rory explained.

"Cool. Does Darryl and Travis' school have a pool? Liam's does and they open it up during the summer. You just have to help out sometimes." Emma explained.

"Their school barely has a gym. They used to have a hunting club though but then some boys did a bad thing and they had to stop it." Rory explained.

"They just don't let you at the pool anymore if you are mean." Emma explained.

"Different worlds" Jethro laughed.

"What was your high school like Uncle Jethro?" Rory asked.

"Small, boring, and stupid." Jethro replied.

"Did your friend really burn it down?" Emma asked.

"He blew it up. He lit up a sandwich in the chem lab and boom!" Jethro explained.

"Did he get expelled? The boys who did the bad thing got expelled." Rory asked.

"Nope he got fired." Jethro laughed.

"Is that a pun?" Rory asked.

"No he was a janitor." Emma replied.

"Yes he was and he's lucky he got that job. Considering eighth grade was the last time he was sober. Don't do drugs girls. This story really isn't that funny." Jethro explained.

"We won't!" Emma and Rory vowed.

* * *

 **A/N: I kind of got off topic at the end but that's how life works. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	41. Home Again

As tedious and drawn out as it had seemed at the time. The week did eventually go by and Maynard and Emma Lou's funeral came and went. The Gibbs family drove down to Kentucky early Friday afternoon, gathered together and excepted family over the weekend, and the service took place late Monday morning. With that the Gibbs family was on the road back to DC bright and Early on Tuesday morning. Everybody would be returning to work and school the following day. Nobody wanted to just leave Maynard and Emma Lou behind but life had to go on. It was the nature of the beast and besides that, that is what Emma Lou and Maynard would have wanted. They would have wanted their family to mourn for them but then to let go and get on with their lives. They would never get over the loss of their parents and grandparents but they would also not just sit around forever mourning the ones they had lost.

* * *

She hated to admit it but Amy was in no way ready to get back to her life. She wanted to stay in her childhood home and sleep in her childhood room. Though she doubted Rory would appreciate that very much. She was still in shock over the loss of her mother. Of course she was still struggling to accept Maynard's stroke and rapid decline. She knew they were old, Uncle Mike would have been seventy that year and Maynard had twelve years on his brother. Emma Lou was younger but only by seven years. Far from ancient but a life well lived none the less. It was mid afternoon when Shane announced that he had to use the bathroom. Jethro pulled into the nearest gas station and all four children ended up jumping out. Laura had to use the bathroom as well, Liam had volunteered to keep guard while the younger children were in the bathroom, and Emma needed a new cap for her tablet charger. Amy watched her children rush towards the station. Jethro leaned over and placed his hand on his wife's wrist.

"Are you alright?" Jethro asked.

"I'm not ready." Amy confessed.

"What do you mean?" Jethro asked.

"I can't go back. I am not ready to leave them behind." Amy explained.

"They are gone. You can't bring them back. You can stay in the past and mourn for them but it won't do any good. If you need a few extra days we can work that out but we have to get back eventually. I had a harder time than I let on with Jack but that is all I can do." Jethro explained.

"How the hell am I supposed to move on?" Amy asked.

"You have a family who needs you. I can help out with the kids and do more around the house but that is not why we need you. The children need their mother and I need my wife." Jethro explained.

"I hate being alone. I hate that they are both gone. I feel like I should have done something." Amy replied.

"What could you have done?" Jethro asked.

"I don't know if I had been there with mom. Maybe I could have saved her." Amy explained.

"Amy, Emma Lou got help immediately and still it was too late." Jethro reminded.

"I could have comforted her and kept her calm." Amy suggested.

"The orderly who saw your mom have her stroke said that it happened instantly. There was nothing you could have done. There was nothing anybody could have done." Jethro reminded.

"I don't want to be an orphan. I am not ready to be an orphan." Amy sobbed.

"Nobody wants to be an orphan but take comfort in knowing that they are together." Jethro pointed out.

"I really wanted the triplets to have my parents." Amy commented.

"They know them and they will know of them." Jethro assured.

* * *

The family arrived to DC just before five in the afternoon. Liam took the younger kids to pick up a couple of pizzas for dinner, Amy went upstairs to lie down, and Jethro went to meet up with an old friend. He found himself pulling into the NCIS parking lot and breathed a sigh of relief that McGee's car was still parked in his space. He road the elevator up to the the bullpen and was stepping through the doors. Just as McGee was making his way to go down.

"Boss, your back." McGee commented.

"Yeah we just got back." Gibbs replied.

"How did it go?" McGee asked.

"The service was wonderful but Amy is really having a hard time." Gibbs replied.

"I can see that. It was hard enough losing my dad. I can't imagine losing both of my parents at the same time." McGee explained.

"Neither can I." Gibbs replied.

"So is there something I can do for you or did you need to check in with Vance?" McGee asked.

"Remember that thing you did for me after Tony died?" Gibbs asked.

"The video?" McGee questioned.

"That's the one." Gibbs replied.

"You want me to make you one for Amy about her parents?" McGee asked.

"Could you?" Gibbs requested.

"I have to help Delilah with a few things this weekend but I think I can squeeze it in." McGee replied.

"Great, what will I owe you?" Gibbs asked.

"Just the cost of the DVD." McGee replied.

"You sure?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah it's no trouble at all and the only expense to me is the disks and cases." McGee explained.

"Well thanks it means a lot and give my best to Delilah." Gibbs replied.

"Will do" McGee promised.

* * *

Getting McGee to make the tribute video was a start at least. Gibbs knew that Amy still had a long way to go. The video may not even help but Jethro was at a loss. She was deep in mourning and it was going to be a long road to recovery for her. Part of him wished that he had ordered Emma Lou to fight or had begged Tony to save her but he knew it would have been no use. If Emma Lou had, had even an ounce worth of fight left in her. She would still be alive today. She was ready to go plain and simple but, that did not make it any easier for Amy or her siblings.

* * *

 **A/N: Will McGee's video help Amy at all? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	42. Missing

Slowly but surely life in the Gibbs household began to return to normal. On Wednesday morning Gibbs returned to work and the children returned to school. Amy had taken Jethro up on her offer and took the rest of the week off. She was doing better than anybody including herself had expected but still she was struggling. It was hard for Jethro to see his wife in pain but he was hoping the video would help her heal. Moving on was easier for the children then the parents, that's just how it was with children. Liam was busy with school, work, and college applications. Emma was distracted by school and childhood. The twins were still enduring their own issues and couldn't quite fall apart over their parents griefs.

* * *

Jethro Gibbs shifted in his chair and leaned closer to his computer screen. He hated to admit it but he was going to need an eye exam soon. He looked over at Dallas' desk and could practically hear Tony teasing him for being old. He was an old man and that's what made it so crazy that he was going to be a daddy in a few months. He was already a father but only Liam was genetically his son. The younger children were adopted. Now out of the blue he was adding baby triplets to the mix. It was a lot to take in and he was struggling to fully grip what was happening. He was thrilled about the so far very healthy pregnancy but the idea of welcoming babies at fifty seven years old scared the shit out of him. His greatest fear was dying before they reached adulthood. That would be a cruel irony. He had lost Kelly when she was just a girl and he a young man. Now he was old and about to welcome three children who may still be tiny when he died. He wished that he had somebody to talk to but he did not know of anybody to turn to.

* * *

With the children at school and Jethro at work. Amy found herself alone in the house. She was relieved that Jethro had talked her into taking the rest of the week off. Her boss' were more understanding than she had anticipated but she was out three sick days. Jethro was taking a couple of Saturday shifts to make up the difference. He assured her that he did not mind but she was still feeling terrible. Spending her days alone gave her time to grieve in a way she couldn't during the previous week. With no children or adults running around. She could let out her anger and hurts freely. She was slowly but surely heading towards recovery. Which was good because in a few months there would not be time to mourn. She would be tending to three tiny newborns. She would have Jethro by her side and the older children were excited to help, but she would still be doing most of the work. At least when it came to feeding. Since Jethro and the kids couldn't exactly breastfeed. After a while the quiet got to her and she found herself exhausted. Knowing it would be a few hours before the kids go home. She climbed upstairs and headed to her bedroom. She was awakened hours later by the sound of the front door opening. She looked over at the clock and her heart hit the floor. She was supposed to have picked the twins up from school two hours ago. Her phone showed several missed calls and a voicemail from the twins school. She pulled down her shirt and raced downstairs. To her relief she saw the twins sitting on the couch. Liam stepped into the living room from the kitchen carrying two plates of chicken nuggets.

"Oh mom, thank God! I've got half the town out looking for you." Liam cried.

"I'm sorry, I fell asleep. Are the twins OK? How did they get here?" Amy asked.

"The twins are fine. I picked them up and then tried to call you. When I couldn't reach you and I found out dad had been looking as well. Dad put out a BOLO and called Emma's school so they could increase security measures just in case it was a targeted attack." Liam explained.

"I am so embarrassed." Amy moaned.

"Mom it's alright. You are exhausted. Anyway I will call dad and let him know that you are safe and they can call off the search. That being said I am surprised that agents didn't sweep the house." Liam explained.

"That is peculiar." Amy commented.

* * *

A feeling of relief washed over Gibbs when he received word that Amy was safe at home. She was perfectly fine but Gibbs was furious. The first place he had sent agents was his house. The exact place where Amy was and yet they had claimed that she was not in fact there. He had tried to reach both agents from Burke's team but both were in clear violation of rule three.

"Uh Boss" McGee called stepping into the bullpen.

"What is it, McGee?" Gibbs asked.

"I was just in the garage and Shirley said that Daniels and Robertson never checked out a sedan. They never even left the building." McGee explained.

"They told me directly that Amy was not home! What if she had been hurt! What if somebody had her at gun point! What if she was lying on the flood losing her babies!" Gibbs snapped.

"I am going to find them and I am going to kill them!" McGee cried.

"Not if I get to them first! Which I will!" Gibbs spat.

* * *

Agent Burke and all of team Gibbs were now in on the search for Robertson and Daniels. Gibbs was praying he found them first. So he could beat those motherfuckers merciless. They were damn lucky that Amy was alive and well. Because if they weren't he would be devising a way to murder them twice.

"Boss!" Dallas called.

"What?" Gibbs questioned.

"We found Robertson and Daniels." Dallas replied.

"Where are they?" Gibbs asked.

"Making out like a couple of teenagers in the break-room. At least they were but they are presently being escorted up to the director's office by agent McGee." Burke explained.

"Oh they are so dead!" Gibbs snapped.

"Watch it Agent Gibbs. They are not worth your career." Burke reminded.

* * *

 **A/N: At least Amy is safe though Daniels and Robertson may not be so lucky. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	43. Big News

It goes without saying that Robertson and Daniels were terminated immediately. Of course Gibbs still went off on the two of them. It was a public beating in the NCIS parking lot but Vance and security turned their backs to the situation. Not a soul could have sympathy for two agents who had violated their sworn duty for a moment of passion. When Liam Gibbs found out he wanted to find Robertson and Daniels, and kill them but Amy firmly insisted he leave them be. They had already suffered enough. It was good that Daniels had his romantic tryst because Gibbs' attack left him with testicular torsion. Robertson had a severely broken jaw, that would be wired shut for at least a month. They tried to rat on Gibbs at the ER but when the doctors contacted Vance, he insisted that they had injured themselves having rough sex. Once they got out of the hospital and were cleared for travel they moved down to South Florida and joined Daniels' sister in a hippie sex cult. Of course that was just a rumor and all that mattered was that they were far away from NCIS, and a still rageful Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

* * *

The incident with Daniels and Robertson was such a small part of Jethro and Amy's lives. They were choosing to instead focus on Amy's pregnancy. Her stomach grew with each passing day and though she was only five months along. She appeared to be nearing the end. She had gotten into the habit of just telling people outright that she was carrying triplets but did not yet know the genders. They wanted to know the sexes but the babies were not cooperating. They had tried at the past two ultrasounds but each time the babies were positioned in ways that made determining the sexes impossible. The doctor guessed that baby A was a boy but she couldn't give a definite answer.

"Do you think the babies will cooperate today?" Jethro asked.

"I sure hope so Dr. Rodriquez says that if we don't find out soon. We won't be able to. The babies are getting too big." Amy explained.

"Maybe it's natures way of saying we should wait." Jethro commented.

"Maybe but I would still like to find out." Amy replied.

"Same here." Jethro admitted.

* * *

That afternoon at three o'clock on the dot, the Gibbs family was gathered in one of Dr. Rodriquez's exam rooms. Amy was lying on the table, Jethro stood beside her, Liam stood against the wall, Emma was on the stool, and Shane and Laura occupied the chairs. Dr. Rodriquez was on the other side of Amy, the ultrasound wand in her hand. She placed the wand on Amy's stomach and slowly rubbed it over the now prominent belly.

"How does everything look?" Jethro asked.

"Everything looks great." Dr. Rodriquez replied.

"That's what I like to hear." Amy replied.

"Oh hang on a minute. Could it be?" Dr. Rodriquez commented.

"What?" Amy asked, anxiously.

"I don't believe it. All three babies are positioned perfectly. As long as they don't move in the next few seconds. I will be able to tell you the genders." Dr. Rodriquez explained.

"Are you serious?!" Amy gasped.

"Very. Do you still want to find out?" Dr. Rodriquez asked.

"Jethro?" Amy asked.

"If they are behaving." Jethro replied.

"Am I getting brother, sisters, or both?!" Emma cried.

"Be patient, Emma." Liam laughed.

"Well let's see just as I expected Baby A is boy, Baby B is also a boy, and Baby C is a girl." Dr. Rodriquez explained.

"I am getting two sons and a daughter?!" Jethro gasped.

"Yes" Dr. Rodriquez replied.

"That is so perfect." Amy whispered.

"Alright well you have three healthy babies and we finally know the sexes. Are you happy?" Dr. Rodriquez questioned.

"Extremely" Jethro replied.

"Thrilled" Amy added.

"So excited" Liam said.

"It's awesome" Shane signed.

"It is" Laura agreed.

"I was hoping for more sisters but at least I am getting one." Emma replied.

* * *

That evening Jethro and Amy were curled up together on the couch. Liam was at work and the kids were outside playing. Jethro had his hand on Amy's stomach, he was grinning from ear to ear. He had secretly been dying to know the genders but had to play it cool. Now that the secret was out. He could not be happier. The children were thrilled and Amy was ecstatic.

"Do you have any names picked out?" Amy asked.

"I want one of the boys to be Anthony but I also like Jackson and Donald." Jethro replied.

"I like the sound of Anthony Jackson, it's strong but beautiful." Amy replied.

"Anthony Jackson Gibbs, it does have a nice ring." Jethro commented.

"Alright that's one down." Amy replied.

"Do you like Donald?" Jethro asked.

"I do but Breena may want to use that for her son. So we should make Donald the middle name. Just to be safe." Amy explained.

"Do you like any boys names?" Jethro asked.

"I always liked Shane but I can't use Shane." Amy replied.

"I guess we have time. Do you have any girl preferences?" Jethro questioned.

"I have always been partial to Elizabeth." Amy commented.

"Elizabeth, I love it." Jethro replied.

"Do you have any preferences for girls names?" Amy asked.

"I thought since Maddie named her daughter after Kelly. I would name one of our babies after her. How does Elizabeth Madeline sound?" Jethro asked.

"Elizabeth Madeline Gibbs, lovely" Amy replied.

"So we have two babies fully named and half of another." Jethro observed.

"That's good enough for one night." Amy replied.

"I agree" Jethro yawned.

* * *

"Mom! Dad! Is dinner ready?" Emma cried rushing into the living room.

"Just about sweetheart, go get washed up." Amy laughed.

"And call Shane inside!" Jethro added.

* * *

 **A/N: What do you think of the names? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	44. Perfect

After much discussion, Gibbs and Amy agreed to keep the genders a secret until the baby shower. Of course the family knew but it was kept secret to the outside world. Though even the children did not know the planned names. Amy and the babies were still doing great and that was all that mattered to the family.

* * *

A strong kick jolted Amy from her sleep. Baby A was definitely the most active of the triplets. He was also the most challenging. He would kick Amy at all hours of the night and push himself up into her ribs. At the most recent check-up, his heart rate suddenly plummeted. It fell so low that three specialists were called to the room and Amy had an emergency appointment the following day. Mercifully he was just fine but the ultrasound tech swore that he was laughing. That stunt won baby A the honor of being named for Tony. His brother would be Donald. Another kick sent a wave of pain through Amy's body. It was then that Amy realized she was craving a meat lovers pizza. It was four in the morning and the only places to get pizza were Walmart and the twenty-four hour market a few miles away.

"Jethro?" Amy called shaking her husband awake.

"What? Is everything OK?" Jethro asked, nervously.

"Everything's fine but Tony has decided that he wants a meat lover's pizza." Amy explained.

"Tony's dead" Jethro yawned.

"Baby Tony" Amy clarified.

"Is it too late to change the name?" Jethro asked.

"I don't think it will make a difference." Amy replied, wincing.

* * *

Rain pelted hard on the metal roof of Jethro Gibbs' old truck. The frozen pizza sat on the passenger seat, the bag crinkled and shifted as he drove. Most men groaned at the idea of having to make late night food runs for a pregnant wife, but to him it was a victory. He had made the runs when Amy was carrying Emma but they were living apart. So typically it was Amy's roommate who made the runs. Both of Amy's previous pregnancies did not harbor cravings or morning sickness. He had left before Shannon knew about Kelly and Stephanie had left before she knew about Liam. For him these runs were a victory. Every moment of this pregnancy was a victory, because he could experience it. He looked to the empty backseat and could practically see his triplets shoving each other and laughing. He imagined left behind sports equipment toys, discarded food, and half empty drink bottles. Three babies would not be easy but this was his dream. When he was young the Marine's was his dream and as he got older he dreamed of different rankings and awards within the Marine corps and NCIS. Now his dreams were of having a healthy family. He turned onto his street and the pizza slid onto the floor. In that moment his phone buzzed. He turned into his driveway and picked up his phone. It was a text from Amy.

" _Jethro I want a strawberry ICEE. Oh and I am not typically one of those parents, but Tony better buy us a Maui beach house with his professional soccer player money."_

" _Heading to the mini mart now. I am sure that Tony will give us a lovely retirement. I love you and thank you for giving me my dream."_

" _I love you too. Ugh I don't know about the big gulp now. I want it but the way Tony is kicking you will have to change the sheets."_

" _Not a problem"_

* * *

Amy wasn't sure if it was the pizza or Jethro gently massaging her belly, but Baby Tony finally relaxed and fell asleep. With her wild son asleep, Amy closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep. She couldn't help but wonder what she had done to deserve such a perfect life. A perfect husband, four great kids, and three more on the way. It was a dream come true and she could not ask for more.

* * *

When Jethro woke the following morning, Amy was still fast asleep. He soon discovered that Liam had already left for his morning swim and was reminded that Emma had a scouting function. Knowing that his wife needed rest and Liam would not be back until after his shift that afternoon. Jethro got Emma up and made sure she had everything she would need. After helping her put breakfast on, he went to get the twins up. As he was passing the master bedroom, he heard Amy's alarm clock going off. He quietly entered the room and switched off the device. Amy blinked her eyes open and studied him, as he placed the now silenced alarm on the table.

"What are you doing? I have to take Emma to scouts." Amy yawned.

"I am taking her." Jethro replied.

"What about the twins?" Amy asked.

"I am taking them with me and I am going to take them shopping afterwords to give you a little more rest." Jethro explained.

"You are too good for me." Amy replied.

* * *

Jethro watched as Emma scampered towards her scout leader's van. He waited until the vehicle had backed out of the driveway. Before leaving himself and heading towards the nearest Toys R US. He figured he would let the twins pick out some baby gifts and then he would treat each of them to a small toy. If he timed it correctly they would be done just in time for lunch and then after some quick grocery shopping. It would be time to collect Emma from her day trip. Jethro positioned the rear-view mirror and studied his twins. They were doing so well and seemed to be so happy. He adored all of his children but the twins were special. Not because they were adopted but because their strength was a lesson for the entire family.

"I love you guys." Jethro whispered.

* * *

With Christmas just weeks away, the Toys R Us parking lot was crammed full. Jethro finally found a spot in the TJ Maxx parking lot next door. Making sure he had a tight grip on each twins hand. He slowly made his way towards the overly crowded toy store. The parking lot was still slippery from the freezing rain that had fallen early that morning. They had to step up on a curb to get into the store. Jethro made it over the curb with no trouble, so did Shane, but Laura stepped into a frozen puddle and lost her balance. Jethro reached for her but it was too late, and she crashed hard to the ground. Jethro fell to his knees beside his daughter. She was breathing alright but she was out cold.

"Laura!" Shane cried.

"Shane, buddy I need you to do me a huge favor." Jethro said calmly.

"What is it?" Shane asked.

"I need you to go inside and get somebody who works here. Tell them your sister slipped on ice and fell. She is knocked out but your daddy is calling 911. Can you do that?" Jethro asked.

"Yes" Shane replied.

* * *

The next few minutes passed in a blur. A manager rushed out and spoke with Jethro. Then the ambulance came and rushed Laura away. Jethro had no choice but to leave Laura alone in the ambulance. He could not just leave Shane at the hospital and the boy was too small to ride in the ambulance. Jethro tailgated the ambulance until it arrived to the hospital. He remembered grabbing Shane and rushing through the sliding doors. He was told to go up to the pediatrics ward and there he waited for news on the Laura. He remembered calling Amy but nothing else registered until she arrived at the hospital. Some time later the family was finally allowed back to see Laura. They were still waiting on some test results but she was doing well and they were very confident. Laura was stirring on her bed. When the family arrived to her room. Shane immediately climbed onto the bed and curled up beside his sister. Laura's hand reached up and grasped Shane's shoulder. It was then that the girl's bright green eyes sprang open and looked around the room.

"Laura's awake!" Shane cried.

"Good morning, Shane." Laura replied.

"Good morning, Laura. I love you." Shane replied, forgetting to sign.

"I love you too." Laura replied, she was not looking at Shane's face.

* * *

 **A/N: Is it possible that Laura regained her hearing or is it just a coincidence? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	45. Another Miracle

It didn't really sink in at first. Shane and Laura had such a strong bond, that Laura didn't need her hearing to speak with Shane. Sometimes Shane didn't even have to acknowledge Laura, it was all a part of their twin bond. Nobody thought much of it when Laura told Shane that she loved her too. Maybe it was the fact that he was the one she responded too, maybe it was just their bond, but Shane was the only one who saw that Laura could hear.

"Laura? Can you hear me?" Shane called.

"Yeah" Laura replied.

* * *

The adults and older children gave each other curious glances. Laura had twice responded to Shane now. The second time even confirming that she could hear. Still the family remained skeptical. What if she was just humoring Shane or it was a side effect of the injury that would subside in a few days. Once again only Shane was rejoicing in knowing his sister could hear. Liam ran to get a doctor. While Jethro, Amy, and Emma just looked back and forth in amazement but waiting for the bubble to burst.

"Laura? Can you hear me?" Emma asked, innocently.

"Huh?" Laura questioned.

* * *

And there it was, the families hopes were once again dashed. They knew that it was too good to be true. Shane had been miraculously cured of his cancer but then they had lost Emma Lou and Maynard in the same night. Maybe Laura was still deaf but at least she had survived her fall with only minimal injuries. The way she had landed on the hard pavement. It could have been so much worse, it should have been so much worse.

"Why can she hear Shane but not me?" Emma asked.

"I can't answer that Emma, but Liam is getting a doctor." Jethro replied.

"I can hear you too, daddy." Laura replied.

"Really?" Jethro asked.

"Yes" Laura replied.

"Laura? Can you hear me?" Amy asked.

"Not really" Laura replied.

* * *

Well the family finally had their straight answer. Laura had in fact regained her hearing but not completely. She could hear Shane who was on the bed with her, Jethro who stood closest to her head, and partially hear Amy who stood at the foot of her head. Emma had taken a seat in the back corner of the room and was too far away. Laura would be able to carry on conversations and respond to questions and commands, but would still be unable to hear her name being called. She would have some more freedom but still would fall under the classification of disabled. The fall had brought a miracle but not total healing. Of course after all Shane and Laura had been through. Any recovery or sign of hope was a perfect miracle.

"I understand that Laura has regained her hearing." The doctor commented entering the room.

"She has but only partially." Amy clarified.

"But she heard Shane." Liam commented.

"She heart Shane and me, she could kind of hear Amy, but she could not hear Emma at all." Jethro explained.

"Is that good or bad?" Liam asked.

"Her deafness was originally triggered by a blow to the head, correct?" The doctor asked.

"That is what we believe. She has been profoundly deaf as long as she has been with us but had very limited medical care until then." Jethro explained.

"I will need to run some tests but it's possible that the second blow to the head corrected the damage done by the first blow and partially returned Laura's hearing." The doctor explained.

"That's possible?" Liam asked.

"It's possible but not a recommended method of treatment." The doctor explained.

* * *

The consensus was that Laura had a concussion and mild skull fracture. She would remain in the hospital at least overnight and would have to be closely monitored for the duration. They were still awaiting tests on her hearing and whether or not she would be totally cured. The family now had two major events to celebrate. Laura had survived a major accident relatively unscathed and she had regained her hearing. Two miracles in one day, three miracles for a set of twins. The Gibbs' were planning a big celebration for when Laura was released from the hospital and declared well enough to live it up a bit.

"I can't believe it. The twins have only been with us five months and they already have had two parties. Just for them. When I was a kid it was a birthday party and half the time I had to share with my cousin Noelle." Amy explained.

"Well I would say that beating cancer and regaining hearing is worthy of a party." Jethro replied.

"I'm not complaining. It's just crazy all that has happened since they came into our lives." Amy explained.

"Tony sent us the twins and there was never a dull moment when DiNozzo was around. I guess that they truly are his legacy." Gibbs laughed.

"No kidding" Amy replied.

"Do you think they will be able to totally correct her hearing?" Jethro asked.

"I don't know but even if they can't she can hear again." Amy replied.

"It's kind of funny how much Tony is doing as a guardian angel. After all his did for him." Jethro explained.

"That is so true." Amy agreed.

"He saved my girl today. I owe him the world." Jethro replied.

"You gave him the world and that's why he saved your babies." Amy corrected.

"That is so sappy!" Jethro cried.

"Well it's true. I stand by it. You are such an amazing dad and I am so glad we have a big, happy family. It's what you deserve." Amy explained.

"You deserve it too." Jethro replied.

"Well I should be getting home. I bet Emma and Shane are driving Liam crazy." Amy said.

"Give them my love." Jethro replied.

"Take good care of Laura and call me if you need anything." Amy replied.

* * *

 **A/N: Tony certainly is working overtime for his babies. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	46. Love

It took three days and a lot of stress, but Laura was finally released from the hospital. She came home with a list of instructions and precautions, but she was home none the less. Jethro was taking a few days off to care for her until she could return to daycare.

"Oh Laura I am so happy you are home." Jethro cooed.

"Me too" Laura replied.

"We are going to have a party for you, when you are feeling better." Jethro explained.

"Why?" Laura asked.

"We are just so glad you got your hearing back." Jethro told his daughter.

"Shane there?" Laura asked.

"Of course" Jethro replied.

"I can't wait to see Shane." Laura yawned, before falling asleep in her dad's arms.

* * *

Upon arriving home, Jethro carried Laura up to her room. While Amy headed to the kitchen to make lunch for the other children. Shane came bounding into his sister's room, climbed into the bed, and curled up beside her. It warmed Jethro's heart to see just how much his twins loved each other. He prayed that the triplets would have the same bond. Though he knew they would not have the bond that came from only having each other, for so many years.

"Laura's home!" Shane cried.

"Missed you, Shane." Laura whispered.

* * *

Amy served lunch to her eldest children, and then headed upstairs to check on the rest of her family. She was beyond relieved to have her daughter home. Laura was recovering great but still tired easily. The doctor's assured that was normal and that she would be healed in no time. She had a follow-up on Friday and would need to be brought back immediately. If she complained of a headache or began vomiting. So far there were no symptoms or causes for concern, but Jethro had still insisted on staying in her room. Amy got upstairs and found Jethro sitting on the foot of the bed. Shane was curled up beside his sister on the bed.

"How is she holding up?" Amy asked.

"She's still out but Shane is protecting her." Jethro replied.

"She will be fine on her own." Amy assured.

"I know but things can happen so quickly. I would feel terrible if..." Jethro replied.

"Nothing will happen, besides you are just downstairs." Amy assured.

"Well I suppose Shane is with her." Jethro commented.

"Come on, your lunch is ready." Amy instructed.

* * *

Jethro hastily ate his lunch and then headed back upstairs. Laura was awake by then and sitting up on her bed. Shane stood protectively beside his sister. Smiling Jethro grabbed Candy-land off the game shelf and set the board up on the floor. He gave each twin a piece and guided them through the game. He smiled as Shane purposefully made bad rolls to let his sister win. After a few more rounds of Candy-land, Jethro noticed that Shane had begun signing to Laura. His heart plummeted. Had Laura lost her hearing again. Was it just some strange reaction to shock? Was she having a side effect?

"Laura! Can you hear me?" Jethro called.

"Uh-huh" Laura replied.

"Then why are you signing with Shane?" Jethro asked.

"It's our special language. Most people don't know how to sign. It's our thing." Shane explained.

"Alright but don't pull any stunts with your teachers." Jethro replied.

"Why would we do that?" Shane asked.

"Kids are weird." Jethro remarked.

* * *

Amy had propped her back and knees up on pillows. She had forgotten how rough the second and third trimesters were. Of course Emma was a breeze compared to triplets. Baby Tony was still challenging her at every turn. Donald and Elizabeth were almost alarmingly calm, compared to there brother. All three babies remained healthy. As much as she adored being pregnant and knew that this would likely be her last pregnancy. She still could not wait to be done with this. She wanted her babies in her arms. She wanted to be able to put Tony in his crib when he was acting too crazy. Rather than having to endure his brutal kicks. For a tiny fetus, he certainly was strong. He was also the first unborn baby she knew to have personality. At least this much personality. Maybe he really was an incarnation of Tony DiNozzo.

"Dinner's ready." Jethro called.

"I'll be right down." Amy replied.

"How are the babies?" Jethro asked.

"Tony is kicking up a storm as always." Amy sighed.

"Just a few more months." Jethro reminded.

"It cannot come fast enough." Amy groaned.

"It may be easier with him contained." Jethro pointed out.

"We at least have a few months where he can't cause too much trouble." Amy reminded.

"Didn't you crawl at four months and walk by six?" Jethro asked.

"We're doomed" Amy whined.

"At least we have four older kids to help us out." Jethro offered.

"So true." Amy agreed.

* * *

Shane watched his sister sleep. He was glad that she was OK, he was even happier that she could hear again. He would always protect her but he liked knowing she could be on her own. He remembered being sick and fearing that he would leave her. It was an awfully big fear for a three year old, but he had been watching his sister forever. Even before she went deaf. It was his job as the big brother to make sure that she was safe.

"Shane!" Laura called.

"What do you need?" Shane asked.

"Go to bed" Laura instructed.

"I'm not tired." Shane replied.

"Don't want to get in trouble." Laura reminded.

"Right but I'm next door." Shane assured.

"I know" Laura replied.

"I love you, Laura." Shane whispered.

"I love Shane." Laura smiled.

* * *

Amy woke in the middle of the night and discovered Shane sleeping in the floor, in between his and Laura's rooms. Carefully she knelt down and scooped up her son. She carried him to his room and tucked him into bed. She took great comfort in knowing how Shane protected his sister. They were so small but wise beyond their years. They were safe now but they were forever shaped by what they had endured.

"You are alright, Shane." Amy whispered, kissing her son on the forehead.

* * *

 **A/N: The babies may be born in the next chapter. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	47. Baby Shower

Amy had just entered her seventh month of pregnancy. The babies were all thriving but Amy was growing more tired with each day. The week before she had been ordered by the doctors to start her maternity leave early. The pregnancy was progressing well but multiples had a high risk of premature birth and stress added to the risk. Ergo Amy needed to remove as much stress as possible. Amy was alone most of the day, but Jethro had dug out Jackson's old life alert. He also called her regularly and if he couldn't call. He had somebody else call or sent somebody to the house. The doting and worry, was really getting on Amy's nerves but at least she knew she was loved.

* * *

Amy's baby-shower was the first Saturday of her maternity leave. To her it was strange having a baby-shower. For her fifth, sixth, and seventh children, but they had given away the other baby supplies years ago. With the exception of the cribs which were built by Jethro. They had purchased all the big things themselves. The baby-shower requests were simply clothes, diapers, toys, and cheaper supplies. Though they wouldn't turn away money. Jethro remembered thinking it was highly inappropriate for Tony to give Breena money. Until he remembered just how much babies cost and Breena had only been facing a single birth.

"Don't forget we are all going to my baby-shower this afternoon." Amy reminded her youngest children.

"How are we going to wash the babies?" Shane asked.

"And why do we have to go?" Laura questioned.

"A baby-shower is a special party where grown-ups give pregnant woman presents. That way mommy will have everything she needs for the babies." Emma explained.

"Very good, Emma." Amy replied.

"When Claire's mom had her baby-shower. People brought gift for her too. Will it be the same for yours?" Emma questioned.

"I don't know. It is up to the guests." Amy explained.

"Well I hope it's like that." Emma replied.

"Be careful what you wish for Emma Bemma. When Amy was pregnant with you. I got loads of gifts at the shower." Liam warned.

"How is that bad?" Emma questioned.

"It was stuff like savings bonds and other boring big kid stuff." Liam explained.

"You applied to Yale and are on the medical route. I appreciate those savings bonds." Amy remarked.

"I do to but they were super lame when I was eleven." Liam replied.

"Man I hope it get real gifts! I am young." Emma commented.

"You will appreciate whatever you get. No matter how boring." Amy warned.

"Fine" Emma sighed.

"That's a good girl. See you guys tonight." Liam called, heading out the door.

"Join us if you can!" Amy called, after her oldest.

* * *

While Amy and her friends were having the baby-shower. Jethro's friends were taking him for a guy's day out. This would likely be his last hurrah, before the babies came along. Jethro wasn't a party animal but he did appreciate McGee's gesture. Especially since he would be retiring soon. At least from the field. He was about to have seven children and he could no longer take the risks. He had landed a spot on a cold case investigative team. One of the few times he lack of technical abilities was beneficial. They were in need of somebody who could research the old fashioned way. Sometimes that was the only way to solve the case.

"So Boss? How does it feel to be expecting triplets?" McGee asked.

"Still as crazy as last time, McGee." Jethro replied.

"How's Amy holding up?" Vance asked.

"She's doing well but she is miserable." Jethro replied.

"I remember those days." Vance recalled.

"So are you ready to reveal the genders?" Jimmy asked.

"Amy said we were waiting til the baby-shower. So I guess I can go ahead. Just don't tell the ladies in case Amy hasn't made the reveal yet." Jethro explained.

"Go ahead, Jethro." Ducky instructed.

"Two boys and a girl" Jethro announced.

"Do they have names?" McGee asked.

"Yes but we are waiting until delivery." Jethro replied.

"Your killing me!" Abby cried, she had been invited to guys night. Since she got along better with Jethro than she did with Amy.

"Hey there has to be some mystery." Jethro reminded.

* * *

Amy patted her belly and smiled. So far her baby-shower was a wild success. She had gotten tons of great gifts. Including a triple stroller. She did not even know they made such a thing. Emma and the twins were thrilled to be included in the gifts. The twins had gotten a few toys and some clothes. All three were gifted a triplet doll set. While Emma received books and a privacy sign for her door. Amy couldn't help but smile. She had no desire to wish away the baby stage but she could not wait to watch her children chase each other around. The twins and triplets would always have each other and they were close enough in age. That all five would likely have a strong bond. Emma was close enough that while she would soon be the frustrated big sister. She would still be a part of the group. Liam would be the proud big brother and second father. Her family was unconventional but it would also be perfect.

"Are you ready to break the news?" Amy asked.

"OK!" Emma cried.

"So what are you getting?" Amy asked.

"Two brothers and a sister!" Emma announced.

* * *

Amy's baby-shower wore her out and she ended up going to bed not long after arriving home. Jethro and Liam heated up leftovers for dinner and Liam chased the younger kids until they got tired. Jethro then got the twins bathed and checked over Emma's homework. Once the little kids were safely tucked into bed or at least staying in their rooms. Jethro headed to the master bedroom. The bathroom light was on and he spotted Amy pacing around the floor.

"Amy? Are you alright?" Jethro questioned.

"I think I'm in labor." Amy replied.

"What? How? We did everything right." Jethro questioned.

"I don't know. It may be false labor but I...I still want to get checked out. They can stop it if we get help soon enough." Amy explained.

"I'll tell Liam what's going on and get him to watch the little ones. You head on down to the car." Jethro instructed.

* * *

 **A/N: Real or false labor? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	48. Complications

Amy spread out in the backseat, while Jethro drove at break neck speed to the hospital. If this was real labor and he didn't get her there fast enough. They would be welcoming the triplets, an entire two months early. They had been told to prepare and knew of several families who'd had premature babies, but they never expected it to happen to them. They were sure that their babies would hold out until the due date or at least make it a little longer. All three were healthy but Anthony had already had issues with his heart. A premature birth could be disastrous. The other two babies were healthy but still so small. The miscarriages had been hard enough and those were tiny fetuses that did not yet resemble a baby. Losing the children they had been waiting for and carrying for so many months. Would be even more painful. Jethro tried to remain positive but after all they had been through. It was hard to keep it together.

"Alright Amy, we are here." Jethro announced, swinging into an emergency room parking space.

* * *

It turned out that Amy had in fact gone into premature labor. The good news was that the doctors were able to stop the labor before it progressed to far. As a result Amy would be on bed-rest, in the hospital for the duration of her pregnancy. She was now at extremely high risk for premature delivery. Needless to say the Gibbs clan was in for a very stressful couple of months. Jethro would be busy balancing maintaining the household and being by Amy's side. For the next couple months he would effectively be a single father. Liam would be a huge help, but the teen still had to go to school and work. Amy knew that she was going to go crazy in the hospital but this was what the babies needed.

"I called Liam. He said he would be by after school and offered to bring the girls." Jethro said.

"That's good" Amy replied.

"How are you feeling?" Jethro asked.

"Tired" Amy replied.

"Can I do anything for you?" Jethro asked.

"Not tonight. Just get some rest." Amy replied.

"I'm going to head home. So that Liam doesn't have to get the little ones off in the morning. I will be back after I drop the twins off. I will bring your go bag then. Is there anything you want?" Jethro asked.

"Just my clothes and my laptop. Some pictures of the kids would be nice." Amy replied.

"I'll bring the digital frame." Jethro replied.

"Perfect" Amy replied.

"Call me if anything changes." Jethro called.

"Will do" Amy assured.

* * *

Jethro did not get a second of sleep that night. He felt terrible for leaving Amy but staying wouldn't make any difference. Amy was stable and would be worrying too much about the children if they were alone. He would spend time with Amy before and after work but most of his time at home. He wished that he could just take time off but he had taken so much time off when Shane was sick. If he wanted to be home when the babies were born. He would have to be late in the morning but he would come in and do his job. Somebody had to support the family.

"How's mom?" Liam asked, as Jethro packed Amy's bag.

"She's doing alright but she is missing you guys already." Jethro replied.

"Do they think the babies will hang on?" Liam asked.

"They gave her a ten percent chance of making it to term. That is why they went ahead and admitted her. The hospital has a great NICU. So regardless of the outcome. All four of our people are in good hands." Jethro explained.

"What are the babies chances? If they come early?" Liam asked.

"They couldn't give a straight answer. There are too many factors. They wouldn't know until the babies came." Jethro explained.

"Amy is the only mom I've ever known. I don't know what I would do if anything happened." Liam replied.

"Nothing is going to happen to her." Jethro assured.

* * *

Amy did not get any sleep either. She had played it cool in front of Jethro. The last thing she wanted to do was worry him. He had so much to worry about already. She didn't want him worrying about her too. She was worrying enough for the both of them. She had wanted these babies for so long and they had come so far. Now it may all be ripped away in an instant. So far she was remaining stable but she didn't have much confidence. They had admitted her awful quickly and she had almost right away received information on the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit. She knew that premature babies could and did survive, but not without complications.

"Hang on babies. Please just hang on." Amy pleaded.

* * *

Jethro faked his way through the morning. Amy had been so upset when he came by that morning. He wished that he could be there for her but he couldn't ask for anymore time off. The best he could do was pray they didn't catch a case and dismiss his team an hour or so early. If they caught a case he was in real trouble. That could mean days of overnights. Except he couldn't work overnight. He had to be home for his children. He must have been dozing off, because the next thing he knew. Leon was standing over him, hitting his head.

"Agent Gibbs!" Leon called.

"I don't wanna get up." Jethro groaned.

"I heard a rumor that Amy was in the hospital with complications. Is that true?" Leon asked.

"Yes" Jethro replied.

"Then why the hell are you here?" Leon demanded.

"I need to be here. I can't miss anymore work." Jethro explained.

"Your wife is in the hospital with pregnancy complications. You have four children at home who need you. I would say you have a valid excuse. Now get out of here and don't come back until things have settled down." Leon insisted.

* * *

 **A/N: Will Amy make it to full term? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	49. Ready or Not

It was night time once again, Amy was asleep but Jethro was once again restless. Twenty-four hours prior, he had been rushing Amy to the hospital. He was proud to say that things were much better today, but knew all too well how quickly that could change. News traveled fast around NCIS and before long the entire building knew. His second family had stepped up, to help through the coming weeks. Abby had brought dinner and Ducky was staying with the family. That way Jethro could rush to the hospital at a moments notice. Jethro wished that he could stay at the hospital but unless Amy or the babies became critical. He was forced to follow the rules of visitors hours. He took solace in knowing that Any was in good hands but still missed having her by his side. He slept with his arm on her side of the bed. He wanted her in his arms but he knew she needed the hospital. He couldn't do anything for her if she went into labor again, but the doctors could.

"I miss you, Ames." Jethro whispered.

* * *

Being in the hospital was weird for Amy. She was not used to just lying in bed all day. Working full time, and being an active mother did not allow for much free time. Of course she had never been the type to just lie around in bed. Even when she was sick she would get out and do what she could. Now however she didn't have a choice. She could either live life or protect her babies, but she could not do both. She was restless but knew she should appreciate the rest. Once the triplets came, it would be years before she could rest again. Still it was not easy just to lie in bed all day.

"How are we doing today? Nurse Rose asked.

"Bored" Amy confessed.

"The book cart is going to be on the floor at three. What's your favorite genre?" Rose asked.

"Anything educational but sappy romances novels are my guilty pleasure." Amy replied.

"Well I will make sure that Chuck has plenty of those types on the cart." Rose assured.

"You don't have to do that." Amy argued.

"Ideally you are going to be here for over a month. You are going to need all the entertainment you can get." Rose insisted.

"That is what I am dreading. I want the babies to stay in as long as they can but I do not want to be in here that long." Amy explained.

"It's still a ways to go and I can't actually promise anything, but if all four of you remain stable. We may release you at thirty-six weeks. That way you can have at least a few days." Rose explained.

"Could I really hold on that long?" Amy asked.

"Probably not but we are taking it one day at a time." Rose reminded.

* * *

Liam tossed his wet towel into the bin, grabbed his gym bag, and headed out of the locker room. He looked at the board that sat beside the pool and shook his head. His times were miserable this practice. The last time he had preformed this poorly was in the sixth grade. When he broke his arm right before a meet but tried to keep in secret until after the fact. Coach always said to push life out of your head when you were in the pool. Just swim and breathe, swim and breathe, that's all you were supposed to do swim and breathe. Normally he could follow that rule with great ease but not today. Today he was worried for Amy and his unborn siblings.

"What happened out there today, Gibbs?" Coach asked.

"I am sorry coach it won't happen again." Liam apologized.

"See that it doesn't but what happened?" Coach questioned.

"I was distracted. I know breathe and swim, but my mom is in the hospital and she may have her babies early." Liam apologized.

"That's rough, I'm sorry." Coach apologized.

"Thank you" Liam replied.

"I am pulling you out of Saturday's meet. Thomas Brenner can take your place." Coach replied.

"Thanks coach" Liam replied.

* * *

Emma laid her head on her desk and stared at the crumpled invitation. She could not believe that she had forgotten about the sleepover. This weekend was the big mother/daughter sleepover with her scout troop. Her mom and her had been talking about it for weeks. Now her mom was in the hospital and she was going to have to miss out.

"What's wrong young Emma?" Ducky asked.

"The mother daughter sleepover is this weekend and I can't go." Emma replied.

"Why not?" Ducky questioned.

"Because mom is in the hospital and Abby is going to see her brother." Emma explained.

"What about Breena?" Ducky asked.

"It's her dad's birthday." Emma sighed.

"Bonnie Dallas! She is who can take you. She only has boys and desperately wants a daughter. I am sure she would love to bring you." Ducky explained.

"Can I call her?" Emma asked.

"Why of course." Ducky replied.

"I hope she says yes!" Emma cried.

"I am sure that she will and if she does not. We will work something out." Ducky assured.

* * *

Amy took two bites of her dinner and then set the fork back down. Everything smelled amazing but her stomach was killing her. Which left her worried. She remembered how her stomach hurt when she was in labor with Emma. She was in the hospital but even being right there. There was no promise that they could stop the labor. She was only twenty-eight weeks. The babies could survive but not without a major fight. A battle she did not want her babies to be battling. She closed her eyes and tried her best to ignore the pain. She woke in a great deal of pain and found that the bed was soaking wet.

"I came in to take her tray and found that the bed was wet. At first I thought she'd had an accident but it did not take long to realize her water had broken." Rose explained.

"Is everything OK?" Amy asked.

"You are in labor." Dr. Jones replied.

"How many centimeters?" Amy asked.

"I am not sure yet. I just responded to the page." Dr. Jones explained.

"Can I call my husband?" Amy asked.

"Just as soon as I finish my exam." Dr. Jones replied.

* * *

 **A/N: Ready or not Amy's babies are coming. Will they be OK? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	50. Welcome To The World

It was official and there was no way around it. Like it or not the newest Gibbs' were going to be born that day. Jethro and Amy were beyond terrified. Amy was only twenty-eight weeks along. The babies were viable but it was not going to be an easy road. When Amy called Jethro she was at five centimeters and she was now at eight. Two more centimeters to go and the babies would be here. The kids had arrived to the hospital about ten minutes earlier and were gathered together in the waiting room. Liam was freaking out like his parents, but Emma and the twins were too young to understand just how serious the situation was. The twins were playing together and Emma was excitedly chatting about her impending siblings.

* * *

Jethro paced nervously around Amy's hospital room. He was not ready for this, they were not supposed to come so soon. He was sure that Amy would prove them wrong and last to at least the next month. No such luck. They were about to welcome three babies born two months early. More than likely they would be rushed to the NICU, before Jethro and Amy could even see them. The NICU was non negotiable. The babies lungs were not yet fully developed and they were going to need machines to help them breathe. They would be fed by tubes and more than likely chained to IV tubes. It was terrifying and the former Marine was struggling to hold back his tears.

"Jethro could you go get me some more ice chips?" Amy asked.

"Yeah... Yeah I could use some water myself." Jethro replied.

* * *

The doctor had just returned to the room to check Amy's progress. Her labor had progressed quickly and she was fully expecting to be told that it was time. In a way she was actually a little excited. She wanted to see her babies faces and tell them how much she loved them. She just wished they were not coming into the world so early.

"Is it time to push?" Amy asked.

"No you are actually still only eight centimeters." Dr. Jones replied.

"If only her labor had started this slow." Jethro sighed.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Dr. Jones returned to check Amy again. This time she was at ten centimeters. It was time for the babies to be born. Jethro stepped out of the room and shared the development with Liam. By the time he returned Amy was already in the middle of pushing. She pushed for ten minutes before the first baby came into the world. The room was almost instantly filled with a strong cry.

"It's a boy! Three pounds even!" Dr. Jones cried.

"That's baby Anthony Jackson!" Jethro cried.

* * *

Anthony Jackson was dried off and rushed to the NICU. Amy went straight back to pushing and this time she only had to push for five minutes. Before the second baby came into the world. This baby's cry was not as strong but there was still a definite cry.

"It's another boy! Two pounds, seven ounces." Dr. Jones cried.

"That one's middle name is Donald but we have not agreed on a first name." Jethro replied.

* * *

Baby Donald was rushed to the NICU to join his brother and Amy went back to pushing. She had to push for ten minutes again but the last baby came into the world with relative ease. She had to be stimulated but she made a small cry.

"It's a girl! Two pounds seven ounces!" Dr. Jones announced.

"That would be Elizabeth Madeline!" Gibbs cried.

* * *

Just like her brothers Elizabeth was rushed to the NICU. Amy was cleaned up and set into recovery mode. Once he was sure that Amy was doing well. Jethro headed down to the NICU to check on the health of his newest additions. He was not surprised to see that Liam had followed him down the hall to where the babies were being kept.

"May I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"I need an update on Anthony, Donald, and Elizabeth Gibbs." Jethro replied.

"All three babies are on vents and umbilical IV's, they are being fed by NG tubes. They are stable at the moment but very fragile." The receptionist explained.

"Can I see them?" Jethro asked.

"Yes but be mindful that they are hooked up to many machines and extremely small. It can be intimidating." The receptionist explained.

"I am ready for it." Jethro lied.

* * *

The receptionist was not kidding when she said that the twins appearances would be unnerving. They were so small and Jethro swore they were more tubes and wires than baby. He wanted to hold them but the best that he could do was reach through the gloves and gently stroke their cheeks. Liam hung back and watched his father hold the babies but soon could not handle the stress any longer. Jethro stayed with his babies for half an hour but then they needed their vitals checked again. Jethro headed back to his wife's hospital room. Amy looked exhausted but was wide awake.

"How are they?" Amy questioned, nervously.

"Sick" Jethro replied.

"Do they know if they are going to make it?" Amy asked.

"They said right now it's about fifty-fifty." Jethro replied.

"I just want my babies safe and this turbulent time to be over. I am not sure how much more I can take." Amy sobbed.

"We'll get through. We have each others sixes and no matter what happens. We will get through this ordeal." Jethro assured.

* * *

Jethro once again found himself at Tony's grave. He ran his hand over his son's name and the dates. He was again feeling isolated and just wanted Tony by his side. He surveyed the grave yard and said a prayer that his babies would not end up dead and buried before they got a chance to live. They were holding their own but critical. It was terrifying and Jethro just wanted it to be over and his children to be well.

"Don't you know these children's lineage?" Tony questioned.

"They are Gibbs and Franks." Jethro replied.

"Exactly there is no need to be afraid." Tony assured.

* * *

 **A/N: Well Tony's a pretty wise guy. Gibbs should listen to him. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	51. Stressed

The babies were critical but stable, they had a long way to go. Amy was recovering well from the delivery but would be in the hospital for at least another day. Until she was home Jethro would be dividing time between home and the hospital. Once Amy was well enough to come home and manage on her own. Jethro would be returning to work. It was a hard decision but they were facing major medical bills and he would prefer to take his paternity leave when the babies were home. They would be in the hospital for at least eight weeks but the doctors were anticipating closer to twelve and that was best case scenario. The coming months would be long but at least the babies and Amy had made it through delivery, and were holding their own. For a time the doctors could make no promises, but everybody was alive and that's all that really mattered.

* * *

After a long day at the hospital Jethro wanted only to be home. The afternoon had been rough for the babies and Amy was desperate to get home. Jethro just wanted his family to be together again and this nightmare to be over. He cried most of the drive home, but composed himself before entering the house. It came as a relief when he stepped through the front door and smelled dinner cooking. He rounded the corner to the kitchen and found Emma sitting at the table. Liam was standing over her helping her with a science project.

"Alright Emma, that's enough for now but remember you still have to write a paragraph on a current news story. So I'd check out the nightly news before you watch Disney Channel." Liam instructed.

"Alright" Emma sighed.

"Any other homework?" Jethro asked.

"No sir" Emma replied.

"Excellent" Jethro replied.

"Home for the night?" Liam asked, his father.

"I came home for dinner and to spend some time with the little ones but I am probably going to head back." Jethro explained.

"How are they doing?" Liam asked.

"Amy is doing great, they are talking about releasing her in the morning. All three babies had a rough afternoon but Anthony and Elizabeth have stabilized. Donald is having a harder time catching up though." Jethro explained.

"Do they think he will be OK?" Liam asked.

"Same as before, they really can't tell us either way." Jethro replied.

"If it's OK with you I may want to run to the hospital real quick." Liam offered.

"Go I am sure that Amy is dying to see you." Jethro replied.

"When can the little ones come?" Liam asked.

"If Donald stabilizes we are going to bring Emma tomorrow. We are not going to bring the twins until some of the machines are gone." Jethro explained.

* * *

Jethro ended up falling asleep and missing visiting hours, but Liam remained at the hospital until the end. Even with his nap Jethro was still exhausted. He had a shower and did a little work in the basement but still went to bed hours early. He fell asleep pretty much as soon as he was situated and did not wake until morning. He woke to a text from Amy.

" _They said I can go home today. Anthony and Elizabeth did great last night. They told us we could hold Anthony tonight. Unfortunately the news is not all good. Baby Boy Donald Gibbs had a terrible night. He is maxed out on life support. They don't know."_

* * *

Jethro had no memory of the drive to the hospital. He had vague memories of telling Liam to get the younger ones off to school, but nothing after that. He raced through the halls of the hospital until he arrived up to the NICU. Amy was sitting in a chair, rocking Anthony in her arms. She still wore her hospital bracelet but was now in the regular clothes Jethro had brought for her. She looked as exhausted as Jethro felt.

"How is everything?" Jethro asked.

"Baby Boy is the same unfortunately and Elizabeth is having a rough morning." Amy explained.

"Shit" Jethro whispered.

"Anthony is doing great. Would you like to hold him?" Amy offered.

"I think I need to." Jethro replied.

"Great, because I know he is going crazy to be held by you." Amy replied.

* * *

For a moment all was right with the world. Jethro was just holding his newborn son in his arms. It made sense that Anthony was doing the best. Jethro recalled how quickly Tony seemed to bounce back from everything. Oh he would scare the shit out of you but, he would always be back to his old self in no time. Little Anthony had only been on this Earth for three days but he was already living up to that legacy. Overall Elizabeth was doing great for a baby born so early but she was still so very sick. Baby Boy Donald was taking the brunt of the medical problems but Jethro still had faith that he would pull through. This child had Franks and Gibbs blood running through his veins. He had more fight in him than anybody.

"I want to call him Samuel." Amy said out of the blue.

"Donald's first name?" Jethro questioned.

"Yes if that is OK." Amy replied.

"It is just fine. Is there a reason or did it just come to you?" Jethro asked.

"It means asked for by God or something but that is not why I wanted to use it. I want to name him Sam, because my friend in fourth grade was named Samuel. He got really sick when we were in high school. He had cancer and they told his parents he was going to die. He had chemo and everything but he lost a ton of weight and he couldn't get out of bed for weeks. His parents called his friends to come and say goodbye. It was a small town, so we all came. They were sure that it was the end. Later that night he sent his parents to bed. They were exhausted but still they had a hard time leaving. They woke the next morning but he was not in bed. They found him in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal. He could only eat a couple bites and he got sick but he was eating. He continued to improve and his parents ended up getting him back on chemotherapy. Shortly after that he went into remission. They warned he likely would relapse but he never did. He has been free for almost thirty years. He is a teacher and married. Even more amazing him and his wife have four children. It's so amazing because his wife was a childhood cancer survivor too. Cancer drugs tend to leave people sterile and both Sam and Kimberly were told they would never have children. Well they proved the doctors wrong three times. Sam proved the doctors wrong so much. I think our baby can do the same." Amy explained.

"That is an amazing story. I would be honored to name my son for him." Jethro replied.

"Thank you, Jethro it means a lot." Amy replied.

"Samuel Donald Gibbs, it is lovely." Jethro whispered.

"Now we have Anthony Jackson, Elizabeth Madeline, and Samuel Donald" Amy commented.

"They sound perfect together. Just like the rest of our family." Jethro added, kissing his wife on the forehead.

"I just hope he stays here, the doctors only gave him a ten percent chance of survival. He only has a ten percent chance of coming home to us, along with his siblings." Amy explained.

* * *

 **A/N: Will Samuel Donald beat the odds? New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	52. Bargain

Just as everybody expected, Anthony Jackson was the first of the triplets to come home. He spent a total of seven weeks and two days in the hospital. He came home with supplemental oxygen but only really needed it when he was asleep. He only weighed just over five pounds when he first came home but he was eating like his namesake. He was an active and happy little guy. He was well muscled and everybody was saying he would be running before anybody knew it.

Elizabeth Madeline would likely be the next to come home. She was weighing in at three pounds eight ounces and beginning to tolerate feeds by mouth and requiring less oxygen. Just like her brother she was happy and active.

Samuel Donald unfortunately remained critical. He had lost a significant amount of weight after a severe UTI and had barely regained anything. He was only two ounces even. He remained on max life-support and the doctors continually warned that he may not make it. Three times in the past two months they had gathered the family together to say goodbye. He had beaten the odds each time but each time it took it's toll.

* * *

Having Anthony home was both a relief and a struggle. The greatest challenge was balancing time between Anthony and the two still in the hospital. Typically the three adults in the house divided up their time between home and the hospital. Liam had quit his job at Dairy Queen and was now coming home to tend to his siblings. So Jethro and Amy could spend the majority of their time at the hospital. Sometimes Liam would take a shift at the hospital, so Jethro or Amy could be home.

"Liam can you take my shift at the hospital? I promised Emma I would help her with her bird house for girl-scouts." Jethro requested.

"Yeah sure" Liam replied.

"Amy can handle Sam, but they need somebody to stay with Lizzie." Jethro explained.

"I kind of wanted to see Sam." Liam commented.

"He's bad off. Be warned." Jethro reminded.

* * *

Liam took a seat by Sam's incubator. Lizzie was in a regular crib in an actual room. Liam wanted desperately for his smallest brother to start improving and catch up to his siblings. He hated to admit it but it was interesting to see three different degrees of being a premature baby. Tony was defying the odds and it was almost like he hadn't been born early at all. Lizzie was doing about average she had her good days and her bad but nothing spectacular had happened. Meanwhile poor Sam was weak and struggling. He was not overcoming anything and all major events seemed to be bad.

"Liam, I am ready to trade if you are." Amy offered.

"I am more than ready to be with Lizzie." Liam replied.

"He's actually doing really well today." Amy commented.

"The last time you said that his heart rate plummeted." Liam remarked.

"It's scary Liam but he will be alright, I am more than confident of that." Amy assured.

"Well what if he's not? What if he just can't get better or he does but then he gets sick again and it just took too much out of him?" Liam demanded.

"We are family. We will get through everything together." Amy assured.

* * *

Jethro watched with pride as Emma hammered the final nail into her bird-house. It was nothing fancy but quite impressive work for an eight year old who had never done a woodworking project before. Jethro would apply the varnish later on and they would paint it as soon as the varnish dried.

"Good job, Emma." Jethro said.

"Are we done?" Emma asked.

"You are done until it is time to paint. I don't want you applying the varnish." Jethro explained.

"So can we go to the hospital now?" Emma asked.

"Not unless I can find a sitter for the twins." Jethro replied.

"Can I see Sam when we do go?" Emma asked.

"It depends on how he is." Jethro replied.

* * *

Emma was now in her room reading a book for English class. While Jethro sat in the triplets' room and rocked Tony in his arms. He felt for his healthy boy, being away from his siblings. He prayed that at least Lizzie would be home in the coming days, so Tony would not be totally on his own.

"Waaahhhhhh!" Tony cried.

"Don't worry little Tony, your siblings will be home soon." Jethro assured.

* * *

Amy had received special permission to bring Elizabeth into the main NICU, so that she could see her brother. They were testing her to see how she reacted to being off of the vent, but since she was out of the room. She came with an oxygen tank. Amy smiled when she saw how happy Lizzie and Sam were to see each other.

"Auuhhhhh!" Lizzie cooed.

"Don't worry Lizzie, he will be in the room with you soon." Amy assured.

* * *

It was late at night. A time technically considered to be early in the morning. Dr. Donald Mallard heard a sound and looked up to see a bright light fill his bedroom. The light slowly faded and he was now standing face to face with his departed friend Anthony DiNozzo. A man he had not seen since his autopsy. Now the young man was standing before his very eyes. The old man placed his glasses on his face and sure enough Anthony was still there. He reached up and swore that he could feel Anthony's soft face.

"Anthony? What are you doing here?" Ducky questioned.

"I am sorry Ducky but it's your time. As we speak you are having your second heart-attack." Tony replied.

"So the plan. My bargain, it is being fulfilled?" Ducky questioned.

"You are dying so that Sam can live." Tony confirmed.

"Very well, I just wish I could say goodbye." Ducky replied.

"Don't worry they know everything you wanted them to." Tony assured.

* * *

 **A/N: Naturally the next chapter will be full of mixed emotions. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	53. Life For A Life

It happened in the middle of the night and without warning. Jethro woke up with a start, at the exact moment. His gut was churning and the first thing he did was call Amy. His first thought was that his son had taken another bad turn, and he would be bringing the children for another goodbye. When Amy confirmed that Sam was well. Jethro was left with a great deal of confusion. Until Jimmy's frantic call came around noon the following day. It didn't set in right away. Yes Ducky was nearing eighty years old and he did have a heart condition, but it was still so unexpected. They were still waiting on the autopsy results, but it appeared that Ducky had simply slipped away in his sleep. There was no struggle and he was found with a smile on his face. It was a peaceful death but NCIS was still left reeling. Especially Jethro. His oldest and closest friend was gone forever.

Jethro moved around like a zombie. He knew that he needed to focus on his children especially little Sam, but he was still in shock. He had just spoken with Ducky and now he was gone. The pain was real and unbelievable. He had cried so many tears in the recent hours. Back at NCIS everybody was clinging to each other in grief, but Jethro was needed at the hospital. So he instead sat with his fragile son and told him stories of the man for whom he was named.

"Ducky he was an amazing man. I have so many stories I can tell. Way more than I can fit in before visiting hours but we will have time. We will have plenty of time later on." Jethro told his son.

Jethro was so devastated by the sudden loss of his friend, that he did not even notice how much Sam had improved. It was Amy who first noticed that anything was different. She was the one who saw the color that had returned and that he was more active. She was relieved but afraid to say anything. She feared that, words would jinx the situation. That if she spoke up, everything would fall apart again. So she just kept her mouth shut, silently praying that Sam had finally turned the corner and that this nightmare was at long last over. Sam's health was needed especially now that Ducky was gone forever.

"I hate to interrupt but we need to look Sam over again." Nurse Cam informed Amy.

"It's alright" Amy assured.

"Have you noticed any changes?" Cam questioned.

"I am afraid of jinxing it but he actually seems a lot better today." Amy replied.

"He certainly looks better. Hopefully the evaluation will confirm as much." Cam observed.

To everybody's relief Amy's suspicions were confirmed. Sam was far from out of the woods but he had made great improvements in the past twenty-four hours. Historically Sam would make steps towards improvement but then suffer a drastic downturn. Jethro and Amy stood over their son's crib and prayed that the improvements would stick around and the ordeal was finally over. If Sam could keep improving then he would soon be moved to a regular room. Once he was cleared for an open crib and a separate room. He would be bunking with Elizabeth. Life would be so much easier if they could have both babies in the same room or only have Sam in the hospital, whichever happened first.

"Do you think he's finally on the upswing?" Liam asked his parents.

"He is far better than I have ever seen him." Amy replied.

"What if this is the calm before the storm?" Liam questioned.

"Like I have told you so many times. We get through it together." Amy reminded.

"It's strange that he started improving today." Liam commented.

"Why?" Jethro questioned.

"Ducky died last night out of the blue and now Sam is suddenly doing much better. It cannot be a coincidence." Liam explained.

"How could you say that?" Jethro demanded.

"Well you always said there is no such thing as a coincidence. I think that Ducky. I think he bartered his own life for Sam's. He lived a long and great life. While Sam was struggling so much at the start and it seems like something Ducky would do." Liam explained.

"It does" Amy agreed.

"The last thing Ducky said to me was how it should be him." Jethro recalled.

"I am going to miss Ducky but I hope that is the case. I want Sam to grow up with his siblings." Liam explained.

"Agreed" Jethro replied.

"Same here" Amy agreed.

Five days later the results of Ducky's autopsy were in. Jimmy had been unable to preform the procedure, so Ducky's body was sent off to the county coroner. Being the closest kin, Jethro and Jimmy went to the office together. Breena was supposed to come along, but Tori's babysitter backed out at the last minute. Amy had considered going in her place but Sam was having a rough day and she was not wanting to leave. In a way it was good but both men were pining for support. They sat together in the small office and waited as the County, Medical Examiner thumbed through Ducky's file.

"As suspected, Dr. Mallard suffered a heart attack. It was intense but death was instantaneous." Warren explained.

"So nothing could have been done?" Jimmy questioned.

"Even if he had been lucky enough to suffer his heart attack in a hospital bed surrounded by doctors and nurses. He could not have been saved." Warren explained.

"At least he did not suffer." Jethro commented.

"That is always what I like to find." Warren replied.

"And he lived a wonderful life." Jimmy added.

"I am sorry for your loss but as Mr. Palmer can attest. This was a relief to me. I see far too many lives lost too soon and senselessly. It is always a relief to see somebody who's heart simply gave out after a full and productive life." Warren explained.

"That it is." Jethro agreed.

"I am glad that we were able to donate his brain. That was always a request of his." Jimmy added,

 **A/N: Ducky is gone but Sam is turning the corner. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	54. Another One Home

While he was not well enough to come home with his sister, Sam improved greatly over the next month. His condition remained stable but the doctors remained cautious. The Gibbs' were just relieved that their son and brother was finally on the road to recovery. He was not growing or gaining weight as rapidly as his siblings. He was growing and that was all that mattered.

* * *

Two months after her birth Elizabeth Madeline DiNozzo, was cleared to come home from the hospital. She was nineteen inches long, and weighing in at just over five pounds. The Gibbs' were more than ready to have their girl home. Things were going great, they just wished that Sam was coming home as well and were hoping that he would be home soon.

* * *

Amy rocked Elizabeth in her arms as she waited for Jethro to bring up with the other children. She had waited for this day, but was in shock now that it was here. She had dressed her daughter in a pink onsie and pair of teal pants. She wore a bright yellow hat and frilly pink socks. Amy was amazed by her daughter. She was so small and delicate. Tony had seemed so huge when he first came home. Even though he had only weighed a couple ounces more. Sam was fragile but like Elizabeth had always measured smaller. Elizabeth was just perfect, more like a doll than a baby. Amy had no bias but Elizabeth was special. Amy had wanted to have two daughters and Elizabeth had given her that wish.

"Your ride is here." Jethro announced from the doorway in a horrible British accent.

"Excellent" Amy replied.

"I went and checked on Sam. They said he took a small feed by mouth last night." Liam replied.

"He did and hopefully we will be bringing him home soon. Even if he has to be on a tube." Amy explained.

"I am so happy to finally have my sister home!" Emma cried.

"I am happy too but be a little quieter. Remember that there are sick babies in here." Amy whispered.

"She's still so small." Shane observed.

"Well she was born early." Amy laughed.

"Are you sure she ready?" Laura questioned.

"Yes, the doctors checked her very closely." Amy assured.

"Alright everybody grab a bag or a box. Then we can walk out together." Jethro instructed.

"Why don't you have a box?" Emma questioned.

"Because I am carrying baby Tony, remember?" Jethro questioned.

"Hang on I want to get a group picture before we leave." Amy replied.

"Can we go down to Sam's room and get a picture with him?" Liam questioned.

"That is a fabulous idea." Jethro agreed.

* * *

Elizabeth had spent her final night in a transition room so that Jethro and Amy could practice having her home. While she did not need any adaptive equipment. She had a minor visual impairment and Jethro and Amy had to learn a degree of specialized care. She did great and as did Jethro and Amy. Though they did miss having little Sam just inches away. The smallest Gibbs was having a particularly good day. His color was great and he was exceptionally perky. If he could keep his oxygen levels and heart rate stable, and tolerate more feeds, then he would be coming home as well.

"Alright lets gather in close. I want to get everyone." Jethro instructed.

"Jethro get a nurse. I want you in here to." Amy ordered.

"Of course" Jethro replied.

* * *

Jethro fetched a nurse and then the family was back at the picture. They clustered together around the crib. Jethro held Tony, Amy cradled Elizabeth, Liam stood on the left side and Emma on the right, and the twins stood in front of the crib. The nurse instructed everybody to say cheese and the family smiled. This was a rare moment of perfection and normalcy in the families lives. After a long and turbulent few months. Things were finally beginning to feel normal.

"Alright we need to get going." Jethro instructed.

"I hate to leave but I am exhausted." Amy yawned.

"I have to get to work." Liam sighed.

"I have scouts!" Amy cried.

"I wanna watch Ready Jet Go!" Shane shouted.

"Well I want to watch Hannah Montana"! Laura argued.

"We will work it out when we get home but nobody is watching anything if you keep yelling. That goes for you and scouts, too Emma. Now be quiet, get your bags, and lets go." Jethro insisted.

"Yes sir" Laura replied.

"OK" Shane added.

"Alright daddy" Emma agreed.

* * *

The family rode down in the elevator together and then Jethro went to pull the car around. The drive home was fairly uneventful. Though Elizabeth did cry for a good deal of it. Once the family was home Liam went upstairs to change for work and Emma put on her scout uniform. Once the oldest Gibbs children were dressed, they headed down to Liam's car. Jethro and Amy were eternally grateful to Liam for driving his sister to her meeting. So neither of them had to. The couple walked upstairs and lowered the two healthy triplets into their cribs. Of course both babies were instantly crying. The couple smiled and picked the babies back up. Tony liked to be walked, so Jethro held him close and walked him up and down the hall. While Amy rocked Elizabeth in the rocking chair. Having her daughter home was an amazing step forward. Before long the whole family would be under one roof. The scales would be tipped with more newborns than parents. The nights would be long and life would be challenging but after the past few months, the past year. If there was anything the family could handle it was a challenge. Though it did help that Liam would be home for a few more months and the younger kids were bursting to help as well.

"Welcome home, Lizzie" Amy whispered.

* * *

 **A/N: Two down, one to go. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	55. More Changes

The Gibbs triplets were now five months old. Two were home and, Samuel Donald had finally been cleared for release. He would be brought home bright and early the next morning. The Gibbs' were celebrating but also preparing for bedlam. They would soon have six children under the age of ten. One of whom still required monitoring and medications. Knowing that Sam would require extra time and care. Jethro and Liam were taking extra time for the other children. Amy was not feeling her best and had gone to bed early. Shortly after Amy went to bed was the twins bedtime however given the circumstances. Jethro extended the bedtime by an extra hour. Which was not sitting well with Emma.

"Why do they get a later bedtime but not me?" Emma questioned.

"You know the rules only one extended bedtime a week and you used yours on Monday to watch the end of Finding Nemo." Jethro reminded.

"It's still not fair." Emma pouted.

"Don't feel bad Ems. I have a final tomorrow and am going to bed. Oh now actually." Liam replied.

"Daddy's staying up." Emma pointed out.

"I am going to be changing diapers and trying to get a breast fed baby to take a bottle. It's the same thing but a different container." Jethro explained.

"I can help." Emma pleaded.

"That is very nice but not tonight." Jethro replied.

"I'm asking mommy!" Emma cried.

"No Ems, don't bother mom. Remember she isn't feeling good." Liam reminded.

"I can take care of mommy!" Emma squealed.

"Mommy is throwing up. If you catch her tummy bug you may have to miss Ashley's birthday party this weekend. At the water park." Jethro explained.

"It'll probably be past my bedtime." Emma scoffed.

"Emma it's at two in the afternoon." Liam laughed.

"I don't want to go to bed!" Emma snapped.

"Alright Emma how about if you go to bed now and I stay up a little later to read to you. Your choice of books." Liam bartered.

"Make up a story." Emma suggested.

"Alright once there was a girl named Emma." Liam started.

"And?" Emma questioned.

"You'll have to get ready for bed first." Liam insisted.

"OK!" Emma cried.

* * *

"You are amazing." Jethro commented, after Emma had run upstairs.

"Good" Liam replied.

"Do you want to talk about Riley?" Jethro asked.

"She's five months along and we knew around the second month. At first we were both scared to tell anyone. Maybe it's because her mom had a miscarriage years back, maybe it's Amy's history. Maybe we were just scared." Liam explained.

"How did it happen? Mind you I know _how_ it happened. I mean you were always so careful and Riley is the last girl I expected to get pregnant." Jethro explained.

"We weren't drunk or anything. Like five of us split a wine cooler in Tyler Bowen's basement. We couldn't have had more than two sips a piece but Tyler's buddy Kent drank half the bottle. We even ate afterwords and called Riley's brother just to be safe. Reggie drove us to Riley's house and we were up in her room. We were just fooling around. Under the shirt, over pants, and kissing. Then Riley says we should spoon. From there I really don't know what happened. The next thing we knew, we were naked and nine weeks later we were at the obstetricians." Liam explained.

"Did you or Riley feel strange after drinking the wine cooler? Could one of the guys have spiked the drink?" Jethro asked.

"Like a roofie?" Liam questioned.

"Yes" Jethro confirmed.

"Not that I know of." Liam replied.

"I am not thrilled and neither is your mother but stuff does happen. I am just glad that you are stepping up to be a father." Jethro explained.

"I can't do to this baby what mom did to me and what Emma's dad did to her." Liam insisted.

"That's my boy." Jethro replied.

"Thanks" Liam replied.

"What are the arrangements going to be? Are you still going to Yale or did you go with Georgetown to be closer." Jethro asked.

"I couldn't pass up Yale's offer. So we are both moving to Boston. I will go to Yale on Campus and Riley is taking online classes for Georgetown. She may transfer to Yale after the baby is born. If she can get another scholarship. If not she is going to stay with the online classes. She is going to be a vet tech. So it's a lot less school. Especially since she went dual enrollment and already has her AA degree." Liam explained.

"What about living arrangements?" Jethro asked.

"Riley's uncle owns an apartment complex out there. He will let us stay for free as long as we are respectful and assist with routine maintenance." Liam explained.

"Good" Jethro replied.

"Well I should get going." Liam commented.

"One more thing." Jethro replied.

"What?" Liam asked.

"Does she know what she's having?" Jethro asked.

"A girl" Liam replied.

"Do you have any name ideas?" Jethro asked.

"Margret Amelia, after the grandmothers." Liam explained.

"I love it." Jethro replied.

* * *

Much to her chagrin, Amy was not feeling any better in the morning. She was actually feeling a lot worse. She found herself sprawled out on the bathroom floor, just as she had been when she was pregnant. She laughed at that prospect. She had just given birth five months ago and she never got pregnant this quickly. Groaning she rolled over to allow Jethro access to the toilet.

"Are you alright?" Jethro asked.

"No. I hate to say it but I cannot pick up Sam." Amy replied.

"Do you want to go to the ER?" Jethro asked.

"No go get Sam. I will stay in my room." Amy replied.

* * *

The entire Gibbs family minus Amy, were gathered in Sam's room. Jethro held his smallest son in his arms, while Liam and Riley held Anthony and Elizabeth. Emma and the twins were peering up at their siblings. The nurse snapped a photo and then the family began heading out. There was a knock on the door and Jethro turned to see Amy standing in the doorway. Her hair was frizzed, she had bags under her eyes, and she wore a pair of jeans and a baggy sweatshirt. She slowly made her way into the room and took Lizzie into her arms. Jethro notices a plastic hospital band on her arm. He looked back at his wife's face. She was exhausted but obviously happy.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were sick?" Jethro questioned.

"I went to the ER and after they cleared me. I came up here." Amy explained.

"What's wrong?" Jethro asked.

"I don't want to take away from Sam's day. I will tell you later." Amy replied.

"Alright" Jethro agreed, he knew exactly what Amy was going to say.

* * *

Sam's homecoming was a huge deal. The Gibbs' had invited several friends for a small homecoming party. The guests had hung a sign and brought small trays of food. Amy carried Sam around and he was passed around the room. Breena gave a small smile and then headed out to the car. She was getting over a nasty cold and did not want to spread germs. It was not long before the smallest Gibbs was tied. Just like with his siblings, he was carried upstairs and placed in his crib. The same was done with Tony and Lizzie. Amy had time to take a picture, before the babies were all screaming. Tony was hungry as always, Lizzie needed to be changed, and Sam just wanted in on the action.

"I can't believe they are all home." Jethro whispered.

"I can't believe we are going to be bringing another home soon." Amy replied.

"What do you mean?" Jethro asked.

"I am pregnant." Amy whispered.

"I know" Jethro replied.

* * *

 **A/N: Another Gibbs, well two more. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	56. Life's Changes

It was a bittersweet day for the Gibbs family. Liam and Riley would be moving to Connecticut, so Liam could start at Yale. Riley was now seven months pregnant with their little girl and they would still be living in her uncle's apartment. They would be living rent free as long as they stayed in school. Though Riley would be able to take up to a year off, after the baby was born.

* * *

The family was up bright and early to see the two teens off. Riley driven over saying goodbye to her parents and younger sister. Now it was Liam's turn to say his goodbyes. It was a strange feeling for the now eighteen year old. In his entire life he had never been away for more than two weeks. Now he was going away for at least eight years. He first helped Riley into the passenger seat and then loaded their boxes into the back of Amy's old minivan. She had opted to upgrade to a full sized van. With six soon to be seven little ones and all but one requiring car seats. Even Emma needed a booster seat and was still too small to ride up front. After the purchase she had given the minivan to Liam and Riley. Once the car was loaded. He turned to his waiting family.

"Dad" Liam said.

"I want you to write, alright and take real pictures. I am not an email person and you will want to have physical copies." Jethro replied.

"Of course" Liam assured.

"Call me as soon as you arrive and check in on the road." Amy insisted.

"Will do and I am going to miss you." Liam replied.

"We'll miss you too." Amy replied.

"I wish you didn't have to leave." Emma sniffed.

"Me too Emma but I have to take these classes on campus. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity for me." Liam explained.

"Just remember to visit." Emma sniffed.

"Oh come on Ems, of course I will visit." Liam assured.

"Gonna miss you." Shane said.

"I'll miss you too, Shane." Liam replied.

"Bye Liam." Laura sniffed.

"Bye little Laura." Shane replied.

"Liam, I need to check in with Uncle Fred at four." Riley reminded.

"Just let me say goodbye to the babies." Liam called back.

"OK" Riley replied, wiping away a tear.

"Goodbye Tony, Lizzie, and Sam" Liam said hugging each of the triplets.

"They will miss you." Jethro replied.

"Do you have a name for the new one?" Liam asked.

"Not yet" Jethro replied.

* * *

After a few more hugs and a quick photo-op, Liam climbed into his van and slowly backed out of the driveway. It was a surreal feeling leaving behind his home. Even if it was not his childhood home. It was strange knowing that he would be a father in two months and that he was about to start college and was on the medical track. His letter was so impassioned that as soon as he got to medical school. He would be eligible to study at one of the top pediatric cancer hospitals in the country. He knew that the coming years would be hard and that he was facing an at time heartbreaking future but he wanted to help children. Not all kids were as lucky as Shane had been and he wanted more families to know the relief of remission.

"Are you OK?" Riley asked.'

"Just thinking" Liam replied.

"You are going to do great." Riley assured.

"So are you." Liam replied.

* * *

Jethro's heart was breaking. He could not believe his oldest boy had just left for college. He knew that was how life went. That all healthy children would leave the house eventually. He had done his job and now it was Liam's time to soar. Still he was struggling with the idea of letting Liam go. He had six, soon to be seven kids left but even they would leave eventually. His heart broke further when he looked at the playpen and saw Tony pulling himself up or trying to anyway. Sometimes life just moved way too fast.

"He'll be back." Amy reminded.

"I know but I never thought it would go so fast." Jethro replied.

"I thought my parents were just being ridiculous when they talked about how fast me and my siblings grew up. Now that Liam is gone and Emma is talking about middle school. I see that it does go by way too fast." Amy explained.

"The triplets will be walking before we know it. Tony is already trying to stand on his own. He's going to run as soon as he gets a hang of walking. After that it's just a matter of time." Jethro explained.

"Let's just enjoy now." Amy replied.

"Alright" Jethro agreed.

* * *

Liam and Riley arrived to their new apartment just after two in the afternoon. Riley went to check in with her uncle and Liam called the school. The second bedroom already had a crib in the corner. Before anybody knew it the Margret Amelia would be here. Liam patted his pocket to ensure the ring was still in there. He wasn't sure if she would say yes but they may as well make their family official. Not that families had to be any certain way, but deep down he wanted the traditional family he had missed out on in the early years. His family was far from traditional now but he had two parents who loved him. Not just a dad who loved him and a far off mom who did not care. That is what he wanted for his daughter. Two loving parents, who cared for her more than anything.

"Liam! I'm back!" Riley called.

"Everything go OK?" Liam asked.

"Fine" Riley replied.

"Riley, I want you you know that this is not because of the baby. I have been thinking about this for a while now. I just thought we would have time. I know it is cliche but will you marry me?" Liam asked, kneeling on one knee.

"Oh Liam, you don't have to..." Riley started.

"Yes I do" Liam insisted.

"Of course I will marry you." Riley replied, pulling Liam into a tight hug.

* * *

 **A/N: What do you think? Sorry if I caused confusion with the last chapter. I may have said that Yale was in Boston. I was half asleep and not thinking when I wrote the previous chapter. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	57. A New Gibbs

The newest Gibbs arrived early on a Thursday morning, two weeks late, and very quickly. Riley had just been to the doctor the day before and she was barely dialated at all. An induction had been scheduled for the following evening, but Margret had other plans. Riley felt contractions throughout the night but didn't think anything of it. She had been having braxton hicks contractions for a while and grew used to the sensation. Around five in the morning she woke with a start, in a great deal of pain. She rolled over to wake Liam but found her husband already awake.

"Aw man, why is the bed wet?" Liam groaned.

"My guess is that my water broke." Riley breathed.

"Seriously? You were barely one centimeter this afternoon?!" Liam gasped.

"Well I am still in labor!" Riley hissed.

"What do I do?" Liam asked.

"We go to the hospital!" Riley snapped.

"Right just let me email my professors." Liam replied.

"YOU CAN SEND EMAILS AT THE HOSPITAL!" Riley bellowed.

"Alright, Alight let's go." Liam yawned.

* * *

Liam made sure to call both sets of parents, before leaving for the hospital. Riley's parents were already on the road. Wanting to be there when their daughter went into the hospital for her induction. Meanwhile Jethro and Amy were planning on leaving, later in the morning. After seeing Emma and the twins off to school. It was the first grandchild for both sets of grandparents but it was easier for Riley's parents to leave behind their sixteen year old. Than it was for the Gibbs' to leave behind a group of children, all under the age of ten.

"Did you call my parents?" Riley asked.

"Yeah" Liam replied, as he slid into the car.

"What did they say? Are they close?" Riley asked.

"They left about an hour ago." Liam replied.

"Will they get here in time?" Riley asked.

"I don't know. It depends how quickly things move." Liam explained.

"Can they slow it down?" Riley asked.

"Slow what down?" Liam asked.

"The baby? Can we make it come later? I need my parents here. I can't do it without them. I promised they could be here!" Riley explained.

"Riley, you can't stop labor once the water breaks. This baby is on the way. Either she will wait until your parents get here or she won't but you cannot slow things down." Liam explained.

"NO! I need my mom and dad. I need them." Riley sniffed.

"Hey, you have me." Liam assured.

* * *

Liam started out on what was supposed to be the fastest route to the hospital. Not very concerned about the speed. He knew that the first labor tended to run long and when he checked Riley she was only about four centimeters dialated. He was sure that they would have time to get to the hospital and that their would be time for Riley's parents to arrive. Maybe even Jethro and Amy as well. What he was not counting on was a four car collison on the road he was on. Morning accidents were a common thing and growing up in the DC area. Liam always knew to leave early for events. Except you couldn't exactly leave early for labor. Especially when you were not even planning to leave for the hospital until that afternoon. When Liam first came to the crash, he was expecting it to be cleared away in no time and the rest of the trip to fly by. Well he did not get so lucky, an hour and a half later and they had barely moved at all. Meanwhile Riley's contractions were getting closer and closer, and she was beyond miserable.

"Liiaammmm!" Riley screamed, grabbing Liam's arm as tight as she could.

"What's wrong?" Liam asked.

"I...I think. I think it's time." Riley panted.

"Get in the back." Liam instructed.

"Liam we are on the highway." Riley observed.

"It's OK, I will be behind you." Liam assured.

* * *

It took some convincing but Liam finally got Riley to get into the backseat. He walked around to her side and then helped her lie down in the back. He carefully removed her pants and thought back to class, and the way they had taught to measure dialation. It did not take long for Lian to determine that Riley was indeed ready to push, in fact he could already make out the babies head.

"Alright, Ri. You have to push now." Liam ordered.

"No! I am not ready! Not here! Not like this!" Riley begged.

"There really isn't any choice. You are ten centimeters and I can see the head." Liam explained.

"But I'm not ready!" Riley cried.

"Neither am I but we don't have a choice. It's time." Liam explained.

* * *

Riley knew that she did not have a choice. Now was not the time to just give up. Whether she liked it or not her baby was on the way. Wiping away a single tear, she began to push. Liam stood over her instructing her and giving her encoragement. She continued pushing for ten mintes and just when she was sure that she could push no longer. Liam ordered her to give one last big push. She bit her lip and pushed with all her might. Seconds later a strong cry filled the air. She tilted her head up, expecting the cry to be coming from one of the surrounding cars. Instead she saw Liam holding up her baby. A small, red baby who was still wrinkled and covered in fluids. The cord hadn't even been cut yet and here she was looking into her mother's eyes.

"How is she?" Riley asked, as Liam cut the cord and tied it off with a piece of string.

"She is perfect. At least I think that she is. They will double check at the hospital." Liam explained.

"Can I hold her?" Riley asked.

"That's actually the best thing that you can do." Liam replied, handing Riley their newborn daughter.

* * *

It took another full hour but the Gibbs' finally arrived to the hospital. Liam rushed his girls inside and they were immediately rushed up to the marternity ward. Riley was checked out in Labor and Delivery and Baby Girl was taken back for a few tests. By that afternoon all four grandparents had arrived, and both mom and baby were declared perfectly healthy. Baby girl scored a nine on her apgars, mesaured twenty inces and weighed nine pounds even. Her eyes were blue like all newborns and her hair was blonde just like her mother's.

"Do you still want to call her Marget Ameilia?" Liam asked.

"Yes" Riley replied, looking deep into her daughter's eyes.

* * *

 **A/N: At least Liam has an interesting story to tell. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


	58. Life

Amy's last pregnancy was both the easiest and the quickest. Even with the triplets being born two months premature, this pregnancy seemed far faster. She had the least morning sickness in the early months and felt the best in the later months. Granted she had not lost any of the weight from the triplets but she only gained nine pounds the entire time. The baby grew well and there were no major scares. Jethro and her had playfully dubbed this little one Omega. As he or she would for sure be the last Gibbs baby and they had chosen not to learn the gender. They had gone back and forth on that but eventually decided to wait. This would be their final pregnancy and they wanted to have a little bit of mystery. All that mattered was that there little one was healthy. All the tests had come back negative and all the ultrasounds looked great. Amy was now in her ninth month and could go at anytime. Even in the final days she felt great. She was experiencing the standard end of pregancy symptoms but she felt a million times better than she had with Emma or the triplets.

"I have an appointment at two but I can just go." Amy informed Jethro as she prepared breakfast one morning.

"No I want to come. Just in case it's time." Jethro replied.

* * *

Amy knew that this would be her last time in the OBGYN's office, as a pregnant woman. She was thirty nine and a half weeks, and contractions had happened off an on. She rubbed her stomach and thought back to the pregnancy photo shoot. She thought about how the children had gathered around her for one of the shots. Liam had even come home from school for the shoot. It was a full on family afair and Amy would treasure these moments for the rest of her life. She was grateful for a fast pregnancy when this was happening but now that she was at the end. Now that she was at the end and there would be no more pregnant moments. She just wanted it to start again.

"You OK?" Jethro asked.

"I can't believe this is it. We are having this baby any day now and then that's it." Amy explained.

"We could have one more." Jethro joked.

"At forty-two with six other children. No we can not. Besides I would just want another and then another. This is it for a reason." Amy explained.

"I wish it wasn't going so fast." Jethro sighed.

"Me too but at least we are making memories and taking lots of pictures." Amy reminded.

* * *

Sure enough Jethro and Amy were sent directly from the doctor's office to the hospital. Amy was four centimeters dialated and her water broke in the car on the drive over. Jethro made the necessary calls while Amy was being checked in and checked over. Amy was five centimeters by then and made it to six by the time McGee arrived with the younger children. Liam just happened to be en-route for a weekend home. When he got the news. Amy was at eight when he made it to the hospital. After five hours of labor and ten minutes of pushing. The newest Gibbs came into the world. There was a scare when there were no cries but soon enough the room was filled with ear shatering screams.

"It's a girl! Seven pounds, eight ounces, nineteen inches long!" Jethro cried.

"A girl? Is she OK?" Amy asked.

"She is perfect." Jethro assured.

* * *

The Gibbs children were not in the room for the birth but Liam relayed the news to his waiting siblings. Except for the triplets who were home with Riley and Delilah. After the birth Liam took his brother and sisters for a snack in the cafeteria and McGee stepped outside to call Delilah. Allowing Jethro and Amy to enjoy a brief moment of just them and their last baby.

"Do you have a name?" Jethro asked.

"We always called her Omega but that's kind of strange. So maybe Megan and and O name?" Amy suggested.

"Shannon wanted to use Olivia." Jethro commented.

"Isn't there an actor with children named Liam and Olivia? I don't want to look like copy cats? My friend Jane named her twins Sasha and Melia and cannot live it down. They weren't even named after the Obama's. Sasha was her husband's grandmother and Melia was her favorite teacher" Amy explained.

"We got through people thinking Laura and Shane were named after The Walking Dead and Sam was named after Donald Trump. We can get through this." Jethro assured.

* * *

 _ **TIME SKIP**_

* * *

After four years of college, four years of medical school, one as an intern, and three years in residency. Liam Gibbs was finally a doctor. Riley was seven months along with their second child. This time it would be a boy and he had already been named Lucas Jethro.

"Congratulatons Liam!" Riley cried, as Liam stepped through the hospital hallway.

"Good job, daddy!" Maggie cried.

* * *

 _ **TIME SKIP**_

* * *

Jethro Gibbs was now an old man of ninty-five. Years ago he would have never imagined himself living this long. In the years following Shannon and Kelly, he never imagined that he would make it to fifty. Now here he was an old man with seven children, twenty four grandchildren, and nine great-grandchildren. Liam was a succesful doctor, Emma was a firefighter, Shane was a social worker, Laura taught deaf children down in Mexicon, Tony was a producer in Hollywood, Lizzie was an optomertrist, Sam had developmental delays but did various jobs for the group home where he lived. Olivia was an engineer. There spousse and children were all happy and healthy. Jethro had been present for countless graduations and celebrations. Even when his health started to fail. Now at nintety five he could go on no longer. His family had gathered by his side. They knew it was near the end when Amy suffered a fatal stroke the year before and were shocked by how long he had hung on. Jethro could see Amy, Shannon, Kelly, his parents, Kate, Mike, Jenny, and countless others waiting for him. He took one last look at his family and smiled. He had left a wondeful life and his family was everything.

"Thank you for saving me." Shane whispered.

"You gave us all a wonderful life." Laura added.

"I love all of you. More than you know." Jethro said, as he took his final breaths.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N: What do you think? The end feels like a cop out to me but I was out of inspiration. New chapter will be up soon. Please review and thanks for reading.**


End file.
